My younger sister's mysterious boyfriend
by RasenRouge
Summary: ¿Qué había de malo en que aquella chica tan descuidada y de actitudes toscas decidiera cambiar y mostrarle al mundo lo bella y maravillosa que podía llegar a ser? No existiría ningún inconveniente si lo hiciera para sí misma y no para aquel extraño que había presentado ante todos como su actual novio. ¿Y qué pensarían sus padres, su hermano y aquel idiota sádico que tanto odiaba?
1. Acto 1

Buenas noches. Sí, sé que los he tomado por sorpresa. Pero es lo que hay :D Ni modo, tendrán que aguantarse con otro mini fic AU lleno de comedia, intrigas y desvaríos mentales. ¡Saludos!

*La Autora no se hace responsable por el fangirleo intenso o los shippeos locos*

 **I**

 **The Other side of the Wall**

No era de extrañar que los cuchicheos se apilaran alrededor de ellos en cuanto arribaran a algún lugar. Eso era algo de lo más usual y a lo que estaban totalmente acostumbrados. Sin embargo, que no fueran ellos el centro de los rumores circundantes los extrañaba de manera soberana. Y es que hasta ellos poseían eso denominado como curiosidad.

Así que sin más remedio se movieron entre el largo pasillo de la escuela, siguiendo la dirección en la que se orientaban todas las miradillas. Y de manera inesperada terminaron en el salón de clases de la persona con la que menos deseaban encontrarse aquel día.

Era lunes y lo menos que deseaban ambos era que esa escandalosa pelirroja les tocara las narices.

—A ver si ya controlas a tu molesta y ruidosa hermana de una buena vez por todas —pronunciaba el castaño con un semblante de completo aburrimiento. Y es que de sólo ver la susodicha platicando quién sabe qué trivialidad con su bolita de amigas, le aburría soberanamente.

—Para eso está el pelado —dijo el pelirrojo tras dar un largo bostezo—. Si ella es un incordio es por su culpa.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo aquí ustedes dos, eh? —la aludida los había escuchado perfectamente claro y no iba a dejar que se fueran tan campantes tras haberle insultado.

—Nada que te incumba, remedo de mujer —Okita limpiaba su oído izquierdo como si fuera la actividad más interesante e importante que tocara a su vida—. ¿Por qué no te vas a seguir jugando con tus muñequitos de lucha?

—¿Por qué no mejor te pones un bonito vestido y actúas como lo que realmente eres? Digo, que esa cara de niña no se desperdicie. Sería una verdadera vergüenza para toda tu familia —ahí estaba, riéndose de manera escandalosa y señalándole como el idiota que era—. Si no tienes ropa hermosa y femenina puedo obsequiarte algunas prendas que ya no me quedan —ofreció amablemente.

—Incluso yo tengo más curvas que tú, tabla con patas —esa sonrisa cargada de malicia que le obsequiaba no hacía más que cabrear a la pelirroja hasta niveles impensables—. Corrección, un mechudo tiene mejor anatomía que tú.

—¡Voy a meterte el maldito palo por el c*** para que te pongan como escenografía en nuestra siguiente obra de teatro! —le gritó a todo pulmón. Y es que hasta estaba persiguiéndolo por todo el salón con muchas ganas de cumplir con su palabra. El resto pasó olímpicamente de ellos porque era algo que ocurría a diario.

—Ya que mi tonta hermana ha interrumpido mi almuerzo me quedaré con el suyo~ —él no bromeaba. Ya se había encargado de sacar la lonchera de su consanguínea y lo estaba degustando despreocupada y alegremente.

—K-Kamui, buenos días —se oyó una voz un tanto tímida a sus espaldas—. ¿Otra vez has olvidado tu desayuno en casa?

—No —respondió con la boca llena de comida tal cual ardilla—. Es que me ha dado más hambre y ya que mi hermana está tonteando con Sougo decidí quedarme con su desayuno.

—Si gustas puedo compartirte del mío. Siempre me ponen más de lo que puedo comer —y por si le quedaba duda alguna, allí estaba mostrándole las numerosas cajas de obento que tenía consigo; todo se veía demasiado delicioso y costoso. Algo digno de una ricachona como resultaba ser ella.

—Mmm… Sabe demasiado bien —porque a él no debían ofrecerle comida gratis dos veces.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste —expresó con cierta pena. Y es que hasta había un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Si quieres…puedo pedir una porción extra para ti. De ese modo ya no tendrías que comerte el almuerzo de Kagura-chan.

—Por cierto, ¿tú debes saber no? —sus cristalinas pupilas se enfocaron en ella. Tanta presión visual podía ser dañino para su frágil corazón de adolescente.

—¿S-Sobre qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —nada como un ataque de nervios y pánico.

—Oí que mi hermana anda saliendo con alguien —y era algo que a él le parecía muy difícil de creer. Sino es que lo veía como algo imposible—. Toda la escuela habla de ello —por momentos le puso atención a su hermana que estaba realizándole a Okita una magnifica llave inglesa.

—¡…! —no habrá dicho nada, pero su semblante le dio la respuesta de inmediato—. S-Se supone que era un secreto entre ella y yo…pero de repente el profesor Sakata-san nos escuchó por error y empezó a esparcir el rumor por todas partes —porque los profesores chismosos abundaban allí y el mencionado era el de peor calaña.

—Pues en verdad tiene que ser un completo desesperado para querer a mi tonta hermana menor como su pareja… Mira que no sacó ninguna gracia de nuestra madre…—soltó sin vacile alguno—. A veces es más masculina que el mismo Sougo.

—Si piensas en que Okita-san tiene un rostro afeminado y un aire delicado, entonces ambos hacen la combinación perfecta, ¿no lo crees? —era una lógica difícil de contradecir.

—Yo solamente veo a dos perros rabiosos intentando morderse.

—En ocasiones esa es la manera en que se describe al amor de parejas —agregaba sonrientemente. Y es que mientras ella veía la pareja del año, él contemplaba a dos idiotas que algún día se asesinarían mutuamente.

Cesaron su charla en el instante en que ese estampido de agudos y fuertes gritos adolescentes incidieron en sus pabellones auditivos. Es que literalmente los dejaron parcialmente sordos. Y lo peor es que ese escándalo no cesaba. ¿Pues qué se supone que había alterado las hormonas de todas esas púberas?

—¡My darling! —esa fue la exclamación que emergió de los labios de Kagura, dejando a su hermano mayor y al estúpido sádico completamente confundidos—. ¡Darling, al fin has llegado!

La atención de Kamui y Sougo se fue de inmediato hacia quien había llegado, ese que había cruzado el umbral en completo silencio, ignorando monumental las miradas convertidas en corazón que se depositaban en su persona.

—¡Shino-san! —gritaron su nombre todas las que habían caído bajo los encantos de aquel muchacho.

Era tan alto como ellos dos, pero era claramente mucho menos robusto, casi como si no tuviera ni la mitad de masa muscular que ellos. Sin embargo, eso no era motivo suficientemente para subestimar lo que podría hacer dentro de un encuentro casual.

Llevaba pantalones negros, sudadera azul cielo y un saco azabache por encima de esta, así como un gorro gris y un par de botas cafés como calzado.

Pero la vestimenta poco les importaba a las chicas. Ellas optaban por admirar esos hermosos y calmos ojos carmesí que se conjugaban perfectamente con su alba y pulcra piel. Sin mencionar los oscuros mechones que perfilaban su rostro y su frente, haciéndolo lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era.

—Te quejas de que yo tengo cara de niña y la de él es mucho peor que la mía —expresó el castaño mientras clavaba su mirada en el extraño. Es que parecía haber demasiadas cosas que le molestaban del sujeto en cuestión y eso que no había abierto la boca—. Mejor dale a él tus feos vestidos de marimacha.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo cara de niña, eh cabeza de coco?!

—¡Sí, sí, no te metas con Shino-san, sádico idiota con complejo de hermana mayor! —vociferaron las féminas del salón de clases con notorio cabreo. Quedaba claro que no podía insultar al susodicho sin sufrir bullying y violencia física por parte de todas las presentes; y es que literalmente estaban arrojándole los pupitres encima.

—De modo que tú eres el novio de mi tonta hermanita menor, ¿verdad? —porque Kamui ya se encontraba frente al pelinegro con esa sonrisa engañosa en sus labios—. Espero que seas fuerte~

—Ni se te ocurra, hermano idiota —allí estaba Kagura, bien sujeta del brazo del chico—. Él no va a rebajarse a jugar con basura de su calaña. Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer, ¿verdad Shino? —cuestionó con cierta voz acaramelada.

—Eso es algo que tendrá para cuando salgas de clases —pronunció, viendo de soslayo a la pelirroja—. Si pasé a verte es porque tuve que venir a hablar con el director. No pienses que vamos a irnos de pinta o algo por el estilo.

—¿Pero si iremos a comer a ese restaurante? Ese en el que sirven los mejores filetes de carne de toda la ciudad. ¿Verdad? —sus hijos se le iluminaron como estrellas fugaces.

—No tengo problema con ello —y eso era música para los oídos de esa glotona—. Vayamos a donde tú quieras. Te lo has ganado por mejorar tus notas.

—¡Oh darling, eres el mejor! —porque las palabras eran insuficientes para trasmitir agradecimiento, ¿por qué no pasar a lo físico? ¿O es que no era adorable la escena que estaban presenciando? Y es que no había nada más tierno que ver a una chica prendarse del cuello de su amado mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la suya de manera tan entusiasta y tierna—. Luego vayamos a tu casa a ver películas toda la tarde.

—Es repugnante —comentaba Okita con la cara azul del asco. Y es que hasta se había ido a vomitar al bote de basura más cercano—. Me enferman… Tu hermana realmente me provoca náuseas —nada como dedicarles la peor de sus miradas. Una pena que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ello; literalmente había dejado de existir para Kagura y eso también le estaba calentando la cabeza—. Ey china, ¿por qué no mejor paras de fingir que tienes novio? Está claro que todo no es más que una farsa —hablaba al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa socarrona y maliciosa—. Así que deja de amenazarlo o lo que sea que le estés haciendo para que te siga este jueguito.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos de una buena vez por todas?! —le reclamó—. Está claro que no es ninguna farsa, así que cállate de una buena vez y vete a hacer un trío con mi estúpido hermano y el bueno para nada de Shinpachi —agregó con mucha diversión—. Estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir mucho siendo el pasivo de los tres.

—¿Por qué no mejor guardas silencio pequeño mono aullador y haces todos mis deberes de la semana como pago por haberme alzado la voz? —ahí estaba el lado S de Sougo. Ese que le llevaba a sujetar la cabeza de la pelirroja con fuerza, como si fuera una nuez que intentaba romper—. Entiende cuál es tu lugar, china.

—El único que debería entender su lugar aquí, eres tú —a Sougo la sorpresa que le provocó el agarre de su muñeca se desvaneció en el instante en que contempló cómo su mundo giraba 180° en un parpadeo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. ¿Es que alguien se había encargado de usar espléndidamente su propia fuerza y peso en combinación con una bien ejecutada llave? ¿Quién demonios era él? Alguien ordinario no podría haberlo humillado de tal modo.

—Oh, eso fue interesante —Kamui lucía de lo más complacido. ¿Es que la sonrisa que delineaban sus labios eran de satisfacción y ansias? —. Sougo, te han humillado espléndidamente.

—Cállate maldito con complejo de madre —todo era tan sencillo como volverse a parar y devolverle el favorcito al pelinegro. Una pena que cada uno de sus golpes no dieran en el blanco: alguien también era muy bueno evadiendo. Aunque tal vez lo que mejor se le daba era propinar patadas directo al epigastrio para derrumbar por completo a su enemigo—...Ungh…—sus pupilas bermellón lo miraban con notorio cabreo y simultáneamente, con gusto. ¿Es que su lado sádico estaba acentuándose más por lo que ahora quería dejarse llevar por sus instintos y tener una pelea digna de dos tipos sin ley como ellos dos? O tal vez también existía un motivo adicional para su resolución.

—Ni lo intentes —justo en la mejor parte y llega el profesor a cargo de la clase—. Mi salón de clases no es para que haya este tipo de jueguitos. Si quieren hacer sus cositas váyanse a un motel —porque aquel hombre de ojos de pescado muerto sabía cómo controlar a los engendros que tenía por alumnos—. Vamos, vamos, despejen el área. Mocosas hormonales, antes de que inicie mi clase, vayan a comprar hielo para que se enfríen allá abajo y dejen de estar teniendo pensamientos húmedos con este idiota —las chiquillas lo abuchearon y él por su lado golpeó al joven en la nuca con un períodico enroscado—. ¿Qué te he dicho de provocar a las chicas para que mojen su ropa interior? Creí haberte dicho que te pongas más ropa encima.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo —se defendió—. Y estoy más envuelto en ropa que las mujeres del oriente medio.

—Como sea, ya vete. Causarás más problemas si continúas aquí —y como el excelso maestro que era se encontraba empujando al chico fuera de su aula—. Vete a hacer todos los deberes que te deje.

—Ya los hice. Hasta los de la semana siguiente —soltó con aburrimiento—. Iré al museo a distraerme un poco.

—Que te vayas a tu casa te digo —ordenó—. Lee algo o qué sé yo. Haz las cosas que hacen los chicos de tu edad.

—¡Al profesor le gustan los jovencitos y menores! ¡Al profesor le gusta hacer cosas prohibidas después de clases! —tarareaban varios de sus alumnos en perfecta sintonía.

—¡Calléense malditos escuintles o los voy a castrar a todos de una vez por todas para que no dejen crías en este mundo! —nada como una terapia de gritos para sacar todo su enfado de una buena vez por todas.

—Ah, entonces esas ocasiones en las que te pegabas a mí y sujetabas mis manos para enseñarme el uso correcto de la espada en realidad era una excusa para toquetearme —pronunciaba Shino clavando de manera inquisidora su mirada en el adulto "responsable" —. Creo que le diré a mi padre que me cambié de profesor particular —de nuevo empezaron los cuchicheos y malas miradas. Y es que hasta habían puesto en el pizarrón que al profesor le gustaban las bananas en vez de los duraznos; y si eso era insuficiente, el rumor de que era gay y que le gustaban los menores ya debía estar circulando por todo el campus.

—¡¿Por qué demonios has dicho algo como eso?! ¡¿Es que lo has hecho a posta no es verdad?! ¡Después de esto van a pensar que me gusta pelar la banana en vez de que me la pelen a mí! —y ya que estaba frustrado estaba zarandeando al pobre chico como maraca—. ¡Cuando llegue a casa te voy a poner un buen castigo, ¿me escuchaste?!

—¿Otra vez las esposas? Me dejan marca —volvió a hablar y solamente convirtió la situación mucho peor—. Lo siento, pero hoy por la tarde estaré ocupado.

—¡Deja de inventar cosas para hacerme quedar como un maldito enfermo! ¡¿Y cómo que tienes cosas que hacer?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tu novia sin gracia es más importante que tus estudios?!

—Sakata, esa es la razón por la que sigues soltero —se zafó del de cabellos plateados—. Debes aprender a tratar a las chicas y a moderar tu vulgaridad. Sino lo haces morirás solo como un perro —fueron sus bonitas palabras de despedida.

—¡Ey imbécil regresa aquí que te estoy regañando! ¡Y tú también vuelve maldita mocosa descarriada! —porque Kagura se había escapado ante las narices de Gintoki y ahora se encontraba al lado del pelinegro, hablando de lo lindo—. ¡Los noviazgos están prohibidos en esta escuela! ¡No vengan a buscarme cuando su bendición esté en camino!

No era la primera ni la última vez que se volaban las clases. Siempre lo hacían. Solamente que en esta ocasión el motivo era completamente diferente a aquellas mañanas de videojuegos y peleas callejeras. Ahora se encontraban siguiendo a tan singular pareja para descubrir el engaño que les orquestó a todos la pelirroja.

Y siguiendo sus pasos llegaron hasta una bonita y concurrida fuente de sodas. Mientras la particular pareja había tomado asiento dentro del establecimiento, ellos optaron por tomar una mesa de afuera y observarlo todo a la distancia. Y parecían no ser los únicos que estaban trabajando como espías.

—¿Kondo-san? —porque la vida está plagada de coincidencias mundanas. Y por ello ese hombre uniformado con el atuendo oficial de la policía de la ciudad también estaba sentado en su mesa mientras empleaba unos binoculares para espiar a cierta castaña que había venido con sus amigas a tomarse una soda.

—Sougo, de modo que tú también estás cazando a tu presa, ¿eh? Me alegra que ya seas todo un hombre y que estés pensando con tu otra cabeza —profesaba sin despegar su atención de su objetivo. Y es que hasta le estaba sangrando la nariz—. Aunque creo que alguien más está comiéndose tu rebanada de pastel de zanahoria —porque ese hombre ya había localizado el "interés" del castaño—. De todos los hombres con los que se pudo involucrar Kagura-chan tenía que ser justo "esa clase" de chico. Son los peores.

—¿Cómo que mi rebanada de pastel? ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando eh Kondo-san? ¿No se supone que eres un policía y no deberías estar espiando a la gente porque es un delito? —replicó con un par de venas saltadas—. Jamás me interesaría en ese marimacho que se atraganta más que cinco tipos gordos y sudados —claro que no. Él jamás tendría ese gusto tan poco refinado—. Solamente estoy aquí para burlarme de ella cuando su teatrito se caiga —sonreía desquiciadamente de pensar en ello—. Además, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "esa clase de chicos"? —curioseó.

—…Los legendarios y temidos "Bishounen" —pronunció con una voz tétrica y llena de pavor. Y es que hasta el ambiente se había vuelto sumamente oscuro y deprimente—. Son criaturas que aparecen cada determinado tiempo en nuestra historia y crean enormes conflictos… Son hombres hermosos, jóvenes e ideales, cuya belleza y atractivo trasciende el límite del género u orientación sexual…—describió con ahínco, y también como si le pesara que existieran seres como esos. O tal vez estaba quejándose de que él no nació siendo un adonis.

—No sé qué me repugna más…si el hecho de que conozcas ese concepto o que estés analizando cada facción de ese idiota andrógino —y cuando Okita se enfadaba, los cielos temblaban.

—Al menos se ve que tiene dinero —comentaba Kamui ya con una enorme copa de helado en mano—. Con todo lo que se ha zampado mi hermana necesitaría el sueldo de todo un mes para liquidar la cuenta.

—Atractivo, adinerado, caballeroso y con un cutis de envidia… Es un rival digno de temer, Sougo. Si quieres derrotarlo tendremos que recurrir a las técnicas ancestrales de nuestro dojo y convertirte en un Bishounen pura sangre. Solamente así estarás en condiciones de pelear mano a mano contra él —lo peor de todo es que decía esa sarta de estupideces con una gran seriedad.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste que no me interesa la china? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con los Bishounen? ¿Es que te ha cautivado a ti también? —iba a seguir burlándose, pero se quedó completamente estoico, absorto en sus pensamientos más aterradores posibles. Es que conforme contemplaba la emoción en la cara de su superior su rostro más se parecía al cuadro del grito—. ¡¿K-Kondo-san?! —era el momento de cachetearlo sin compasión alguna, sin importar que le estuviera tirando todos los dientes. Debía hacerlo por su bien, para que reaccionara y se olvidara de las estúpidas ideas que le carcomían la escasa materia gris que le quedaba en la cabeza—. ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Debes volver a ser tú mismo!

—Creo que se ha perdido por completo. Ha entrado en modo facial —Kamui señaló al moreno; estaba poniéndose una mascarilla de aguacate y unas rebanadas de pepinillos sobre sus ojos. En términos simples, estaba embelleciéndose.

—Te maldigo chico Bishounen, a ti y a todos los de tu clase —proclamaba Okita Sougo con el puño levantado hacia los altos cielos mientras lanzaba una promesa silenciosa que solamente él conocería—. Lo aplastaré a él y a todos los de su calaña. Liberaré la ciudad de tu molesta presencia y tu desagradable reinado.

—¿Por qué no mejor aceptas que te gusta mi hermana y terminamos con este asunto? Me estoy aburriendo y me está dando hambre. Así que date prisa —el hermano mayor pecaba de práctico y cínico.

—¡Que no me gusta tu estúpida hermana pedazo de idiota!

—Entonces te gusta su novio~

—¡Ninguno de los dos me gusta! —exclamó intentando retener sus ansias de asesinar a su supuesto amigo.

—Pues entonces no veo el problema de que estén saliendo —¿de dónde había sacado la caja de donas que se encontraba comiendo en ese momento? Quién sabe. Pero su estómago agradecía el alimento recibido—. Vayamos a comer y después retemos a los nuevos que llegaron al barrio.

—¿Qué no escuchaste a Kondo-san? Los Bishounen son criaturas peligrosas que sólo originan problemas donde quiera que estén. Así que debe ser erradicado a toda cosa.

—¿Esa de ahí no es tu hermana? —interrumpió el pelirrojo a su acompañante—. Parece que el gorila no estaba exagerando.

Sus carmesí pupilas comenzaron a seguir a su querida y adorada hermana mayor desde el instante en que se dirigió a aquella mesa y tomó asiento tan cómodamente, como si se llevara de maravilla con esas dos personas. Es que lucían como un grupo de viejos conocidos que no se habían visto en años.

¿De dónde conocía a ese chico? ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? ¿Qué era eso que le entregó en aquella bolsa de papel? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban? ¿Por qué no le había hablado de él antes? ¿Qué es lo que estaban escondiéndole tanto su hermana como esa molesta pelirroja?

Ahora sí estaba más que decidido en acabar con aquel entrometido chico.


	2. Acto 2

Lo sé, lo sé, están sorprendidas y yo también XD Pero bueno, lo importante es que hay capítulo nuevo y que la tortura hacia Okita continúa. Para la gente nueva que apenas está empezando a leerme con este mini fic, me queda decirles que soy una persona que usa OCs en sus historias (PersonajexOC son lo mío aquí o en cualquier otro fandom), y a eso le aunamos el angst, drama y humor que ya son sello de mis obras. Así que advertidos están OwO ¡Disfruten!

 ***Dawae:** Gracias por animarte a leer y dejar un comentario. Se agradece mucho :D Por cierto, "ese OC que tartamudea" no es un OC XD Es la Soyo, a la cual olvidé establecer como tal.

 ***FireSoul:** En este momento no te recuerdo con claridad en mi fic de OurPromise, así que lo siento por eso. Pero que bueno que te hayas animado a leer este mini fic y dejarme un review. Y sobre lo de actualizar, tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto porque estoy más centrada en mi otra OC :'v

 **Yuki:** Hija mía, siempre es un placer leerte en los reviews. Disfruta y ya me dirás después si tu teoría se cumplió o no.

 **II**

 **Can't Go Back**

Una semana entera había transcurrido desde que aquel aparente rumor se convirtió en realidad. Solamente llevaba siete días escuchando hablar sobre la relación de aquella mocosa ruidosa y su perfecto novio, y ya estaba harto de todo y de todos. Únicamente le bastó ese tiempo para agregarlo a su lista de personas desagradables que no dudaría en atropellar si tuviera un vehículo a la mano.

Pero trató de no darle demasiada importancia. No lo merecía. Ni él ni el remedo de novia que tenía. Ese tema no tenía por qué importarle a menos que el susodicho intentara una maniobra extraña con su querida hermana mayor.

Ya con sus cabales recompuestos optó por distraerse y matar el tiempo que le restaba de su tarde haciendo alguna ociosidad. Así que se fue por la opción más viable al considerar el punto en dónde se hallaba.

—¿Siempre demoran tanto en abrir la puerta en esta casa? —fue con lo que recibió al pelirrojo que le había abierto la puerta después de haber estar tocando por un minuto entero el timbre.

—Bueno, no es que recibamos visitas muy seguido —Kamui tenía una tostada con mermelada en la boca. ¿Es que no se cansaba de estar comiendo en todo momento? Okita siempre se preguntaba cómo le hacía para no convertirse en una bola gigantesca de grasa.

—¿Y te sorprende? —entró, quitándose los zapatos y colocándose las sandalias—. Aquí vive un troglodita medio yandere y una marimacha. Y eso es algo no muy grato de ver —iba a seguir avanzando, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: en ese hogar había cuatro pares de pantuflas para los miembros de la familia y un juego extra para el visitante; sin embargo, no quedaba ningún par ya—. _Según lo que me dijo el idiota hermano mayor su madre no ha regresado de su viaje de negocios, lo que significaría que hay otro invitado además de mí…Sin embargo, casi nadie visita este sitio. ¿Acaso se tratará de Tokugawa?_

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado como idiota o vas a pasar? —preguntaba casualmente Kamui.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron por el pasillo, cruzaron la pequeña sala y terminaron en el comedor. Justo donde cierta pelirroja estaba comiendo como si alguien estuviera amenazándole con volarle los sesos. Y claro, a un costado de ella estaba su sobreprotector y casi calvo, padre. No obstante, había alguien más sentado a la mesa.

—Espero que se pongan a estudiar o a hacer sus tareas, o reprobarán el año —pronunció, viendo a ambos como el hombre estricto que era—. Bueno, si los sacan de la escuela puedo aceptarlos en la escuela en la que trabajo. Creo que ahí embonan mucho mejor.

—Eso debería decírselo al vago que está al lado de su gorila hija… Ese que dice ser su novio —su cara lucía como si estuviera disfrutando de algo que todavía no ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que pasaría. Y es que él conocía perfectamente al padre de la pelirroja; sabía de su sobreprotección, de sus celos obsesivos de padre y de lo mucho que odiaba a los chicos que se acercaban a su pequeñita—. _Idiota, no sabes con qué loca familia fuiste a meterte. Pero en cuanto el viejo empiece a leerte la cartilla saldrás corriendo de aquí…Voy a disfrutar de tu lenta y dolorosa masacre._

—Bueno, no creo que eso sea necesario —habló el hombre de bigote a la Hitler—. Por lo que me ha contado mi hermosa Kagura, su novio cuenta con tutores particulares que le enseñan cosas más avanzadas de las que ustedes siquiera han visto —la hermana menor lo veía con una sonrisa gigantesca, como la de un maniático que ha logrado escapar del sanatorio mental. Ella se había adelantado.

—Que sea medio inteligente no le garantiza que sea un buen novio… ¿Es que no se debe desconfiar de los hombres mayores? —preguntó, intentando meter su propia cizaña—. Escuché que es cuatro años mayor que ella. Y ya sabe lo que dicen de los mayores…que sólo tienen pensamientos lascivos con menores de edad que usan uniforme escolar —él era como la voz de la consciencia mala que te orillaba a hacer las peores diabluras habidas y por haber—. Podría intentar robarle la inocencia a su preciada hija.

—En ningún momento he intentado poner una sola mano sobre su querida hija, Kankou-san —el castaño sabía que no se quedaría callado y que intervendría—. Jamás haría algo que incomodara o fuera contra los deseos de Kagura. Le respeto y espero que pueda confiar en mis palabras. También sé que es difícil que acepte tan pronto nuestro noviazgo, pero ambos seremos pacientes para estar en buenos términos con usted.

—Con esos modos de hablar te das cuenta de quién nació en un pesebre zarrapastroso y quién en una cuna de suave seda —Okita chasqueó la lengua y observó con deseos de odio a quien lo había señalado como un pobretón malhablado—. Inteligente, educado, respetuoso —¿qué era esa libretita que tenía entre sus manos? ¿Por qué había anotado lo anteriormente dicho? —. Y dime, Shino, ¿qué opinas de los hombres apuestos de mediana edad que se encuentran perdiendo pelo de manera prematura? ¿Crees que deberían recluirse y olvidarse de la sociedad? ¿Merecen esas criaturas miserables seguir existiendo en este mundo banal y superficial? —el castaño iba a decir algo, pero calló. Era mejor que no le respondiera ni hablara de lo mal puesto que tenía su peluquín.

—En la actualidad no hay nada que la ciencia no pueda tratar. Y eso incluye la pérdida de cabello en hombres bien parecidos de mediana edad —¿qué era esa botellita plástica que sujetaba en su mano derecha? ¿Por qué brillaba como si fuera el Santo Grial? —. Es un tónico que ayuda a crecer el cabello. Está elaborado de raíces de altana, por lo que los efectos son potentes y se notan a los pocos días —le entregó tan preciado tesoro al hombre que lloraba de la emoción—. Con esto recuperará su sedosa cabellera, Kankou-san.

—Ni mis hijos se habían preocupado tanto por mi cabello como lo has hecho tú —el hombre estaba emocionado y conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Y es que hasta se había acercado al pelinegro para abrazarlo fraternalmente—. Siento que ya eres como de la familia.

— _Mira que tiene las pelotas bien puestas ese remedo de bishounen para haber recurrido a tales extremos para ganarse la simpatía del viejo…Pero ese método no te servirá con la madre. Ella verá a través de ti y descubrirá la sabandija que eres en realidad_ —Sougo apretó los dientes con enorme fuerza ante lo que estaba viendo. Ese chico era un experto manipulador y había sabido por dónde llegarle al pelado. ¿Es que todo lo había planeado fríamente? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Es que en verdad deseaba ganarse a todos los que eran importantes para Kagura? ¿Por qué le mosqueaba que fuera tan en serio con algo como lo era el noviazgo que tenía con la china? Algo no estaba nada bien con él y eso solamente acrecentaba su cabreo.

—Hay más de estas, ¿verdad?

—Todas las que sean necesarias para su tratamiento.

—Kagura, realmente has elegido a un buen prospecto. Tu papi está sumamente feliz de que hayas escogido a alguien de sentimientos tan puros y tan buenas intenciones —claro, como ya le habían resuelto la vida con el tónico milagroso, lo demás importaba un verdadero rábano.

—Y ya que hemos terminado de comer, ¿por qué no seguimos con el postre? —Shino había puesto sobre la mesa del comedor una caja blanca que no demoró en abrir. Lo que había ahí adentro lucía endemoniadamente delicioso; ¿pero es que quién se puede resistir a dos planchas gruesas de bizcocho de chocolate separadas por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque y recubiertas con un glaseado de chocolate negro por encima y los lados? Absolutamente nadie de esa familia—. Tarta Sacher —expuso para los incultos que no conocían el nombre de tan despampanante postre—. Una verdadera delicia para los amantes del chocolate —para cuando habló esos dos hermanos ya se habían servido unas regordetas rebanadas de pastel.

—Umm…N-Nunca…—Kagura apenas podía hablar con la buena atragantada que estaba dándose.

—Traga más rápido y ahógate, estúpida china —era el deseo que nació en el castaño en el instante en que la vio comiéndose el postre que su querido y atractivo novio trajo para toda la familia—. Tú también deberías comer y ahogarte —soltó para el pelinegro.

—Hermana, tu novio podría venir a comer todos los días si trae cosas como estas —Kamui, su supuesto amigo de la infancia, su cómplice de travesuras y peleas callejeras, lo había traicionado por un trozo de tarta austriaca de chocolate.

Abandonó aquella casa llena de tan buen ambiente en completo silencio. Su humor había empeorado y lo menos que quería era seguir viendo la estúpida sonrisa de la pelirroja; y es que siempre le molestaba su presencia, sin embargo, ahora parecía que su felicidad se había agregado a su lista de cosas que le mosqueaban.

Y hablando de cosas que lo molestaban, había una parada a la entrada de su casa vistiendo un atuendo policial mientras tocaba el timbre y esperaba respuesta.

—Hijikata-san —pronunció su nombre secamente, clavando su muerta mirada en él—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí a estas altas horas de la noche? ¿Se te ha perdido de nuevo tu frasco de mayonesa? ¿Es que ahora te dedicas a repartir panfletos de la policía en todas las casas? —la existencia de ese hombre no le importaba demasiado; al menos en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

—Toushirou-san —saludó amablemente la bella mujer que abrió el pequeño portón que conducía a la residencia Okita—. Oh, Sou-chan. Bienvenido a casa —allí estaba esa sonrisa con la que siempre le recibía; esa que ayudaba a mejorar cualquier mal día.

—¡Hermana, buenas noches! —su rostro se transformó. Ahora lucía tan calmado, tan buen niño—. ¿Está bien que salgas? La noche está muy fría. Podría ser malo para tu salud.

—Sou-chan, no necesitas preocuparte. Estoy bien. He tomado mi tratamiento al pie de la letra —aunque le dijera eso, la angustia simplemente no abandonaba su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no pasamos todos y tomamos un poco de té?

—Hermana, Hijikata-san está agradecido con tu invitación, pero tiene criminales que meter tras las rejas. ¿Verdad? —por un lado miraba tiernamente a su hermana mayor y por otro estaba amenazando al pelinegro de cortarle la garganta si aceptaba.

—Yo solamente venía a dejar este encargo —liberó un paquete marrón de la mochila que llevaba consigo—. Es de parte de Kondo-san en pago de la comida que preparaste la vez pasada.

—No tenía qué hacerlo. Yo lo hice con mucho gusto —la castaña rompió el empaque y se encontró con una de las cosas que más amaba en todo el universo: unas botellitas de vidrio rellenas de especias súper picantes—. Muero de ganas por usarlas en la próxima comida que prepare.

—Estoy seguro de que te quedará delicioso, hermana —intentaba robar la atención de Mitsuba para darle una buena patada al pelinegro y lograr de ese modo que se largara.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes o cosas por el estilo? —ahí estaba diciéndole lo que debía de hacer. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo irritante que era su existencia para él? —. Si no estudias apropiadamente acabarás siendo un fracasado y darás clases en una escuela de dudosa certificación.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Hijikata-san, pero soy un estudiante ejemplar —si las miradas fueran pistolas, Toushirou tendría más agujeros que una coladera—. Hermana, te traje una rebanada de pastel. Estoy seguro de que te encantará —porque nadie rechaza la comida gratis. Ni siquiera él. Así que se trajo un pequeño recuerdo de la casa de los hermanos pelirrojos.

—Sou-chan, no debiste molestarte —ahí estaba, acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era más pequeño y menos sádico—. De seguro te salió costosa.

—No te preocupes por eso hermana —al menos aquel pastel había logrado hacerle un bien—. Vayamos dentro de casa y veamos una película antes de ir a dormir —proponía.

—Toushirou-san…—sus carmesí pupilas se enfocaron en el estoico hombre—, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Seguramente te siente bien que te relajes un poco —Okita podía sentir aquella tensión que siempre nacía cuando esos dos comenzaban a hablarse; esa atmósfera que le mosqueaba y que no hacía más que empeorar. ¿Es que Hijikata no se daba cuenta de que no era alguien digno para su bella hermana?

—Casi lo había olvidado —nada como interrumpir el momento semi-comprometedor de esos dos—. Escuché rumores que cerca de la estación han visto un chico sospechoso que intimida a los transeúntes que pasan desprevenidos. Incluso los llega a golpear y robarle sus pertenencias —relató con una seriedad épica. Es que estaba convenciendo a los dos adultos que estaban con él—. Como señas particulares está que usa sudadera azul cielo, un saco encima y pantalones negros… Mide casi un metro setenta. Pálido, pelinegro y pupilas carmesíes —describió de manera muy concreta—. Hijikata-san, eres el único que puede encontrarlo y apresarlo. No permitas que el crimen asole en esta pacífica y hermosa ciudad.

—Ya pondré en cintura a ese granuja —estipuló. Y con lo serio que era con su trabajo era una realidad que iba a mover cielo y tierra para atrapar al problemático chico—. Tendré que rechazar tu oferta —y eso en cierto modo desanimó un poco a la castaña. Aunque ella recobró el ánimo y le sonrió dulcemente.

—No te preocupes. Ya será para la próxima ocasión —ella adoraba esa parte de su personalidad porque hablaba de lo comprometido y orgulloso que estaba de su profesión—. Ten mucho cuidado.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldito granuja! Yo mismo te re-educaré si es necesario —juró a los altos cielos antes de salir saliendo a toda marcha. Okita había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

— _Con la obsesión que Hijikata-san posee con la justicia ese idiota tendrá que soportar en el mejor de los casos sus sermones infernales. Incluso lo hará cumplir ese estúpido código que escribió para los miembros de la policía_ —es que estaba imaginándoselo y no podía contener las ganas que tenía de carcajearse a todo pulmón.

—¿Sucede algo Sou-chan?

—Nada hermana —ya se había calmado y era el buen hermanito de toda la vida—. Sólo pensaba en que Hijikata-san siempre mantiene las calles limpias de toda esa escoria que está allá afuera.

La mañana llegó y con ello el inicio de un prometedor fin de semana. Y es que hasta el sol brillaba en lo alto, llenándolo todo con su calidez y fulgor. Y si eso no era buena señal, tal vez el degustar de un condimentado desayuno hecho a manos de su hermana, lo arreglaría todo.

Se cambió y abandonó su residencia, era hora de estirar las piernas y corroborar de que todo hubiera salido conforme sus planes. Aunque lo que no estaba esperándose era encontrarse con esos dos viejos amigos suyos.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sádico consumado? ¿Has vuelto a azotar a alguien con tu látigo? ¿Por qué presiento que te has metido en graves problemas? —unas celestes pupilas se direccionaron en el castaño con una mezcla de curiosidad y no querer saber nada al respecto.

—Es raro verlos por estos rumbos.

Okita vio al pelirrojo que estaba saboreando un polo helado de menta y después llevó su atención a su acompañante; ese que era igual de alto que ellos dos y que resaltaba sin problema alguno por lo llamativa que resultaba ser su revuelta y rubia cabellera. Y si eso no era suficiente, también estaba su magnífica complexión física y sus ropajes veraniegos que consistían en una playera blanca, unos pesqueros verdes ocre y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, que dejaban apreciar que se ejercitaba frecuentemente.

—¿Ya te levantaron el castigo, Raiko?

—Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ el que planeó aquel festival cultural con pirotecnia…—soltó con enfado—. ¿A quién demonios se le puede ocurrir hacer un caballo de Troya explosivo?

—A ti al parecer —el rubio se limitó a arrojarle una canica directo en su nariz—. ¡Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?!

—¿Otra vez vamos a apostar por quién es el más fuerte de los tres? —Kamui ya estaba tronándose los dedos con cierta ansiedad—. Esta vez apostemos algo diferente —que fuera en bermudas y camiseta no le impedía meterse en una pelea.

—Yo paso —lo dicho por Okita dejó a ambos confundidos—. Tengo un asunto importante que resolver —y mientras Sougo se mantenía adelante ese par lo seguían y cuchicheaban quién sabe qué cosas.

—¿Y no sería todo más fácil si le dijera que está celoso de su novio y que preferiría que lo dejara por él? —meditaba el rubio.

—Él ha dicho que no está interesado en mi hermana. Así que debe molestarle que él sea mejor peleador.

—Idiota, es obvio que te mintió —el blondo suspiró ante semejante incredulidad o estupidez—. Está claro que solamente intenta negar lo que es evidente para todos. Y para ello recurrirá a cualquier excusa por más ridícula que esta sea… Está huyendo de la realidad —alguien era el sensato de los tres—. Él finge demencia con sus sentimientos hacia Kagura y tú finges estupidez frente a todas las mujeres a las que les gustas.

—Ey, yo no estoy huyendo de nada ni de nadie. Mucho menos de esa tabla de surf.

—Las peleas y la comida son mucho más interesantes que las chicas de nuestra escuela~

—Olvídenlo, son un caso perdido… Ojalá se ahoguen con su propia estupidez —¿qué culpa tenía él de juntarse con imbéciles de semejante calibre? —. Espera un momento, ¿tú no tenías una "amiga" por correspondencia o algo así? ¿Y qué hay de Tokugawa? Me enteré de que te alimenta a diario en la escuela —enfocó su atención en el pelirrojo.

—¿Tú rechazarías la comida gratis?

—Lo haría si es de una chica que no me interesa —esos dos suspiraron y le golpearon la nuca. Olvidaban que su amiga era la moralidad hecha persona—. ¡Malditos bastardos los voy a volver a tirar en un baúl por la empinada!

Y podrían seguir intentando matarse mutuamente, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en la acera de enfrente los atrajo por completo.

—¿Ese no es tu rival? —Raiko se encontraba jalando a Kamui de su trenza.

—¿Y ese no es tu cuñado? —complementaba el pelirrojo.

—Ni ese idiota es mi rival ni el obsesionado con la mayonesa es mi cuñado —ambos sonreían discreta pero satisfactoriamente. ¿Estaban jugando con él? Sí serían capullos.

Los tres siguieron los pasos de ese par con la mayor de las discreciones posibles. Y se detuvieron en cuanto notaron a dónde planeaban entrar.

—¿Ese no es el restaurante favorito de tu cuñado? —el rubio leyó el nombre del establecimiento y después tuvo un ligero presentimiento.

—Creí que habías dicho que habías logrado hacerle creer que él era un gamberro.

—Eso fue lo que hice. Y estoy seguro de que lo convencí… Pero…—no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

Cruzaron la acera y se adentraron en aquel restaurante de fideos. Y hasta el fondo se encontraba Hijikata leyéndole un manuscrito descomunal al chico que no tenía mayor elección que permanecer sentadito y escucharle atentamente o sería sometido por la porra que portaba el demoníaco policía.

— _Hijikata-san al fin has servido para algo más que incordiarme_ —en efecto su sábado estaba resultando más que perfecto.

—Por dios, la tortura todavía continúa —la cara del rubio se puso verde del asco en cuanto contempló esos dos tazones de fideos repletos de muchísima mayonesa—. Realmente desea que se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho.

—Ni siquiera yo me comería algo como eso —Kamui tenía límites también, como el resto de los mortales.

—En cuanto se coma eso terminará corriendo a urgencias —y Okita estaría ahí para grabar el momento con su teléfono móvil. La vida simplemente era hermosa.

Los tres observaron en completo silencio cómo Shino tomaba sus palillos y los clavaba en sus fideos. Lo siguiente que presenciaron los dejó totalmente pasmados; es que se les caía la quijada al suelo. Simple y llanamente no daban crédito a lo que veían.

El pelinegro no sólo dio el primer bocado, sino que continúo comiendo de manera constante, sin inmutarse por el sabor ni la textura; era como si estuviera devorando algo que no fuera tan vomitivo como aquel platillo criminal.

¿Y lo peor? Es que se lo había terminado todo y estaba íntegro. Nada de gestos de asco ni deseos de irse al baño a vomitar.

—Es un monstruo…—susurraba Raiko estupefacto.

—No debe de ser humano —agregaba Kamui. Y es que hasta su estómago se retorcía ante lo que vio.

—No. No existe manera de que haya alguien además de él que ingiera ese asqueroso platillo y no termine potando… —había perdido una vez más contra él y eso no estaba para nada bien—. Va a vomitar. Lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo.

—Oh, Sougo, ¿acaso tus amigos y tú han venido por un Special Hijikata? —la sola insinuación les bastó para mover sus cabezas en son de negación—. Una parte de ustedes no habrá vivido de verdad hasta que prueben esa delicia culinaria. ¿No es así Shino?

—Ciertamente tiene un sabor muy particular. Jamás en mi vida comí algo como esto —expresó tras haberse empinado una jarra entera de agua—. Pero no lo consumiría tan seguido por el riesgo a un paro cardíaco. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Toushirou —¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan íntimos como para llamarse por el nombre?

—Descuida, no me pasará nada —expresó con una media sonrisa—. Corro todos los días en compañía de Mayo-chan —¿quién se supone que era ese? —. Y ahora sólo ingiero cinco botellas de mayonesa diarias.

—¿Por qué no consumes más para que te una buena vez por todas te dé un paro cardíaco y desaparezcas para siempre, Hijikata-san? —había sido ingenuo, demasiado. Debió de haber previsto que ese chico se las apañaría para voltear la situación a su favor.

—Sougo, creo que te equivocaste en la descriptiva. Este chico es todo menos un criminal —profesó mirando al acusado quien lucía como alguien que no levantaba la voz a los adultos—. Hasta me ayudó a buscar gente problemática que estuviera perturbando la paz pública. Es sin duda un gran compañero para el trabajo —ambos chocaron sus puños en son de hermandad y camarería sincera. Y eso enfermó a Sougo.

—Creo que te está derrotando —pronunciaron aquel par en perfecta armonía.

—Podrás haber obtenido dos victorias, pero no has ganado la guerra —no había conocido a nadie que osara en desafiarle y saliera airoso como él. Por lo que lo reconocería y lo aceptaría como un enemigo digno de su grandeza y sadismo—. El próximo asalto será completamente mío —dio media vuelta, listo para salir con la frente en alto. Sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos antes de detenerse en seco—. ¿He pisado mierda? —llevó sus pupilas hacia abajo para revisar lo que estaba bajo la suela de su zapato. Y no, no era lo que él pensaba. De hecho, era algo enorme y peludo—. ¿Una cola? —fue conduciendo su vista por toda la cola de aquel animal hasta toparse con su cabeza—….Es enorme…—lo que estuvo dándole la espalda y ahora lo miraba penetrantemente medía más de setenta centímetros y poseía el suficiente pelaje azabache como para ser visto como un oso en miniatura. Aunque lo peor era ese arsenal de dientes blancos que se acompañaban de un gruñido gutural e intimidante; estaba molesto y él iba a pagar las consecuencias.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? —Raiko cerraba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba cómo esos dientes desgarraban las vestimentas de su amigo.

—Él es bueno con los perros. No creo que este le suponga algún problema.

—Esa cosa luce como todo menos como un perro —objetaba—. Mira cómo le está masticando la pierna mientras se sienta sobre su cara.

—Se mueve así que todavía continúa con vida —Kamui era muy despreocupado. La vida la corría y ahora menos atención ponía ya que le había sonado el móvil y estaba checando su mensaje recién llegado—. Encárgate de que Sougo no terminé siendo picadillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —el pelirrojo ya iba hacia la salida bien campante.

—Mi madre ha regresado y quiere que vuelva a casa~ —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa burlona; obviamente disfrutaba de la desgracia de Okita.

—Tal vez yo también debería volver a casa. Dejar a mis hermanos por demasiado tiempo a solas podría conducir a que algo explote o se incendie —se despidió del castaño y se fue de allí.

—Malditos traidores… Maldito perro —los casi 80 kg que pesaba aquel hermoso ejemplar de Mastín Tibetano literalmente le imposibilitaron escapar y estar a la merced de sus destructivos dientes. Y es que lucía como si hubiera sido machacado por una trituradora—. Te convertiré en carne para comida china —el can lamió todo su rostro y se marchó sin más, dejándolo tumbado sobre el piso.

—Te agradezco que hayas jugado con Masa. Él siempre tiene mucha energía y demasiada fuerza, y la gente no lo aguanta —ahí estaba el pelinegro, parado a un costado suyo, clavando esa mirada carmesí que parecía estarse burlando de su persona.

—A mí no me engañas con esa cara y esas actitudes de tipo perfecto… Solamente alguien que está podrido hasta la médula sería capaz de manipular a todos a su gusto —sus miradas chocaron como lo hacían durante los duelos de la antigüedad—. Voy a desenmascararte para que todos se den cuenta del fraude que eres.

—¿Fraude? —inquiría—. De ninguna manera, Okita —él se limitó a escucharle—. Sólo hay una coa que podría ser considerada como tal y dudo que lo descubras por ti mismo —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dime una cosa.

—¿Y esa sería?

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de comerte todo eso sin morirte del asco en el proceso? —era algo que lo intrigaba.

—Ah, muy sencillo —hizo una pequeña pausa dramática y levantó sus hombros—. La cocina de mi madre es cientos de veces peor que eso y es algo que he comido por muchos años. Por lo que yo ya estoy curado ante cualquier platillo.

—Un monstruo que ha creado a otro monstruo —sonreía ampliamente, con la energía recuperada; lo hacía como cualquiera que ha reconquistado la motivación que extravío por años—. No sería divertido si fuera sencillo, ¿no? Además, me gusta ganar y eso es lo que haré.

—Entonces ya tenemos algo en común —pronunció el joven cantarinamente—. Una pena que en cuestiones gastronómicas estemos disparejos. Aunque creo que se puede solucionar si te acostumbras a las cosas que te desagradan —Sougo abrió sus ojos como charolas en el instante en que contempló lo que ese chico tenía en su mano derecha.

—¡No te at…! —su exclamación fue cortada de tajo por él, por ese infame que había hundido su rostro en aquel enorme tazón de fideos bañados con mayonesa—. _¡Me las vas a pagar maldito bastardo! ¡Juro que haré que te arrepientas de cada una de las cosas que me has hecho! ¡Juro que te derrotaré o dejo de llamarme Okita Sougo!_


	3. Acto 3

Buenas tardes C: Ya llegué para traerles su dosis de comedia. Estoy segura de que van a disfrutar del sufrimiento de las nuevas víctimas de este capítulo. Y sé que una va a gritar por la aparición de cierto chico. No las entretengo más y disfruten.

 ***Yuki.-** Pues veremos qué piensas del bishounen en este capítulo XD Estoy segura de que seguirá agradándote. Y créeme, Sougo va a devolverle la cachetada a Shino.

 ***I love OkiKagu.-** 7u7 Shino es amor, aunque posiblemente el atormentado vaya a ser él ahora XD Pero estoy segura de que amarás todo el cap.

 **III**

 **With R of Revenge**

Su mano se estampó contra la verde pizarra, llamando al orden que se había perdido en el instante en que sus dos amigos comenzaron a discutir sobre temas sin importancia. Si los citó en el salón de ciencias era para tratar un asunto trascendental no para ser completamente ignorado por ambos.

—Y bien, ¿hicieron lo que les dije? —interrogaba Sougo a sus dos cómplices de travesuras.

—De verdad no creo que esté bien que husmemos en la vida personal de otras personas. Ni siquiera si esta persona te está pedaleando la bicicleta. ¿Me entiendes? —sabía que ese rubio le saldría con algo como eso, pero lo dejó continuar antes de intentar asesinarlo—. Si no tienes a tu china es por idiota —benditos reflejos que le impidieron al blondo ser atravesado por aquel florete que el castaño sacó de quién sabe dónde.

—Lo único de lo que logré enterarme es que su familia es adinerada. Su padre es dueño de varios consorcios comerciales a lo largo del país por lo que tiene muchas influencias en la ciudad. Y al parecer su madre es una figura del espectáculo reconocida por sus actuaciones y su trabajo en el ámbito del modelaje —los dos que intentaban asesinarse por octava vez en el día se quedaron mirando estupefactos a Kamui; no sabían cómo reaccionar a aquel nutrido léxico que empleó para comunicarles tan simple información.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de que conocieras palabras como esas —comentaba Raiko con incredulidad—. Y yo que creía que eras una simple bestia salvaje con cuerpo humano.

—Odio admitirlo, pero concuerdo totalmente con Raiko… ¿Quién demonios te ha enseñado a expresarte tan bien? —por el momento el tema del pelinegro podía esperar. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Mmm…Lo he leído de aquí —les mostró la pantalla de su móvil. Y en efecto, todo lo que dijo estaba plasmado en una pequeña nota publicada en una revista de la farándula.

—Nos sorprende que te lo hayas aprendido de memoria —expresaron a la par ese par de viles amigos.

—¡Ey, bastardos, con que aquí era donde se encontraban! —al diablo los buenos modales. El que los había llamado de manera tan despectiva literalmente había entrado tumbado la puerta de una magnifica patada. Lo peor es que les sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada malo—. ¿Ya se rindieron con las mujeres y ahora han decidido darse un poco de amor entre ustedes? Bueno, sospechaba que esto iba a terminar pasando.

El vívido carmesí de sus pupilas rebosaba de seguridad propia. Y lo albo de su piel solamente resaltaba el negro de su playera y el azul marino de su pantalón escolar. Además, poseía una cabellera azul lo suficientemente larga como para que su dueño tuviera que sujetarla con una pequeña liga bermellón.

Un flequillo lateral, unas arracadas de plata en su oreja izquierda y su innegable atractivo, era todo lo que necesitaba para completar su atuendo de chico rompe reglas.

—Bisha, qué sorpresa verte de nuevo por la escuela. Pensé que continuabas en el reclusorio después de que mandaste a todos esos chicos de la preparatoria Yato directo al hospital —mencionaba Raiko en cuanto el aludido estuvo a su lado.

—Digamos que ese sitio también me quedó un poco chico —espetó, levantando sus hombros y sonriendo de manera ladina—. Y bien, ¿de qué me he perdido en todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí? —quiso saber.

—Al idiota le bajaron a la novia —cierto rubio estaba vengándose de alguien.

—¡Que no es mi novia esa maldita gorila! —Okita no se cansaría de gritarles a todos que nada pasaba entre él y la pelirroja.

—Creo que siente miedo de que le roben a la hermana —señalaba Kamui—. Tal vez la que le gusta es su hermana mayor y no mi hermana~

—Sougo, el incesto es malo. No debes dejar que ese sentimiento te embargue —le recomendaba seriamente el de cabellera azulada—. Además, es probable que a tu hermana ya se la esté garchando ese tal Toushirou.

—¡De ninguna manera permitiré que eso suceda! —los tres simplemente sonrieron en complicidad. Eran unos cabrones con letras grandes y disfrutaban de molestarlo con ese tema—. Hijikata-san nunca pondrá una mano sobre mi hermana. Nunca… Primero aparece misteriosamente sin vida río abajo.

—¿Y entonces por qué haces tanto escándalo? —la mirada de Bisha se colocó en el escandaloso joven—. Si no va por tu hermana y te importa un bledo lo que haga la hermana de Kamui, no veo sentido alguno para maldecirlo tanto.

—Las humillaciones que me hizo jamás se la perdonaré…Tiene que pagar por ello —ciertamente se había encargado de dejarlo en vergüenza en más de una ocasión.

—De manera que hirió tu pequeño orgullo de hombre —su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse—. Rétalo cara a cara y derrótalo.

—Creo que Sougo quiere hacer algo más que vencerlo en un encuentro de fuerza —el blondo había dado en el blanco.

—Siendo tan buenos para meterse en problemas me sorprende que no hayan pensado en algo para lograr ambas cosas —el peli azul caminó hasta la pizarra y empezó a escribir algo con la tiza. Los presentes se limitaron a leer en silencio—. Haremos un concurso de vencidas.

—Eso suena demasiado soso viniendo de ti, Bisha —respingaba el castaño.

—No seas impaciente Sougo. Esto solamente es la preparación del verdadero objetivo del plan —se explicó—. De ustedes tres el que posee más fuerza bruta es Kamui, por lo que él es el indicado para esta competición —señaló. El pelirrojo estaba complacido con ese elogio—. Raiko será el réferi y mediará el encuentro para evitar irregularidades —el rubio estuvo de acuerdo—. Y tú Sougo te encargarás de arreglar el encuentro con ese chico.

—Esto es demasiado legal para venir de ti —expresó Kamui tras dar un bostezo—. No tengo problema alguno en participar. Lo venceré sin demasiado trabajo.

—Ey Bisha, esto no es lo que estoy buscando —se quejó Okita. Y es que hasta estaba encarándole con un rostro mosqueado—. Quiero que se arrepienta de haberse metido en mi camino.

—¿Cuándo los he decepcionado chicos? —les preguntó. Y ellos se limitaron a decirle "nunca" —. Así que no te pongas ansioso —el otro no estaba muy convencido que digamos—. También te encargaré que hagas esto Sougo —las instrucciones siguientes se las proporcionó directo al oído. Tal vez era información clasificada que sólo el involucrado debía conocer—. Tras eso se quebrará y no volverás a verlo por aquí.

—Oh, eso suena más a ti, Bisha —alguien estaba ensanchando una sonrisa acojonante mientras reía por lo bajo, disfrutando del futuro sufrimiento ajeno que contemplaría en persona. Y es que hasta su mirada lucía como la de muchos asesinos seriales mientras realizan sus más grandes proezas.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —expuso Raiko para sí mismo.

Okita sabía de antemano la rutina que Kagura y su querido novio tenían. Así que aprovecharía ese conocimiento para aparecer en el momento justo y poder retar a su enemigo, y de ese modo ejecutar el plan que había fraguado unos días atrás junto con sus amigos.

Fue así que él permaneció en la entrada del colegio, aguardando a que diera la hora de salida para reencontrarse con esas pupilas bermellón.

—Oh, eres tú de nuevo —Shino había llegado y miraba al castaño con curiosidad; él estaba en el lugar donde Kagura siempre le esperaba al salir de la escuela para irse juntos a casa—. ¿Quieres que te invite otro tazón de fideos con mayonesa?

—Si eres un hombre de verdad no te negarás a la propuesta que te haré.

—¿Por qué habría de acceder a alguno de tus juegos? —Sougo sabía que ese tipo podía ser todo, pero no un idiota como los que solía mangonear como quisiera.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres ver de nuevo a tu noviecita sin gracia —pudo ver cómo esa apacible mirada se tornaba gélida y tan calma que incluso a él le dio mala espina—. Descuida, no hemos tocado ni un solo cabello de su hueca cabeza. Está segura, atragantándose con todo lo que cae en sus manos. Sin embargo, no la liberaremos hasta que tú aceptes mi pequeño desafío.

—Mira que eres ruin para hacer algo como eso —masculló con notorio malhumor—. Eres un completo imbécil. No me sorprendería que las mujeres salieran huyendo de ti…y aquella que tanto quieras tener, pase por completo de tu existencia —¿había sido mal momento para darse cuenta de lo filosa que podría ser su lengua? ¿Es que ese chico tenía el don para saber incordiar a todos o es que se había especializado en él? ¿Es que cómo era posible que pudiera odiar tanto al pelinegro en tan poco tiempo? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Esto era la guerra.

—Espero que muerdas como ladras —se mantendría calmo porque si no le estaría dando gusto—. Solamente tienes que participar en un juego de vencidas y tendrás de vuelta a tu ogro —aseguró—. Ni siquiera tienes que ganar para tenerla de regreso.

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad —era demasiado desconfiado y eso no era bueno para Sougo—. Sin embargo, lo haré —Okita sonrió discretamente al tiempo que Shino caminaba y se detenía, quedando hombro con hombro—. Pero si no llegas a cumplir con tu palabra y le haces algo, vas a arrepentirte Okita Sougo —ese tono ameno que usaba siempre que hablaba se esfumó. Lo único que quedaba era algo áspero, completamente plano; y eso activó una pequeña alarma en él.

El salón que eligieron se encontraba completamente ausente de miradas indeseables. Allí solamente estaban los involucrados de aquella pequeña treta.

—Raiko será el árbitro. Kamui será el que te enfrente y yo me limitaré a ver cómo te humillan —expresó con soberbia mientras.

—Vaya, lo han organizado todo y así —se sentó en una de las dos sillas de las que gozaba la mesa que estaba en medio de toda el aula; era allí donde se llevaría a cabo el esperado duelo—. ¿No es un poco traicionero hacerle algo como esto a tu hermana menor? —el pelirrojo había tomado asiento, colocando su codo en medio de la mesa.

—Todos debemos hacernos cargo de nuestras consecuencias. Además, ella sabe cuidarse por sí sola; no es tan frágil e inocente como te ha hecho creer —abrió su mano para que el pelinegro pusiera la suya y sellaran su agarre—. Espero que me entretengas un poco —sonreía con entusiasmo y con esa mirada bañada en competitividad; él era peligroso, Shino lo supo en cuanto sintió la fuerza que aplicó en su mano antes de que el encuentro diera inicio.

—¿Listos? —preguntó el rubio y ambos asintieron sin quitarse la mirada de encima—. ¡Empiecen!

—Ohh, tienes más fuerza de la que podría pensarse. Ahora entiendo por qué lograste hacerle eso a Sougo —¿feliz? ¿Motivado? ¿Cuál era el sentimiento que le embargaba y lo hacía aplicar mucha más potencia?

—Ahora entiendo por qué te mandaron a ti a competir —como bien pudo impidió que el pelirrojo ganara terreno y posiblemente eso solamente empeoraría todo en unos minutos más—. Podría decirse con plena seguridad que eres el más fuerte de los tres.

—El más fuerte de toda esta escuela. Aunque todavía debo derrotar a cierto sujeto —le aclaró de manera presuntuosa—. Pero debo felicitarte, lo estás haciendo bien —más fuerza, más ganas de ver aquel brazo estampado contra el suelo—. Aunque creo que estás empezando a llegar a tu límite —no era difícil apreciar que el pelinegro estaba empezando a pasarla mal ante su poderío—. Esto va a terminar en cualquier momento.

—No dejaré que obtengas la victoria tan fácilmente —claro que estaba enfrentando dificultades, claro que sentía cómo su brazo empezaba a ceder más y más. No obstante, se obligó a sí mismo a recuperar el brío; ese ímpetu que le permitiría continuar en la batalla.

—Y dime, ¿por qué elegiste a mi hermana? —¿estaba curioseando en un momento como ese? Shino no lo creía—. Porque estoy seguro de que lo que te sobran son mujeres.

—¿Tú también tienes complejo de hermana? —decía con burla—. Digamos que tengo debilidades por las pelirrojas.

—Fetichista —soltó Kamui con guasa—. Aunque eso explicaría el por qué sin problema alguno —meditó.

—Además es bonita y es más encantadora de lo que podrías imaginar —eso sí que llamó la atención de los tres. Él era la primera persona del género masculino que se expresaba tan bien de aquella marimacha—. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí desde que nos conocimos. Así que fue inevitable que las cosas terminaran de este modo —¿de qué manera lo ayudó? ¿Desde cuándo se supone que se conocen esos dos? ¿Cómo debían interpretar esas palabras tan comprometedoras? ¿Qué era esa punzada que se instaló en el pecho de Sougo? ¿Acaso era eso llamado como celos? Por supuesto que no. De ninguna manera podría ser eso.

—Tal parece que él sí quiere a tu hermana de verdad, Kamui —¿ya estaba comprando al mediador con palabras bonitas? —. Si se convierte en tu cuñado, tendrías muchos privilegios. Imagina toda la comida que comprarías.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón —¿se lo estaba pensando de verdad? Tenía que estar de broma—. Cada vez que viene a casa trae algo mucho más delicioso que el día anterior. Y también gracias a él comemos carne todos los días —no se puede esperar mucha fidelidad de alguien que se mueve por la comida—. Y desde que están juntos Kagura ya no es un incordio en mi vida…—tantas cosas positivas que considerar.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos, concéntrense en lo que están haciendo! ¡No se supone que se pongan de su lado cuando intentamos ponerlo en su lugar! —ya empezaría a considerar el conseguirse nuevos esbirros—. Véncelo y te daré este vale de ramen gratis por un mes —él sabía motivar a su gente.

—Bueno, será mejor que acabemos con todo esto de una vez —sentenciaba el pelirrojo—. Me he divertido un poco, pero debo terminar con esto para poder ir a reclamar mi premio~

El momento decisivo llegó. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin perder detalle alguno el uno del otro. Las cartas estaban echadas y lo único que quedaba era ver quién se quebraba antes y mordisqueaba el amargo sabor de la derrota. No obstante, algo parecía haber escapado de sus manos.

El carmesí y el celeste vibraron intensamente, de un lado a otro, como un vaivén que ha perdido su calmo ritmo. Pero era inevitable. Es la única reacción que pudieron experimentar en cuanto el brazo del perdedor se estampó contra la mesa de madera y toda la distancia que existía entre ambos contrincantes se esfumó por completo.

Sí, ambos podían sentir aquella suavidad. Ambos experimentaban en carne propia el marcado contacto que aquellos dos mundos enfrentaron cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Sí, aquel beso no había sido accidental ni buscado por ninguno de los dos; había sido creado por un cuarto, por un hombre valiente que había aprovechado el momento del desenlace para empujar ambas cabezas la una contra la otra.

—Oh, demonios… Esto va a acabar mal —Raiko se había quedado con el nombre del ganador en su boca a causa de lo que había presenciado—. L-Los dos…se han…—ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo. Era demasiado hasta para él.

—Bien hecho Yamazaki —el celular que portaba en su mano derecha y la videocámara que tenía en la izquierda, demostraban que había inmortalizado el instante tanto en vídeo como en fotografía—. Tu dotación de anpan para un año está lista en el salón de al lado.

—No ha sido nada —mencionó el valiente hombre que sonreía como si nada le preocupara. Pero había olvidado un pequeñísimo derecho—. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

—Huye idiota, huye tan rápido como tus piernas te lo permitan —le decía el rubio al fan del anpan—. Hazlo si quieres presenciar un nuevo día.

Se habían separado. Se habían puesto de pie y se mantenían en completo silencio con la mirada ensombrecida. Era evidente que la bromita no les gustó en lo más mínimo y que lo mínimo que sentían era un cabreo monumental.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue estampar sus bonitos puños en el causante de aquel desagradable acontecimiento. Y le golpearon con tal fuerza que lo estamparon directo contra la pared. Pero su desgracia no iba a concluir allí.

—¿Te importa si después de que terminemos con él se lo demos de comer a los perros callejeros? Estoy seguro de que para algo les servirá —Shino tronaba cada uno de sus dedos mientras miraba fríamente al pobre diablo que se metió con él.

—Dudo que la papilla humana sea de su agrado —Kamui masajeaba su hombro. Estaba preparándose para atestarle otro bonito golpe al chico de la nariz rota.

—¡E-Esperen un momento! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Todo ha sido idea de Okita! ¡Es él a quien tienen que masacrar no a mí! —retrocedía con enorme pavor. Pero no había para donde huir. Lo único que había detrás de él era la pared y los pupitres que arrastró consigo—. Y-Ya con lo que hicieron…es suficiente castigo, ¿no lo creen?

—Vamos a enseñarte cómo la vieja escuela castiga a los idiotas como tú —que lo pronunciaran al mismo tiempo hacía todo mucho peor. El verdadero infierno estaba a punto de ser desatado.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó Yamazaki tan fuerte y desesperadamente que probablemente se desgarró las cuerdas vocales y destruyó los tímpanos de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor.

Sougo se había ido de aquel salón de clases con una sonrisa que retrataba la satisfacción y la diversión de manera simultánea. Y si todavía no se sentía completamente pleno, todavía quedaba ver cómo el vídeo que había reenviado a todos sus contactos generaba polémica y empezaba a ser compartido por más y más gente.

— _Pronto el rumor de que te gustan los chicos y que sólo usas a esa mujer sin gracia para guardar las apariencias se extenderá entre todas las escuelas… Tu reputación se vendrá abajo y toda la gente te señalará allá por donde vayas_ —de sólo imaginárselo las ansias lo devoraban. Ya ansiaba ver ese futuro hecho realidad—. _No lo soportarás y saldrás huyendo de aquí._

No solía llegar tarde a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, ese día hizo una excepción porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie y mucho menos con la persona que fungía como su tutor cada tres veces a la semana y que siempre encontraba el modo de sacarle de sus casillas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con esos ojos de pescado muerto. Ignoró el montón de copas vacías que estaban a su alrededor y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio para sentir la brisa que se colaba desde la enorme ventana que daba al jardín. Parecía necesitar calmarse para poder pensar.

—Me la jugó en grande ese idiota —masculló, chasqueando la lengua—. Va a pagar por lo que me hizo.

—Es raro verte sulfurado de ese modo, Shino-chan —el remedo de profesor estaba recargado en la esquina derecha del escritorio del pelinegro—. Cuéntame qué pasó. Soy tu profesor y deberías tenerme confianza.

—Tú solamente quieres enterarte del chisme porque estás aburrido.

—Jamás me aburro de venir a tu casa, Shino-chan —estipuló con una sonrisilla—. Ganó más aquí en una semana que en cinco meses en esa escuela mugrosa. Puedo pedir lo que sea de comer. Soy atendido con amabilidad por todas las sirvientas. Y si eso fuera poco, puedo deleitarme las pupilas cuando tu madre está en casa y se contonea de acá para allá con esos…—calló en el instante en que sintió esa mirada cargada de mucho odio—. S-Si hubieras nacido mujer…e-estoy seguro de que…hubieras heredado su beldad y todos quisieran darte…muchos obsequios —intentó corregir su fallo, pero fue en vano. Lo siguiente que experimentó fue el dolor del gas pimienta en sus ojos.

—Tengo que hacer algo con ese cabeza de coco.

—¿Hablas de Okita-kun? —ya se había recompuesto tras haber dado de vueltas por todo el piso alfombrado—. Con que logres amarrar a su hermana con el adicto a la mayonesa bastará para dañarlo de por vida.

—Para eso no necesito intervenir. Eso ya se está dando solo.

—Pero siempre puedes dar una ayudada extra —sugirió—. De ese modo pronto tendremos unas hermosas invitaciones en nuestras manos y una foto de un ultrasonido en la otra.

—¿Por qué me estás dando ideas? ¿No se supone que es uno de tus alumnos? —inquirió.

—Me ha hecho algunas jugarretas, así que le toca pagar por ello. ¿No lo crees? —sí, sabía que él era vengativo—. Y, sobre todo, tu padre es mi patrón y si se entera que uno de mis estúpidos alumnos está metiéndose con su primogénito, me volverá comida para peces.

—Exageras con lo de mi padre —estableció con media sonrisa—. Aunque sí lo creo capaz de lo que dices.

—Me duele que sólo tengas hermanos.

—Eres un caso perdido —suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio—. Mejor vete que no tengo ganas de hacer nada este día.

—Parece que eres más delicado de lo que te ves —dijo al tomar su muñeca derecha y contemplar sus nudillos llenos de sangre y ligeramente pelados—. No sirves para pelear.

—Y tú tampoco para dar clases, pero no ando ahí diciéndotelo en la cara —soltó con cierta mordacidad.

—Oh, tus manos son extrañamente suaves —se había ido por las ramas y ahora estaba presionando la palma de su mano como si fuera la de un cachorrito—. Esto lo comprueba. Eres un Bishounen auténtico. Pura sangre. Puedes valer mucho en el mercado negro.

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo Bishounen pura sangre?! —y como respuesta a sus halagos le acomodó un bonito izquierdazo—. Tsk…

—Idiota, solamente lograrás lastimarte más con eso —si bien le había dolido y tenía todo el cachete hinchado, era su profesor y debía velar por su integridad física o lo despedirían—. Tenemos que atenderte y vendarte antes de que se ponga peor.

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo —le recriminó, evadiendo su mirada. ¿Es que estaba apenado por haber empeorado su condición?

—Ya, ya —Shino torció el entrecejo en el instante en que ese idiota empezó a acariciarle la cabeza como lo haría un dueño con su perro.

—Voy a hacerte mucho daño si continúas haciendo eso —le amenazó.

—Ahora con lo que estábamos —fue por el alcohol, el desinfectante y las vendas rápidamente, empezando con la tarea—. Si vas a defender a la mujer que te gusta tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto o terminarás viéndote de lo más patético —Shino se movió un poco ante el dolor y el ardor que sentía cuando las bolas de algodón bañadas en alcohol tocaban sus nudillos—. Que te quedes quieto o no voy a acabar.

—Siento que a tu edad ya deberías estar casado y esperando a tu primer hijo, ¿no? Pero creo que estás más solo que mi perro —ahora se podía quejar con derecho; aquel cabrón le había limpiado con mucha fuerza y usando todo el alcohol—. Estúpido profesor con cara de pescado muerto.

—Algún día una mujer vendrá y te romperá el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Y entonces se te quitará un poco lo arrogante que eres —comentó con tono burlesco y esperaba que él le respondiera de la misma manera, sin embargo, sólo existió el silencio. Únicamente había una mirada seria y una mente que no parecía estar ahí.

—Eso ya sucedió —Gintoki sintió que había tocado un tema que no debía en cuanto vio esa media sonrisa, amarga y forzada. Incluso esas carmesí pupilas se apagaron un poco.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Pero qué es un corazón roto, eh? Ahora tienes más trozos para entregar a las mujeres que se crucen en tu vida —ahí estaba, carcajeándose como un idiota mientras le daba palmadas al pobre muchacho que sentía cómo le iban a sacar los pulmones—. Vayamos a un bar a tomar un poco para que sanemos tu corazón.

—Aquí el único que necesita sanar algo eres tú —ahora podía sentir el brazo de Sakata alrededor de su cuello y de ese modo, pegarle a él. Era graciosa la escena porque estaban mejilla contra mejilla—. Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido. De vez en cuando está bien que los hombres se den abrazos fraternales. Les ayuda a estrechar sus lazos —Shino suspiró—. Además, no hay nada de malo. A ambos nos gustan las mujeres y somos unos conquistadores natos.

—Tú eres el mujeriego no yo.

—Ya veremos si me dices lo mismo cuando seas más grande y hayas experimentado las mieles de esta vida —¿cómo se podía ser tan descarado? —. Ya que estás lesionado pospondremos la lección de este día —expresó para quien literalmente lo tenía cara a cara.

—Te lo agradezco —gratificó con una tenue sonrisa. Ya se le veía más relajado y calmado, como era usual—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó porque el peli plateado se había quedado callado de repente y eso era raro en él.

—Ah, no nada en particular…—lo soltó de golpe, extrañando al pelinegro. Y es que hasta se encontraba agachado, dándole la espalda—. _¡¿Se supone que los chicos de su edad huelan así de bien o es porque es adinerado y usa perfumes costosos?! ¡¿No se supone que deberían apestar a feromonas por estar cerca de su época de apareamiento?! Además, si lo pienso un poco, jamás viene sucio a casa. Su ropa siempre está impecable y estoy seguro de que se ducha más de una vez al día… ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan opuesto a mis desaliñados y obscenos alumnos?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar pensando en esta clase de detalles?!_

—¿Sucede algo Sakata?

—No, nada en realidad —respondió. Pero enmudeció en cuanto vio ese rostro demasiado cerca. Se había agachado para estar a su mismo nivel—. ¡Maldito mocoso no me metas estos sustos! —fue durante un breve segundo, pero juraba que experimentó algo muy parecido a la taquicardia.

—Pues es que te quedaste callado y jamás te callas. Es sospechoso —mal momento para darse cuenta de que ese rostro tenía bonitas facciones y ese par de rubíes de verdad resultaban llamativos. Mal momento para percatarse de que estaba viéndole el rostro más de lo que debería hacerlo con un hombre.

— _¡Sakata, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo apreciando el rostro de un hombre?! ¡Yo debería estar buscando el escote de alguna voluptuosa mujer y no estar aquí analizando a mi idiota estudiante! ¡¿Por qué tiene que lucir tan frágil, como si se fuera a romper en cuanto lo toque?! ¡¿Es porque es un Bishounen?! ¡¿Es por eso que me resulta raro e interesante a la vez?! ¡Creía que lo que decían de los Bishounen era un mero mito urbano!_

—Estás sudando mucho. Tal vez tengas hasta fiebre —llevó su mano a la frente del pobre hombro y vaya que su temperatura corporal estaba en aumento—. Llamaré al doctor para que te atienda.

—¡N-No es necesario! —gritó con cierto balbuceo. Y es que hasta retrocedió tal cual cangrejo. Por alguna razón sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Algo le gritó al oído que debía alejarse si quería mantener su hombría a salvo—. Y-Ya…me voy… Nos vemos después —y antes de que Shino pudiera decir algo salió corriendo a toda máquina—. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera pueden estarme atrayendo los hombres y mucho menos ese mocoso idiota! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error, tiene que serlo! —corrió, corrió tanto que ya no sentía el dolor de sus pensamientos caóticos.


	4. Acto 4

Buenas noches. Sobre este capítulo sólo me queda decir… ¡Esto ya se prendió!

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** Jajajaja. ¿Ya tan rápido tienes OTP? Aunque no me sorprende. Y sé que el siguiente cap te va encantar C:

 **IV**

 **Nascent Paranoia**

—Kagura-chan, ¿es cierto lo que están diciendo todos? —en cuanto su querida amiga entró al salón se acercó a ella con rostro angustiado. De verdad que se le notaba sumamente preocupada porque hasta la había tomado de los hombros y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó a la pelinegra mientras hurgaba su nariz sin importarle que luciera desagradable y poco femenina—. ¿Otra vez ese pervertido maestro está intentando llevarse a alguna de sus alumnas a la cama?

—No, está vez no se trata del profesor Sakata.

—¿Zaki y los demás volvieron a competir para ver quién la tiene más grande? —dijo tras dar un largo bostezo—. No entiendo para qué demonios compiten si de todos modos ninguno la va a usar nunca en su vida. Simplemente deberían arrancarse ese estorbo que tienen en la entrepierna y convertirse en las flores más bellas de la escuela.

—¡Que no hablaba de eso! —exclamó, agitándola como si estuviera revolviendo un envase de yogurt.

—¡Ya sé! —al fin parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le hablaba su querida amiga—. Shinpachi ha dejado de ser un asqueroso cherry boy y ahora ya es un hombre de verdad —estaba entusiasmada por tal hecho.

—Tampoco —expresó con un largo suspiro—. ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? —Soyo giró la cabeza de su amiga hacia las paredes de todo el salón para que notara lo que estaba pegado en estas. Y es que no se trataban de meros anuncios, sino de fotografías nítidas y a todo color de dos personas que conocía perfectamente bien, y que estaban llevándose demasiado bien; más de lo que deberían—. ¡Tu novio y tu…hermano…mantienen una relación prohibida! —gritó con angustia, como si fuera la peor de las noticias que pudo haber recibido—. ¡Shino-san está caminando del otro lado de la acera y ha corrompido a Kamui-san para que caiga en sus redes mientras a ti te usa para guardar las apariencias! —y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sacudida. ¿Es qué quería que su cerebro se golpeara con su cráneo? A ese paso iba a causarle un trauma craneoencefálico severo.

—Soyo-chan, tranquilízate —y como sus palabras no serían suficientes, le acomodó una bien tronada bofetada—. Mi hermano desde pequeño siempre ha sido un tanto asexual. Y que sufriera de mamitis no hacía más que ponerme a pensar. Así que no te puedo asegurar que no sea de ese bando —Tokugawa se quedó en shock. Y es que se había transformado en un cuadro de tonalidades sepia. Literalmente estaba entrando en negación ante lo que ella le decía—. Y Shino no es rarito… Créeme. Ya lo comprobé por mí misma —lo segundo que dijo fue el combo final que terminó con el frágil corazón de Soyo. ¿Y es que cómo se supone que interpretara sus palabras? ¿Qué significaba su afirmación tan plagada de seguridad? ¿Cómo demonios lo comprobó? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—¡Kagura-chan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre los dos?! —y ahí estaba otra vez, zarandeándola sin compasión. Una licuadora le proporcionaría menos revoluciones por segundo que su exaltada amiga—. ¡N-No…me digas que ustedes dos…cruzaron la línea…! Kagura-chan…¿es que ya eres toda una mujer? —la pelirroja la observaba con cierta confusión. A veces Kagura pensaba que su querida amiga solamente fingía inocencia porque tenía cada pensamiento lascivo—. Además, tu hermano no luce como alguien…asexual…ni con complejos —la pelirroja se limitó a suspirar ante la percepción que tenía su mejor amiga de su estúpido hermano mayor.

—Soyo, mi hermano es un idiota troglodita con complejo de mami. Lo único para lo que sirve es para las peleas y para hacer enojar al pelado de nuestro padre —nadie mejor que ella para hablar sobre el tarado que tenía de hermano mayor—. Nunca lo he visto con novia —lo que fue música para los oídos de Soyo—. Sin embargo, hace unos cinco meses atrás comenzó a usar mucho el teléfono móvil. Él decía que estaba jugando un tonto juego de peleas en línea…pero a veces lo vi mensajeándose con alguien. Tal vez esté conquistando chiquillos incautos. Ya ves que tiene cara de niña y tal vez con eso los engaña —lo siguiente que experimentó fue una secuencia de agitadas que seguramente no sentiría ni siquiera si la metieran dentro de una lavadora.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías hablar mal de tu hermano mayor. Deberías aprender de mí —había vuelto a sus cabales por lo que ya se comportaba como la señorita de alta alcurnia que era—. Tal vez tu hermano solamente esté pasando por una etapa difícil en donde tiene dudas sobre sí mismo y su cuerpo. Y cuando la supere será un chico normal de dieciocho años.

—Tú misma acabas de decir que él prefiere el arroz con popote que la papaya —alguien era un poco vulgar. Y Soyo era lo suficientemente puritana como para ponerse completamente roja después de escuchar aquellas palabras—. Y si ese es el caso no pienso dejar que me quite a mi novio. Que se consiga el suyo.

—Me sorprende que no estés deprimida después de ver cómo tu "perfecto y maravilloso novio" no sólo te engaña, sino que lo hace con tu hermano mayor —¿en qué momento apareció el castaño? ¿Por qué se había tomado las molestias de trasladarse de su edificio al suyo solamente para echarle todo aquello en cara? Estaba claro que era sumamente sospechoso por más de un motivo.

—Shino jamás me cambiaría por un imbécil como Kamui —espetó para Okita, mirándole de reojo de manera burlona. Y es que parecía estarse riendo de él en su cara y eso le provocó torcer el entrecejo—. Estoy completamente segura de que esto tiene que ver con todos ustedes. No creo que haya sido casualidad el que Bisha haya decidido invitarme a comer a un buffet el día de ayer... ¡Todo mundo sabe que a él sólo le gustan las legales porque si no pueden arrestarlo! —espetó, señalándole con su dedo índice acusador—. Y como él es el más listo de los cuatro, estoy segura que ha sido su idea —al castaño no sabía qué le irritaba más, que esa pelirroja no fuera tan idiota y tuviera la capacidad de razonar y unir todos los puntos para obtener una conclusión, o que estuviera mostrándoles todas aquellas fotografías donde se encontraba al lado del pelinegro divirtiéndose de lo lindo; y es que hasta había uno de ellos dos donde permanecían dormidos uno recargado del otro—. ¿Tienes envidia de que no tienes ni un perro que te ladre? ¿Te duele que los demás seamos felices y tú no? —sacó su lengua en son de burla y diversión. Y es que hasta estaba carcajeándose a todo pulmón. Sougo apretó sus recién formados puños mientras intentaba contenerse para no darle gusto a la pelirroja.

— _¿Qué es lo que está mal con este remedo de chica? ¿Por qué está tan tranquila, tan confiada? ¿Es que ni siquiera va a dudar de su "perfecto" novio?_ —no se supone que reaccionara de esa manera. No estaba esperando a que aceptara la situación con humor y no armara mayor arguende—. _Debería estar maldiciendo a su hermano y mirando a todos con odio por señalarla como la idiota que solamente sirve de tapadera… Y en cambio sólo está allí, sonriendo y hablando estúpidamente con su amiga, como si nada hubiera ocurrido_ —él había visualizado un desenlace completamente diferente. Este no era el modo en que quería que las cosas terminaran porque equivaldría a haber perdido contra aquel chico pese a haber logrado humillarlo tan magistralmente—. _Bueno, una cosa es ella y otra completamente diferente él… No creo que él lo tome tan bien, ¿no lo crees?_ —porque cuando una puerta se le cerraba, otra se abría de manera inmediata.

Sougo tenía un plan en mente, pero no sabía cómo armar todas las piezas para que funcionara como él quería. Después de todo, sabía que Shino no volvería a pisar la escuela usando la misma treta; y con lo desconfiado que era ya no daría crédito a ninguna de sus palabras. Así que tenía que pensar en otro método. Situación que podría durarle bastante tiempo si no hubiera sido que cuando iba de camino a su salón de clases se topó directamente con aquel singular y apagado profesor.

—Ey jefe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya te dije que soy tu maestro y es así como debes de llamarme pequeño bastardo con cabeza de coco —Gintoki se le veía más desaliñado que de costumbre. Y es que hasta tenía unas ojeras que asustarían a cualquiera. ¿Es qué se quedaría despierto hasta altas horas de la noche calificando exámenes? No. De seguro se desveló viendo alguna guarrada mientras se daba amor propio—. Y bien, ¿qué vas a preguntarme? Date prisa que quiero irme a dormir al salón de ciencias.

—¿Es cierto eso de que eres el profesor particular de ese tal Shino? —allí estaba ese nombre. Ese que le hacía acordarse de algo que había estado intentado olvidar durante toda la noche usando sustancias etílicas para dicho proceso. Pero ahora todo era inútil; ese imbécil había aparecido para hacerle conmemorar su nuevo y horrible tormento—. Tienes una cara espantosa. Como si hubieras ido al baño después de haber estado tapado por un mes entero —Sakata se sentó sobre el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, como si fuese un niño traumatizado que no quería hablar sobre lo que le pasó. Y lo peor es que se encontraba balbuceando cosas que le parecían incoherencias al castaño.

—No existe manera de que yo…el gran Sakata Gintoki sienta interés por un hombre… No hay manera de que prefiera un trozo al monte de Venus…—se repetía a sí mismo como un credo. Tal vez de ese modo alejaría todas esas dudas que estaba experimentado sobre su orientación sexual gracias a ese alumno que tenía—. Me gustan las mujeres. Me gustan las mujeres. Me gustan las mujeres con grandes melones. Me gustan las mujeres con pronunciadas curvas —repetía de manera interminable.

—Jefe, reacciona —y como el buen chico que era le acomodó un buen izquierdazo a su profesor, logrando sacarlo de su espiral de autodestrucción al mismo tiempo que le hizo sangrar la nariz—. Al fin has vuelto a tus cabales.

—Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba —despabiló y volvió a ser el mismo—. ¿Qué estabas preguntándome?

—Que si ese tal Shino era tu estudiante particular —Gintoki asintió—. Lo que significa que puedes hacer que venga aquí, ¿no?

—Puedo cambiar el lugar de nuestras sesiones de estudio por contratiempos de cualquiera de los dos —eso era perfecto—. ¿Por qué tu interés repentino?

—Jefe, tú mismo te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ese tal Shino es demasiado sospechoso —decía el castaño con una mirada relativamente seria—. Aun cuando las mujeres tienen orgasmos cada vez que lo ven, ¿no crees que posee facciones demasiado finas? —él no se percató de eso hasta ayer cuando tuvo el rostro del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo—. Además, es un tanto delgado para su edad y su género —eso también lo había notado el peli-plateado—. No lo sé. Hay algo en él que no me termina de convencer.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando que es un chiquillo demasiado delicado que puede romperse con el pétalo de una rosa? —porque él conocía a muchos tipos que eran más femeninos que una chica y Shino no sería el primer caso—. Aunque ciertamente tiene manos suaves y delicadas.

—Jefe, lo que quiero decir es que tal vez estén intentando vernos la cara —¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué había descubierto que él no? ¿Por qué le causaba tanta intriga? Quería saber y al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—…Que Shino no es un chico…—Gintoki enmudeció por completo en cuanto terminó de escuchar la oración porque lo consideraba imposible. Él había sido profesor particular del pelinegro por cerca de medio año y nunca contempló comportamientos fuera de lugar; ese chico podría lucir demasiado "bonito" pero jamás se comportó de una manera diferente a la que lo haría un chico. Así que no podía concebir que fuera una chica travestida—. Piénsalo bien jefe… Nunca está desaliñado. Siempre está presentable. No apesta como el resto de los tipos de su edad —y eso le constaba a él—. Tampoco es un idiota irremediable o un pervertido degenerado —porque vaya que abundaban de esos en toda la escuela—. Y sobre todas las cosas, parece que entiende a las mujeres… Y eso es algo que sólo una mujer puede llegar a ser.

La hipótesis de Okita lo dejó flipando en colores. Es que si sus palabras llegaran a ser ciertas significaría que él no estaba empezando a sentirse atraído por los hombres, sino más bien todo se debía a que su organismo se había híper sensibilizado ante el creciente deseo de tener una compañía carnal a su lado. Por lo que su cuerpo al ser capaz de ver a través de tan perfecto disfraz empezó a mandarle las señales correctas para actuar.

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no estaba volviéndome un rarito! ¡Sabía que existía una explicación lógica para todas esas incómodas sensaciones que me hizo experimentar ese idiota! —estaba completamente revitalizado, como si ya hubiera dormido todas las horas que requería, y simultáneamente, hubiera recuperado las ganas de seguir viviendo—. Ahora solamente queda una cosa por hacer…—el que le empezara a sangrar la nariz ponía muy en evidencia lo que estaba pensando y lo que tanto deseaba realizar—. Si consideramos los excelentes genes de su madre y la edad en la que se encuentra en este momento…

—Jefe, incluso si es una chica travestida de un tipo fastidioso no podrá ponerle las manos encima —y es que Gintoki tenía una cara de bobo y pervertido. Ni siquiera un sádico como él deseaba saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese instante—. Sigue siendo menor de edad y pueden meterte a la cárcel para después castrarte —esos eran detalles insignificantes para ese cusco profesor—. Y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa primero debemos echar abajo su farsa.

—Soy todo oídos Okita-kun~

Desde que cruzó la entrada de aquella preparatoria hasta llegar al punto de reunión con el que se encontraría con su perezoso profesor, tuvo que tolerar las miradillas de todo el alumnado; algunas eran de mofa, otras de odio y repulsión, y algunas cuantas más lo contemplaban con emoción, como si les pareciera perfecta la idea de que él estuviera colado por un chico y no por cierta pelirroja que se había convertido en la envidia de muchas chicas. Y aun con las ganas que tenía de aclarar aquel malentendido no pronunció palabra alguna porque sabía que sería una guerra perdida donde nadie le daría importancia a sus palabras.

Entró al salón de ciencias, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sentado sobre el borde del escritorio estaba aquel adicto a los dulces chupando una piruleta mientras le saludaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme? —se acercó, ignorando el magistral dibujo que trazaron sobre la verde pizarra; al menos admitiría que quien lo realizó debía ser el siguiente Vincent Van Gogh.

—Estaba pensando en modificar nuestros horarios de clases.

—¿Y para ese asunto requerías que viniera hasta aquí? —para él no tenía sentido alguno.

—Bueno en realidad necesitaba que estuvieras aquí para que tratáramos otro tema mucho más importante —a Shino le dio mala espina que empezara a formársele una enorme y sádica sonrisa en los labios; incluso su mirada era la de un desequilibrado o un adicto a los dulces que no ha ingerido carbohidratos en muchas cosas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? —mientras preguntaba iba retrocediendo. En el instante en que alcanzara el pomo de la puerta saldría huyendo de allí.

Se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó el momento justo en que a la puerta le colocaron seguro. Tanto porque le tomó por sorpresa como por el hecho de que no se explicaba cómo había pasado; porque se supone que sólo eran ellos dos. O eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que se giró hacia atrás y se encontró con esa mirada escarlata.

—¿Ya te vas? Pero si la diversión está a punto de comenzar —Sakata le había traicionado y le había entregado al enemigo por alguna razón que él desconocía en ese momento. Aunque lo peor parecía estar a punto de venir—. Sujétenlo.

Lo siguiente que experimentó el pelinegro fue una seca y dolorosa caída contra el suelo en el instante en que sus muñecas fueron apresadas por aquel par de compañeros del pelinegro. Y si eso fuera poco, sus tobillos también se encontraban cautivos. Literalmente estaba a merced del enemigo.

—Ungh… Maldito seas Sakata —él fue quien lo llevó directo a la boca del lobo—. Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

—Veremos si te quedan ganas de vengarte después de que saquemos a la luz tu penosa farsa —el pelinegro sintió el peso extra sobre su región umbilical. Aquel sádico castaño se había sentado en su persona sin consideración alguna y aunque intentara zafarse era imposible, estaba pegado al piso por aquellos cuatro chicos—. Hora de jugar al cirujano —¿de dónde sacó aquella navaja? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con ella? Bueno, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos—. O eres muy plana o sabes usar los vendajes a la perfección —el filo del punzocortante había empezado a desgarrar la sudadera desde el cuello hacia abajo con una lentitud abrumadora.

—¡Ey, idiota, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! —su mirada se convirtió en una gélida lluvia de ajugas que apuntaban directamente a la yugular de Sougo—. No sé qué demonios estén pensando, pero no va a resultar.

—¿Ah? —el castaño había terminado con el corte y miraba con desconcierto lo que tenía bajo él. ¿Se supone que luciera de esa manera? Por supuesto que no—. Eres mucho más plana que la china —comentó porque técnicamente no había nada. Lo único que podía ver era una pulcra piel y un abdomen lo suficientemente marcado para que quedara claro que no era una ella sino un él; uno que creyeron ficticio hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

—Okita-kun…¿por qué no estoy viendo un par de atributos? ¿Por qué estoy viendo los pectorales y el abdomen de un chiquillo de dieciocho años que se ejercita de manera constante? ¿Se supone que las jóvenes actuales deben verse de esa manera? —señalaba Sakata a su alumno al que estaba permitiendo que ultrajaran otros alumnos suyos—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser un chico si tienes ese rostro y esos rasgos tan finos? —ya estaba sujetando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos—. Los de tu especie no deberían existir. ¡Alteran el orden natural de las cosas! —le gritó con cierto enfado; aunque era más para sí mismo que para Shino—. No. No. No De ninguna manera puedes ser un chico. Tú tienes que ser una mujer perfectamente disfrazada —le quitó el gorro y lo único que encontró fue una corta cabellera azabache perfectamente revuelta. Y es que hasta tuvo la osadía de desabrocharle el cinturón y echar un rápido vistazo a lo que había bajo sus pantalones—. ¡Noooo! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Eso no es un monte divino cúspide de placer forjado por los dioses griegos, sino el orgullo de cualquier hombre viril que se respete! —su mundo volvió a destruirse en miles de fragmentos. De nuevo estaba muerto por dentro.

—No me digas que pensaron que era una chica —sí, eso que se dibujaba en sus labios era una sonrisa cargada de guasa y mucha diversión—. No sé si reírme por hacerme el día o burlarme de ustedes por ser tan idiotas —esas carmesí pupilas estaban viendo al castaño; ese que creyó ingenuamente que lo tenía entre sus manos—. ¿Tan desesperado estás por sacarme de tu vida que incluso has pensado que estabas siendo engañado por una chica y por Kagura? —el tono que empleó para soltarle aquellas palabras le resultaba de lo más irritante a Sougo—. Voy a aplaudir tu imaginación.

—Tsk…—él había meditado bastante para haber llegado a aquella hipótesis. Y estaba completamente seguro de que era muy factible; porque conocía a Kagura y sabía que con tal de joderlo obligaría hasta a un gorila a usar un uniforme policiaco. Y, sin embargo, había fallado. Se había equivocado y ese error le costaría muy caro.

—¿Ya terminaste de divertirte conmigo o es que planeas hacerme algo más? —preguntó de lo más divertido—. Porque a diferencia de ti tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

—¡Bazingaaaaaaa! —aquello sonaba más como un grito de guerra que como una mera exclamación. Aunque lo de menos era que Kagura hubiera entrado al salón de clases tirando la puerta abajo. Lo realmente trascendental era que ese enorme pedazo de madera que derrumbó se había estrellado contra Okita y lo había hecho salir volando del lugar en el que estaba—. Muero de hambre. Ya vámonos.

—¡¿Okita-kun?! —Gintoki empezó a quitar la pila de pupitres que habían sepultado al sádico—. Resiste. Todavía quedan muchas mujeres por sodomizar.

—¿Kagura? No imaginaba que terminarías viniendo hasta aquí —Shino era un hombre libre por lo que se abrochó el pantalón y se puso de pie—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero como puedes ver ese amigo tuyo quería jugar cosas muy extrañas.

—Ya habías demorado bastante y tampoco encontraba a ese idiota afeminado por ninguna parte, así que fue fácil deducir qué era lo que había ocurrido —y ya que había un pupitre cerca de ella no dudó en lanzárselo encima a quien apenas había sido rescatado por Gintoki.

—¿Puedes creer que pensaba que era una chica disfrazada?

—De ese idiota me creería todo. Hasta de que fuera capaz de sabotear la boda de Mitsu-chan y Toshi solamente para quedarse con su hermana mayor. Es un gusano de lo más repulsivo —es que se le notaba el placer en la mirada cuando le soltaba aquellas cosas que siempre ponían de malhumor a Sougo—. Deberíamos castrarlo para que no deje descendencia en este mundo.

—Los hombres celosos son bastante peligrosos. Aunque también resultan muy divertidos y predecibles —una cosa era que la pelirroja se burlara de él y le echara en cara sus complejos y otra totalmente distinta a que lo estuviera haciendo él—. Okita, ¿no tenías nada importante que decirle a Kagura? —el semblante del castaño pasó de la completa indiferencia a un notorio cabreo. Sus facciones apacibles y cordiales se contrajeron, se remarcaron y manifestaban tanto aversión como un deseo palpable de golpear a quien tenía frente a él—. Como por ejemplo el motivo real por el que estás intentando hacer mi existencia miserable… Porque no creo que a este punto alguien te crea que sólo lo haces porque te humillé el día en que nos conocimos —su lengua era demasiado afilada y no tenía problema alguno con decir lo que pensaba; incluso si eso lo transformaba en el enemigo de todos.

—¿Qué tendría que ver ese mono cirquero sin gracia contigo y conmigo? —se levantó, depositando su atención en el pelinegro y nadie más—. Solamente un idiota como tú podría fijarse en una mujer fea y sin gracia como resulta ser ella —insultó sin escrúpulo alguno a quien permanecía allí y escuchaba atentamente lo que esos dos hablaban—. No existe manera alguna de que alguien como yo tenga interés en una persona tan mundana como ella. Así que es ridículo que nuestras confrontaciones estén relacionadas con ella de alguna manera… No me digas que pensabas que esa tonta me interesaba de alguna manera —su timbre de voz era altanero, hosco, burlesco, tan irritante y simultáneamente, tan desagradable. ¿Es que no le importaba lo que Kagura pensara sobre él después de que la insultara de tal manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del modo en que ella se encontraba mirándole en ese preciso instante?

Claro que lo notó. Pero para cuando lo hizo algo dentro de sí mismo le dijo que era demasiado tarde para que de su boca saliera algo que pudiera recomponer un poco las cosas. No había manera de que pudiera recomponer la temblorosa mirada que le había dedicado tanto enfado como decepción y eso conocido como frustración.

Él era tan orgulloso, tan incompetente, pero sobre todo testarudo. Y ella era tan caprichosa.

—Tampoco es como si estuviera interesada en un imbécil como tú que no puede vivir sin su querida hermana. De hecho, eso hace de ti alguien realmente patético y de lo más vomitivo —los insultos que le dirigía era lo de menos; ya ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención en lo más mínimo. Lo único en lo que sus pupilas estaban atentas era en sus manos que estaban sujetando con firmeza el cuello del pelinegro. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él?

Las respuestas que le habían llegado para contrarrestar las palabras de Kagura desaparecieron, se extraviaron por completo en el vórtice mental de su cabeza. Ahora lo único que le invadía era el desconcierto total.

Lo que estaba contemplando era lo más normal del mundo entre dos personas que llevan sobre sus hombres el título de novios. Era lo que tarde o temprano ocurriría entre esos dos si el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo mientras lo que fuera que sintiesen el uno por el otro se intensificaba.

Sí, se supone que no debía importarle ni interesarle lo que ella hiciera con su novio. Incluso si decidía besarlo frente a todos no tendría por qué incordiarle en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no estaba sintiéndose en lo más mínimo despreocupado y ajeno a lo que estaba presenciando; de hecho, estaba molesto, estaba deseoso de acercarse y apartarlos en ese preciso instante, importándole poco las consecuencias.

Estaba celoso y no podía seguir negándolo más.


	5. Acto 5

Hola, ¿cómo les trata la vida? Espero que bien. Sé que se mal acostumbraron a que actualizara este mini fic seguido, pero si ya saben cómo soy para qué se emocionan :v Ya sin más dramas, disfruten de la actualización y pidan a los cielos por paciencia para el cabeza de coco XD

 **V**

 **Colors of the Heart**

No recordaba desde cuándo o en qué instante los paseos a lo largo del río se convirtieron en una rutina que no podía faltar cada vez que el verano tocaba a su puerta. Sin embargo, era un detalle que no le interesaba a ninguno de los dos; lo único que importaba era pasar una tarde agradable, comer algo delicioso y frío, y conservar aquel instante dentro de sus memorias más preciadas.

Sí, para él no existía nada mejor que pasar tiempo de calidad al lado de aquella persona que tanto apreciaba. Así era su pequeño y cálido mundo; uno que no cambiaría por nada de este mundo.

—Sou-chan, no olvides esto o te dará insolación —la castaña se agachó frente a su pequeño hermano y colocó sobre su revuelta cabellera una gorra para protegerlo del inclemente sol veraniego—. Recuerda que debes mantenerte bien hidratado. No quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte por no beber suficiente agua —expresó con una sueva sonrisa; ella era tan amable y considerada con él que simple y llanamente no podía desobedecerle sin importar nada.

—Lo haré —respondió animoso. Y es que hasta había destapado la cantinflora que llevaba alrededor de su cuello para darle un gran sorbo—. No me meteré con los otros niños si ellos no lo hacen conmigo primero. Tampoco me alejaré demasiado para que no te preocupes —prometió como todo un caballero.

—Diviértete mucho, Sou-chan —fue lo último que dijo antes de que el pequeño saliera corriendo directamente hacia la zona de toboganes del parque infantil al que habían llegado. En aquel punto se podían apreciar tanto a niños pequeños como a sus amorosas madres que los observaban atentamente para evitar algún incidente indeseable; era un ambiente de lo más familiar y acogedor.

—"Teru-Teru-Bouzu Teru Bouzu haz que mañana sea un día soleado…Pero si está nublado y tú estás llorando, entonces yo te cortaré la cabeza" —¿quién se encontraba cantando aquella particular canción? ¿Por qué hacerlo justamente cuando el verano había dado inicio? ¿Quién se supone que era esa pequeña niña pelirroja?

—Ey, no se supone que cantes algo como eso ahorita —dijo para quien permanecía sentada en medio de aquel arenero para niños mientras sujetaba algo blanco y esponjoso—. ¿Y por qué tienes un peluche como ese?

—Mmm…—no dijo nada y posó su mirada en otra dirección al mismo tiempo que abrazaba aquel peluche de Teru-Teru entre sus brazos.

—Es de mala educación no responder a tus mayores —espetó con cierto mosqueo a la chiquilla de mirada cristalina y desconfiada.

—Mi mami me dijo que no hablara con extraños —expresó con voz baja y aguda al tiempo que le veía de reojo; de verdad se le notaba de lo más temerosa; ¿es que él le resultaba intimidante o algo por el estilo? —. Y tú tienes cara de ser un tipo desagradable y peligroso.

—Eres una niña bastante insolente para tu edad —y como él no pasaba por alto ningún agravio a su persona sin importar de quién viniera la ofensa, se encargaría de corregir aquella situación.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, duele, duele! —el castaño se encontraba jalando las mejillas de la pelirroja con un énfasis monumental. Y es que hasta sonreía mientras lo hacía.

—Soy mayor que tú, así que respétame y respóndeme cuando yo te lo pida —no era una petición, sino una orden explícita.

—¡Miren, aquí está la chiquilla llorona!

—Se ve que no ha dejado de llorar desde que salió corriendo de la tienda de dulces —él no sabía sus nombres, pero los reconocía perfectamente y tenía claro el tipo actividades que desempeñaban en el barrio.

—¿Por qué no regresas al barrio al que perteneces, eh? —preguntaba el tercer chiquillo que llegó—. Una pobretona como tú no debería estar divirtiéndose en nuestro bonito parque —y en cuanto terminó de hablar sus acompañantes continuaron con la lluvia de ofensas hacia alguien que se quedaba callada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus vidriosos ojos; ¿es que no se defendería? ¿Es que les tenía miedo porque eran más y más grandes que ella?

—¿No deberían estar sentados en el regazo de sus mamis mientras les dan un biberón? —esas carmesí pupilas se habían clavado en los tres entrometidos chicos que llegaron sin invitación alguna—. Espero les hayan puesto pañal o terminarán mojando sus ridículos pantaloncillos como la vez pasada —profesó con una sonrisa que rozaba peligrosamente lo sádico; y ese semblante fue más que suficiente para hacer que esos tres rufianes se repensaran lo que estaban haciendo y con quién acabarían metiéndose—. Al final no son más que un grupo de mariquitas.

—G-Gra…Gracias —expresó la niña con cierta timidez, pero con un claro sentimiento de agradecimiento. Y es que hasta le estaba sonriendo pese a que hace unos segundos atrás se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—No lo hice por ti —espetó velozmente. Y es que hasta le estaba evadiendo la miradilla—. Esos idiotas siempre vienen a meterse en mi territorio, por lo que es mi deber ponerlos en su lugar —dijo para ella. La niña continúo sonriéndole con cierta ternura—. Tienes que aprender a defenderte por ti misma o todos seguirán abusando de ti —parecía ser una sugerencia de lo más acertada.

—Mi hermano dijo algo parecido…—su timbre de voz era un poco más bajo y apagado.

—Pues hazle caso que tiene toda la razón —apoyó.

—Mi hermano es un cabezota —ya estaba quejándose del mencionado.

—Como sea, no lloriquees tanto y defiéndete de vez en cuando —fue su sabio consejo antes de empezar la retirada; ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo ahí así que tenía que irse—. ¿Ah? —se detuvo en cuanto sintió el agarre de su brazo derecho—. Suéltame.

—Mami… No encuentro a mi mami —miraba en todas direcciones y parecía no hallar a su progenitora—. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla —pidió, suplicante, con esos enormes ojos azules a punto de quebrarse por segunda vez.

—No tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas —intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil—. Qué necia eres.

—Sou-chan, ¿sucede algo? —mal momento, su hermana mayor había aparecido.

—En lo absoluto, hermana —expresó con un rostro cándido y lleno de pureza. Y es que hasta sus redondeadas mejillas tenían un hermoso tono carmesí—. Estaba ayudando a esta niña extraviada a buscar a su madre.

—De modo que está pérdida —miró a la niña con una mezcla de angustia y ternura—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kagura —respondió con cierta reserva—. ¿Usted va a ayudarme a encontrar a mi mami? —preguntó con sumo interés.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó con una sonrisa radiante y confiable—. Sou-chan y yo te regresaremos con tu mami.

¿Hacía cuánto había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué tenía justamente que recordar aquel instante de su infancia cuando lo menos que quería era traer a su mente aquel nombre, aquel rostro? ¿Por qué su propio organismo lo traicionaba de tal manera? ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer para borrar esa escena de su cabeza? ¿Cómo podía alejar ese desagradable sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho desde ese día?

Él sabía perfectamente cómo deshacerse de la opresiva sensación que se había instalado en su pecho y que no dejaba de crecer hasta el punto de empezar a asfixiarlo e incordiarlo. Sin embargo, hacerlo, sería reconocer su debilidad y aceptar una inminente derrota; y eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión.

No podía quebrar su orgullo de esa manera. No señor.

—Tsk…—despertó y retiró su antifaz. Pese a que había escapado de clases para descansar un poco, había ocurrido todo lo contrario; no sólo no había podido dormir adecuadamente, sino que había terminado soñando con la última persona que deseaba hallar en el mundo de los sueños.

—Tienes peor cara que una suegra que ve cómo el odioso novio de su hija la convierte en su futura esposa —¿en qué momento se hizo de compañía? Hasta donde él recordaba estaba completamente solo en la azotea de su escuela.

—Bisha —pronunció su nombre y miró de reojo con cierto mosqueo a quien permanecía sentado a un lado suyo—. ¿No deberías estar golpeando a algún idiota o seduciendo a alguna adolescente hormonal? —se le notaba a leguas el malhumor.

—Sougo, al final de cuentas todo esto es culpa tuya —señaló para el castaño. Mismo que se sentó de golpe para encararlo—. Nuestro plan era bueno, pero no contábamos con el temple del chico y que Kagura lo besara en frente de todos —era obvio que había dicho lo último para ver cómo el entrecejo de Okita se torcía y su mirada se volvía mucho más gélida que los icebergs—. Admítelo, de los cuatro eres el que más mal se le da relacionarse con las mujeres —¿pero de qué demonios estaba hablando? Era obvio que él no podía ser el peor de los cuatro.

—Como si Raiko y Kamui sirvieran para eso —si lo iban a tirar al hoyo de los fracasados con el género femenino, se encargaría de arrastrar a esos dos inútiles.

—Tal parece que últimamente no has puesto mucha atención a tu alrededor —el castaño no comprendía del todo sus palabras, pero le quedó claro que algo iba mostrarle Bisha o de lo contrario no se hubiera tomado las molestias de llevarlo consigo mientras lo arrastraba del cuello de su camisa.

Ambos se trasladaron hasta la entrada de su amada preparatoria, justo en la zona donde se encontraban los casilleros. Allí yacía un rubio incauto que iba a sacar algunos libros para su siguiente clase.

—Ahora que lo pienso él es el único que asiste a clases siempre —comentaba Okita desde una distancia prudente. Ambos se encontraban espiando al blondo desde una esquina.

—Por algo es el estudiante con mejor promedio de todo su año escolar —mencionaba tranquilamente—. Y eso ha hecho que sea el favorito de los profesores y…—fue entonces cuando a Okita le quedó claro lo que iba a decirle—. A diario recibe un montón de cartas de amor —en el instante en que Raiko abrió su casillero un montoncillo de cartas se dejaron caer contra el suelo—. Mujeres son lo que le sobran a ese chico.

—De todos modos, no sirve de nada… Sigue estando soltero y más solo que un perro —la situación que estaba viviendo lo estaba llenando de mucho veneno; y ese veneno necesitaba ser escupido a toda costa.

—¿Solo como un perro? —inquirió antes de sonreír burlonamente y echarse un par de carcajadas—. Él ya tiene novia Sougo. La conocí el mes pasado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que tiene novia y la conociste hace un mes?! —se volteó hacia el de cabellos azulados con un rostro de asombro y estupefacción; es que tenía que estar bromeando. De ninguna manera ese rubiecito mojigato podía tener una novia—. Tiene que ser una farsa… Debe ser un trapo.

—No. No es un trapo. Es una mujer al 100% —aseveró seriamente—. De hecho hacen una bonita pareja.

—Bueno, es Raiko al fin de cuentas. Él es un mustio y chapado a la antigua, pero al menos no es asexuado y con complejo de madre como ese idiota —sí, todavía quedaba la esperanza de que ese pelirrojo tuviera como única compañía a la comida—. No hay manera de que ese imbécil pueda servir para seducir a alguna mujer.

—Hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas al respecto —decía Bishamon un tanto pensativo—. Pero conozco a alguien que quiere quitarle lo asexuado... Mmm… Y hablando de Kamui, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido?

—Tal vez esté en la cafetería.

Y Bisha al ser movido por la curiosidad se trasladó hasta el lugar mencionado por el castaño. Y para suerte de ambos se encontraba allí, sentadito, ingiriendo muchas calorías mientras sostenía un electrónico nuevo y llamativo entre manos.

—¿Ese no es un psvi**? —se cuestionaba el de cabellos celestes—. Esas cosas son costosas, ¿no?

—Tal vez alguna p**** se lo dio como pago de algún favor se**** —opinaba el castaño con plena seguridad.

—Es imposible que alguien como él haga algo parecido —estableció muy seguro de ello—. Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que ni siquiera ha besado a nadie antes.

—Besó a Shino.

—Tienes un punto en eso —y unos segundos después de lo dicho ambos se echaron a reír. Menos mal que estaban varias mesas lejos de donde permanecía el pelirrojo o los notaría—. Pero hablando en serio, ¿de dónde demonios sacó eso? ¿Será que ya se dedica a robar y esas cosas?

—Mira, fue por más comida y estará entretenido unos cuantos minutos —se miraron de reojo y una idea salvaje cruzó por sus pequeñas cabecitas.

Ambos llegaron hasta el puesto vacío de Kamui con una rapidez y cautela impresionantes. Debía ser de ese modo si deseaban lograr su objetivo.

—Solamente un idiota dejaría su celular y esta cosa costosa en la mesa tan tranquilamente —Okita ya tenía el móvil entre sus manos. No le costó trabajo alguno descifrar la contraseña y empezar a husmear—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no tenga nada?

—Mira, ahí hay una carpeta con un juego.

—Debe ser el juego con el que ha estado obsesionado estos últimos meses.

—Pues también lo tiene aquí —señaló Bishamon la pantalla táctil de aquella consola portátil—. "Ta*** of Roses" —leía—. Aunque eso no es lo interesante —ambos enfocaron su atención en aquella ventana emergente que nació del costado inferior derecho.

—"Poppy" —leyeron ambos con extrañeza. Era un mote de lo más raro.

—Si lo leemos se dará cuenta —Bishamon había visto las ansias de joder en los ojos de Okita—. Y por la imagen que tiene de perfil probablemente se trate de una chica —y que hiciera tal deducción no hizo más que mover al castaño a cotillear el mensaje—. Lo hiciste.

—"No olvides que este fin de semana que viene habrá una campaña especial y podremos hacernos de un montón de ítems especiales. Así que más vale que estés a la altura" —Sougo estaba buscando leer algo más sustancial; algo mucho más comprometedor, pero nada, todo era demasiado soso—. Este imbécil no podría hacerse de una mujer ni siquiera si esta estuviera enamorada de él y a nada de entregársele.

—"Cuenta con ello. Barreremos con todos y obtendremos los ítems sin problema alguno" —alguien era más cabrón y ya se encontraba respondiendo—. "¿Qué te parece si después de eso vamos por alguna mazmorra juntos? Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos enormemente" —mensaje enviado.

—¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que no hiciera nada?

—Hombre, este tipo me da mucha más lástima que tú. Temo que termine haciendo un trío contigo y Kagura o alguna de esas cosas oscuras —el castaño intentó darle un cabezazo; una pena que él lo esquivara y le diera un golpe en la nariz.

—Está volviendo a escribir —ambos miraban atentamente la ventana de conversación—. "¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? Ya lo hemos hecho un par de veces esta semana. Aunque de todos modos no me molestaría. Siempre es divertido ir contigo de casería. Eres un gran compañero de batalla" —ambos se miraron con enorme confusión, pero continuaron en el chisme—. "Por cierto, sobre lo que hablábamos la vez pasado, creo que sí podré asistir. Así que creo que…al fin nos conoceremos en persona…Va a ser sumamente emocionante. Hasta podríamos ir a comer a ese lugar que tanto mencionas".

—Creímos ingenuamente que este imbécil necesitaba de ayuda, sin embargo…él solo está sabiendo llevar perfectamente la situación. Y ahora…

—Se encontrará en la vida real con esa jugadora friki…—Okita tenía esperanzas en que Kamui fuera un asco total para conquistar chicas y, por ende, estuviera incapacitado para encontrar una pareja sentimental. No obstante, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos que él no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora todos sus amigos lucían tan distantes y menos fracasados que él.

Ambos iban a continuar hablando al respecto, pero enmudecieron en el instante en que sintieron aquella presencia asesina. Era como si su propio cuerpo se hubiera paralizado ante la sensación de peligro inminente. ¿Sería acaso que Kamui había regresado y los había encontrado infraganti? Tenía que ser. Sólo él podría mostrar aquel instinto de muerte y destrucción.

—Que quede claro que yo intenté detener a Bisha…—Okita tenía que ver por sus intereses.

—Al menos déjame felicitarte por salir de la zona del asexuado —ambos se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con su colérico amigo. No obstante, en vez de toparse con unos ojos azules se encontraron con unas pupilas castañas; unas que tenían más frialdad que la glacial Rusia—. ¿Tokugawa…? ¿Desde qué hora has estado detrás de nosotros?

—P-Parece ser que ha leído toda la conversación…—sus carmesíes pupilas fueron de aquella hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa hasta las manos de la joven. ¿Quién iba por ahí con un cuchillo de carnicero? —. ¿Clase de economía?

—¡Idiota, muévete! —Bishamon empujó hacia un costado al castaño, salvándole de que ahora tuviera que presentarse en sociedad como una señorita de alcurnia.

—¿Por qué no juegas ese juego tú también? —a Sougo se le ocurrió una idea para salvar su pellejo—. Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco serás tan buena como "tu rival" y hasta la superarás. Y entonces ese idiota se olvidará de la existencia de esa zorra y lo tendrás para ti por completo —sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si pudiera ver el futuro y pudiera contemplar en todos los predicamentos en los que se vería envuelto Kamui con esa pelinegra. De un modo u otro debía deshacerse de la amiga entrometida de Kagura, por lo que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Parece un juego de lo más divertido —ambos hombres veían a la jovencita entretenida en su móvil buscando el nombre de aquel emblemático juego—. Pero no tengo dinero suficiente para comprármelo —nada como su buen amigo Okita extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes—. ¿De verdad me lo prestas, Okita-san?

—Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños anticipado —mientras Tokugawa se veía de lo más emocionada, ambos se deslizaban lentamente en dirección contraria; debían aprovechar para escapar antes de que les cortaran su hombría.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te has traído eso contigo?! —le gritaba Okita a su amigo mientras huían a toda marcha del comedor.

—¿Crees que voy a tirar todo esto a la basura? —replicó—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que ese imbécil regrese a ser asexuado! Y si para ello debo proteger esto de la yandere de Tokugawa lo haré —exclamó con un semblante de fastidio.

—Bisha, jamás esperé que fueras tan noble y te preocuparas tanto por ese idiota afeminado.

—Estoy harto de que me rete a diario a pelear… Ni siquiera en los fines de semana me deja en paz —sí, ya decía el castaño que era demasiado hermoso para ser real—. Por su culpa mi vida social se ha vuelto nula. Y tampoco he podido salir con las chicas que quiero… Ese maldito se pega a mí más de lo que haría una garrapata —exteriorizó cada uno de sus pesares. Okita sintió mucha pena por él. No podía culparlo ahora—. Y una vez que tenga una novia se olvidara de que existo y por fin podré respirar tranquilamente.

—Aun con todo veo bastante complicado que él tenga una novia… No sabe ser civilizado. Ni siquiera creo que sea un ser humano como tal. No es más que una bestia adicta a los campos de batalla.

—Pues esa bestia adicta a los campos de batalla tiene mucha más ventaja que tú —alguien era espléndido echándole sal a la herida—. Tú ni siquiera tienes alguien detrás de ti con la que puedas hacerle sentir celos a Kagura —Okita se detuvo en seco ante lo último dicho—. ¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que tengo que hacer —volvió a esbozar una sonrisa guasona. Y es que hasta su mirada lucía como la de un sádico consumado—. Necesito encontrar una presa a la que pueda moldear y manipular a mi manera. De esa forma todo se desarrollará como quiero.

—Suena como cualquier noviazgo moderno.

—Pero, ¿quién podría ser esa presa ideal que no sólo sea manipulable, sino también cuente con todas las características favorables para ser el centro de atención?

—Si quieres darle celos a Kagura tendrás que encontrar una mujer que esté al mismo nivel de características que Shino.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero darle celos a ese gorila bananero? Lo único que quiero es que pague por todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar tanto ella como su estúpido y afeminado noviecito.

—¿De nuevo en la negación? —suspiró con cansancio—. Ya hemos hablado sobre este tema cientos de veces. La hermana de Kamui te gusta, su novio te pone celoso y que él le haya robado su primer beso hace que te retuerzas desde tus adentros.

—Como dije antes —remarcó para el de cabellos azules—, quiero que pague por lo que hizo. Y también quiero que se dé cuenta de que no es la única que puede conseguir una pareja llamativa —y ahí estaba, riéndose en silencio, como un científico loco que al fin había perdido lo último que le quedaba de cordura en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece ella? —le pasó su celular al castaño y este observó cuidadosamente la fotografía que ahí se percibía—. Su nombre es Yuina.

La belleza de las esmeraldas bañaba sus vívidas y candorosas pupilas. El albo de su impecable piel embonaba de maravilla con las finas facciones de su rostro. El grisáceo de su cabellera le llegaba hasta sus hombros, se repartía en un fleco degrafilado sobre su frente y se escurría en una delgada y larga trenza que descendía por su angosta espalda.

Pero si su beldad no era suficiente, también poseía una figura que envidiaría cualquier jovencita de su edad y que robaría la atención de muchos.

—Me sorprende que no hayas hecho una jugada con ella —decía para su amigo. Él sabía que tenía gustos quisquillosos cuando de mujeres se trataba.

—Digamos que somos meros conocidos y ya —dijo sin darle demasiada importancia—. Pero estoy seguro de que tú lograrás entenderte perfectamente con ella —aseguró.

—Podría funcionar —sí, en resumidas cuentas, esa jovencita podría ser el deseo secreto de muchos, y, por ende, la presa perfecta para ejecutar su plan de venganza.


	6. Acto 6

¡Buenas noches! Ya llegué con una actualización sensual que sé que causará conflictos internos en todos ustedes. Pero ya saben, son los gajes de este oficio y los que me leen saben que es a lo que se atienen C: Sin más, disfruten.

 ***I Love OkiKagu:** Te causará gracia todo lo que le pasará a Soyo en este capítulo XD

 **VI**

 **Girl's Heart**

Si estaba consciente de que el mundo paranormal no era más que un mito urbano que empleaban los seres humanos para infundir temor al resto, entonces, ¿qué se supone que era lo que estaba viendo caminar a paso lento por los pasillos de la escuela? ¿Qué era esa criatura de cabellos oscuros, largos y completamente desaliñados que cubrían gran parte de un rostro? ¿Por qué se movía con lentitud, como si estuviera agonizando de manera lenta y dolorosa?

Retrocedió con un semblante cargado de pesadumbre y temor. Y es que era ese el momento en que consideró buena idea retroceder en vez de darle la vuelta a aquel ente chocarrero y huir a toda prisa de allí.

—¡….! —ahogó un grito en el instante en que su espalda chocó contra algo. Ahora se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Raiko? —preguntaba Okita al contemplar al chico tan ciscado y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

—¡E-Esa…cosa de ahí…! —señalaba el chico hacia adelante, hacia esa aparición uniformada.

—¿Hablas de Tokugawa?

—¿Tokugawa? —expresó confundido—. ¿De qué hablas? Esa cosa de ahí es la hermana perdida de Sam*** —estipuló muy seguro de su conclusión—. Ha venido para asesinarnos a todos en siete días.

—Okita-san, Raiko-san —al fin la criatura del inframundo habló para saludarles—. Buenos días.

—Tokugawa, luces horrible —fue el comentario que le ofertó Sougo en cuanto la pelinegra retiró un poco el cabello de su cara.

—Ciertamente no estás en tu mejor momento —Raiko era menos vil que el castaño—. ¿Exámenes difíciles?

—¿Alguna decepción amorosa de la que no te logres recuperarte? —preguntó con bastante saña mientras sonreía disimuladamente. Y como castigo recibió un codazo de su amigo.

—En realidad…me he vuelto un poco adicta a un juego en línea…—confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una que pasaba a segundo plano en cuanto se contemplaban las ojeras y las bolsas que tenía debajo de sus castaños ojos; alguien parecía no haber dormido mucho en los últimos días.

—Creo que tienes un severo problema —Sougo no dejaba de soltar sus bonitos comentarios.

—Dormir es importante. Así que no deberías obsesionarte tanto con un juego. Será malo para tu salud —él siempre dando tan buenos consejos. Y por ello recibió un buen coscorrón por parte de su sádico amigo—. ¡Ey maldito!

—Lo sé. Pero tengo que alcanzar el nivel 100 para poder participar en el torneo que se avecinará dentro de una semana en el centro de la ciudad —ambos chicos se miraron como intentando entender sus motivaciones para mantenerse sin tantas horas de sueño—. Debo mejorar mis habilidades si quiero que él acepte ser mi compañero de rol.

—¿De qué demonios estará hablando?

—Del idiota hermano mayor de la china —apenas recordaba lo que ocurrió hace unos días atrás cuando se le ocurrir husmear en la vida privada del pelirrojo.

—¿Kamui? —pensó unos cuantos segundos antes de relacionar todo—. Ese juego que tanto le entretiene. Y ahora que lo dices me mencionó que iba a participar en un evento local que tendría lugar en la ciudad. Sobre todo, por el premio.

—Dos boletos para un buffet en uno de los restaurantes más concurridos de la ciudad —Soyo estaba muy al tanto de todo.

—Se supone que es una competencia donde participan en parejas…Aunque no necesariamente deben ser chica-chico —era ahora cuando se preguntaba con quién demonios iba a participar su amigo—. Pero Kamui no tiene más amistades que nosotros.

—Idiota, se ve que no estás enterado de nada —le regañó el castaño—. Él tiene una compañera de juego y al parecer participará con ella ese día.

—Eso sí que me deja sorprendido —y su asombro se veía en cada poro de su piel—. Deberíamos ir a ver cómo le va. Y también para conocer a la susodicha. Capaz es un sujeto obeso y depravado que gusta de los chicos en edad de preparatoria.

—No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—¡Yo también tengo pensado participar! —exclamaba la jovencita con soberana convicción—. Y si es con él sería mucho mejor.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides? —sugería Okita. Ella se quedó callada y empezó a ponerse roja como tomate—. Es un imbécil y nunca se da cuenta de nada _si no le conviene_.

—Primero debo ser digna de ser su compañera de equipo —esos dos parpadearon. La verdad no consideraban que alguien debería esforzarse para merecerse al idiota que tenían por amigo; de hecho, era él quien debería esmerarse por tener gente como ellos a su lado—. Y tras lograrlo, retaré a Poppy-san y la venceré —su mirada ardía con el fuego e intensidad de mil soles que amenazan con carbonizarlo todo a su paso. Era una mujer enamorada, celosa y con tendencias yandere; o sea la peor combinación posible.

—Esto podría ponerse feo, Sougo.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Que encuentren a esa tal Poppy flotando río abajo…—había un mundo de posibilidades—. O peor aún, que drogue a Kamui y abusé de él para que tenga que hacerse responsable de la bendición que viene en camino.

—Siempre puede usar la excusa de que la ciudad lo necesita por lo que debe irse para proteger a todos los que vivimos aquí, y aparecer cada diez años para fingir demencia sobre su supuesto matrimonio y familia —lo peor de todo era que el rubio estaba apoyando la idea—. Después desaparece de nuevo y así no lidia ni con su obsesionada mujer ni con su fastidiosa hija.

—¿A quién van a drogar y ensartarle un hijo que no es suyo? —el pelirrojo estaba justamente detrás de Soyo. Así que la pobre chica dio un salto por la sorpresa.

—A Raiko —Okita no quería peleas innecesarias en un viernes y a nada de salir de clases—. Su novia quiere amarrárselo ya.

—Pues no deberías aceptar todo lo que te dan de comer —aconsejó para el rubio mientras él estaba comiéndose un almuerzo que Tokugawa recién le había dado.

—¡Ese consejo deberías seguirlo tú mismo pedazo de idiota! ¡Si luego vienes llorando de que te quieren obligar a casarte te ignoraremos por completo!

—Por cierto, alguien vino a buscarte Sougo —Kamui se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista a la personita que había estado siguiéndole en completo silencio. Los tres observaron en silencio a la extraña, una que les dedicó una pequeña pero amistosa sonrisa.

—Hola, mi nombre es Yuina. Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Okita-kun —claramente las fotografías se habían quedado cortas en plasmar su agraciada apariencia. Y al estar parada al lado de Kamui embonaba tan perfectamente bien que logró despertar en la pelinegra eso conocido como celos—. Sé que quedamos en conocernos este fin de semana, pero aproveché que estaba cerca de aquí para visitarte.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestionaba Soyo al rubio—. No luce muy confiable que digamos.

—Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de quien sea —y era la verdad absoluta.

—No hay problema alguno. De todos modos, ya pensaba irme a casa —desde que Bishamon le dio su número telefónico había estado mensajeándose con ella, siguiendo al pie de la letra todos sus consejos para ganarse su confianza y no lo viera como el maldito sádico sin escrúpulos que en realidad era—. Por lo que podemos irnos si quieres.

—Por supuesto —dio un par de pasos hacia el castaño, quedando frente a frente—. Tú debes ser Tokugawa Soyo y tú, Raiko —miró a los mencionados y les saludó cordialmente. Alguien era de buenos modales—. Okita-kun me ha hablado mucho de sus amigos, así que me alegra el conocerlos.

—Ah, encantada —de manera automática le respondió. Aunque al contemplar el resto de la anatomía de la peli gris empezó a maldecir que la adolescencia aún no se manifestara en ella.

—Vayamos a mi casa —invitó tranquilamente el castaño. El blondo y la pelinegra entraron en shock al escuchar sus palabras—. Te presentaré a mi hermana y después podremos estar a solas en mi habitación —esos dos estaban que se les caía la quijada. Era la primera vez que escuchaban que ese hombre invitara a una mujer a su cuarto; eso era impensable, anti él. Y eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

—¡¿Okita-san tiene novia?! —Soyo había tenido una revelación trascendental.

—Es imposible que él haya atrapado una chica como Yuina-san —Raiko conocía a la basura que tenía de amigo—. Son polos opuestos.

—De momento, estamos conociéndonos —aclaraba la joven para esos dos que estaban al borde de la histeria—. Estoy impaciente por ver tu colección, Okita-kun —sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en el castaño con creciente emoción—. Por lo que me has contado es enorme. Incluso tienes los especiales inéditos que salieron a la venta de manera limitada.

—Podemos pedir pizza y hamburguesas para el maratón —sugirió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar y aquella joven avanzaba a su ritmo—. _Solamente tengo que hacer que confíe en mí y entonces podré moldearla a mi conveniencia_ —pensó mientras veía de soslayo a la chica; se le veía tan ingenua y fácil de manipular.

—¿Estamos yendo por el camino correcto? —cuestionó en cuanto sentía que llevaban más tiempo caminando del que recordaba que necesitó para llegar hasta allí.

—Pensé que te gustaría conocer una escuela pública después de que te la has vivido siempre en escuelas privadas y sosas —¿qué tan buen actor se tiene que ser para escucharse tan comprensivo e inocente? Okita era experto en el arte de engañar a sus víctimas.

—En eso tienes razón —agregó. Ahora observaba las aulas con mayor interés junto con todos esos detalles que no parecía encontrar jamás en sus fastuosas escuelas—. Se ve que aquí asisten personajes de lo más variopintos, por lo que debe ser sumamente divertido. En mi escuela la mayoría son bastante aburridos. Pero mi padre no quiere que asista a un sitio como este.

—La mayoría de los que asisten aquí son unos idiotas, por lo que te ahorras problemas y el tener que soportarlos.

—¿Y la comida de estas escuelas es tan terrible como la describen?

—Preferirías mil veces tomar veneno que comerte lo que nuestra horrible cocinera prepara diariamente.

—¿Es cierto que existe una escuela de hombres travestidos? —preguntó con intriga.

—Nosotros los llamamos el Club Kamakko —respondió—. Saigou Tokumori es el director de dicha escuela. Y se encarga de esparcir la palabra del Okama con todos sus estudiantes.

—El Distrito Kabuki es de temer —expresó.

—¿Nunca has visitado todo lo que hay en Kabuki? —curioseó.

—No por completo —comunicó—. Saliendo de la escuela tengo tareas que hacer en casa, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos.

—¿De manera que hoy te has escabullido de tus envolventes tareas para venir a conocer a un desconocido? —sonrió con cierta guasa y prepotencia. Pese a todo su esfuerzo, lo sádico se le escapaba a veces.

—Me has caído bien, Okita-kun —decía, viéndole de soslayo—. Y aunque no te lo parezca, sé cuidarme por mí misma.

—Oh, así que la niña de papi sabe sacar las garras —maldición, se dejó llevar por aquella provocación pasiva que Yuina le ofertaba por lo que se recompuso de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo tranquila. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—Vamos, vamos, todavía tienes que terminar de enseñarme tu escuela —ya estaba empujando al chico para que lo hiciera—. Después podré conocer a tu hermana mayor.

A Sougo no le había nacido ser buen samaritano de la noche a la mañana. La razón por la que llevó a esa chica a conocer toda su escuela fue para que todo el alumnado lo contemplara en compañía de aquella joven y empezaran a forjar rumores; rumores que tarde o temprano llegarían a los oídos de la pelirroja y en los cuales se plasmarían diferentes hipótesis.

Tras la primera parte de su plan completada, prosiguió a dirigirse a casa. Allí le esperaría su querida hermana con deliciosa comida y una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Sou-chan, bienvenido a casa —la castaña abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su querido hermano y una carita nueva—. Mucho gusto, soy Okita Mitsuba, la hermana mayor de Sou-chan.

—Encantada —dirigió su atención en la amable joven—. Mi nombre es Yuina. Soy una amiga de su hermano.

—Pero pasen por favor —se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que ambos entraran—. La comida ya está servida, así que pueden pasar al comedor y disfrutar.

—Muchas gracias, Mitsuba-san —la peli gris caminaba detrás del castaño—. Huele bastante bien.

—Te advierto que la comida de mi hermana es algo picante —él ya se había acostumbrado a ese sazón. Aunque no lo dejaba exento de salir corriendo al baño.

—Espero no morir en el proceso —tomó asiento a mano derecha del castaño—. El curry siempre sabe bien, sea picoso o no.

—Ojalá sea de tu agrado —hablaba la hermana mirando a la desconocida—. Si Sou-chan me hubiera dicho que traería visita a casa hubiera cocinado algo mucho mejor.

—Descuide, esto está perfecto para mí —ella ya había comido más de un par de cucharadas y seguía como si nada. Y es que hasta parecía disfrutarlo—. Okita-kun, eres un mentiroso. La comida de tu hermana no pica en lo más mínimo.

— _¿Cómo que no pica? Yo apenas y lo probé y tengo la lengua completamente entumida_ —sino se le escurrían las lágrimas es porque era bien machito, pero ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban—. _Esto pica mucho más de lo usual. A este punto moriré antes de ver completada mi venganza_ —Yuina por su lado ya se había terminado su plato y ahora bebía un vaso de limonada tranquilamente—. _¿Qué clase de estómago tiene esta mujer? ¿Cómo se comió todo eso sin sufrir una úlcera?_

—Sou-chan, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo acaso? —si seguía comiendo lo que ella preparaba probablemente terminaría con sangrado de tubo digestivo alto—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

—No, claro que no hermana. Solamente estaba saboreando el delicioso curry que has hecho —cogió todo el valor que poseía y devoró el platillo rápidamente, para no sentir la picazón. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pararse de su lugar y salir corriendo con dirección al baño.

—Le he dicho miles de veces que no debe comerse mi comida si no quiere, pero él es demasiado necio y orgulloso y lo hace de todos modos pese a que termina enfermo del estómago —comentaba para la de ojos esmeralda—. Tú también has sido educada al comerte lo que hice. Te lo agradezco.

—Mi hermano mayor es quien se encarga de cocinar. Pero todos sus platillos son picosos o demasiado condimentados, así que estoy acostumbrada —comentó tras servirse un poco más de curry—. Es por eso que esté curry me sabe bastante bien.

—Algún día debería pedirle algunas buenas recetas a tu hermano —agregaba, sonriente.

—Estoy segura que con esos nuevos recetarios Okita-kun terminaría en el hospital de una buena vez por todas —y su comentario llevó a ambas mujeres a echarse a reír.

— _Moriré si continúo comiendo de esta manera_ —Sougo ya estaba de camino al comedor. Y aunque su intención era tomar asiento se detuvo para contemplar la escena que tenía en frente—. _No imaginé que terminarían llevándose bien en tan poco tiempo. La última vez que vi a mi hermana riéndose de esa manera fue cuando hablaba con la china y el bueno para nada de Hijikat-san_ —sonrió lenta pero ampliamente. Estaba complacido de lo bien que estaban marchando sus planes.

¿Cuántas copas de cristal permanecían repartidas por toda la mesa? ¿Cuántos pastelillos tuvieron que morir para satisfacer el antojo de quien poseía un hoyo negro en vez de un estómago? ¿Cómo le hacía para mantener su peso cuando devoraba como un concursante de sumo?

Pero cuestiones como esas no le interesaban a ella ni tampoco a quien le estaba acompañando a comer. Ambos parecían estar acostumbrados a las manías del otro, por lo que no resultaba de lo más incómodo para ninguno el actuar del otro; tal vez ellos poseían eso que se conocía como confianza.

—La comida aquí siempre es de lo mejor —era una troglodita después de todo y nunca despreciaría la comida gourmet.

—De manera que tu madre volvió a irse de la ciudad por cuestiones de negocios —expresó tras terminar un croissant relleno de chocolate—. Quería conocerla. Ahora tendré que esperar para ello —ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en un bonito comedor de cedro.

—Regresará a finales de mes, por lo que podré presentártela —la pelirroja estaba limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Al fin estaba llena—. Estoy segura de que le caerás bien como al pelado de mi padre.

—Sé que estás molesta por lo que te dijo Okita ese día —ella chasqueó la lengua ante ese recuerdo—. Pero si te dejas llevar por eso, le darás la satisfacción que tanto está buscando —él tenía razón. Y ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso pasaría si se dejaba manipular por las palabras del castaño—. Las provocaciones son lo que mejor se le dan.

—Quisiera ser como tú…Siempre mantienes la cabeza fría cuando pasan esa clase de cosas —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Parecía odiar su propia volatilidad—. Por cierto…lamento haber hecho algo como eso en frente de todos…—su disculpa emergió en un tono bajo y empapado de vergüenza. Y es que hasta estaba evadiéndole su mirada.

—Sabes que no hay problema alguno de mi parte —se puso de pie, encaminándose hasta su puesto—. Sin embargo, ¿no hubieras preferido guardar ese beso para otra ocasión? —interrogó, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en ella; eran tan intensas como llamativas—. Fue tu primer beso, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo he besado chicos infinidad de veces! —prorrumpió, con las mejillas rojas y timidez. Podría decir que era experta con los hombres, pero al final de cuentas no era más que una mentira mal representada—. Así que no te preocupes por tonterías como esas.

—Kagura, eres muy mala mintiendo y lo sabes —llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Incluso se había agachado un poco para quedar cara a cara—. Atesoraré ese primer beso tuyo —palabras tan simples que eran capaces de lograr que ella se pusiera un poco más roja y con una mirada evasiva. Le parecía ridículo que muy dentro fuera como esas chiquillas que se emocionaban ante cualquier gesto realizado por un hombre apuesto—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa ya?

—No. Aún no —al fin estaban chocando sus miradas— Quiero estar un poco más de tiempo aquí.

—Está bien —se alzó, estableciendo una sana distancia entre ambos—. Mis hermanos no están en casa por el momento, así que no hay mucho que hacer por aquí —caminó hacia una de las ventanas que poseía la habitación; justo la que daba hacia el jardín trasero de su residencia—. Podríamos ir al cine.

—Hay una película de zombies ninjas que quiero ver —oh sí, la emoción regresó a su mirada—. Así que vamos.

—Después podemos…—su teléfono móvil anunció un mensaje de texto que él no demoró en leer. No respondió, solamente se limitó a sonreír disimuladamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —escudriñó.

—No exactamente —respondió—. Descuida, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —guardó su teléfono celular y se encaminó hacia la salida—. Démonos prisa para agarrar una buena función.

Transitaron las calles del Distrito Kabuki entre la multitud de gente y adolescentes que estaban más que dispuestos a disfrutar de una tarde de viernes. Aunque ellos tampoco eran la excepción.

—Hay más gente de la que esperaba —Shino estaba formado para comprar los boletos junto a la pelirroja—. Creo que aquí hay más parejitas de lo esperado.

—Todos esos idiotas solamente vienen al cine para estar a oscuras y meterse la mano —decía vilmente la chiquilla mientras se hurgaba la nariz. Y es que todos allí le escucharon y estaban lanzándole malas miradas—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad… Solamente han venido aquí porque no tienen dinero para un motel.

—Mira quien lo dice, tabla de planchar.

—Sí, sí, hablas porque a ti nadie te metería la mano por lo fea y plana que estás —y pronto más chicas empezaron a unirse a la burla colectiva que iniciaron todas las chicas que ahí estaban presentes.

—Yo no diría lo mismo —llevó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja, acercándole a él rápidamente. Y fue una acción que tomó en curva a todos los que estaban allí; sobre todo a la ofuscada chica—. Y les sugiero que no se metan con ella, después de todo, es mi novia. Por lo que no necesitamos de esta clase de lugares de segunda para hacer lo que cualquier otra pareja hace —las palabras dejaron calladitas y despertaron la envidia de quienes miraban la escena y no creían que un tipo como él estuviera saliendo con una chica como ella—. ¿No te parece así, Kagura? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que raspaba lo pícaro.

—T-Te golpearé si haces algo pervertido…—amenazó con una voz tartamuda.

—Tentador, pero prefiero abstenerme de tus golpes por el momento —estableció con cierta burla.

—Hmp… Ahora tendrás que invitarme las palomitas y el refresco —ahora era ella la indignada. Mujeres, nadie las comprendía.

—Pero si acabas de comerte como doce parfaits de chocolate.

—La caminata de tu casa hasta aquí me ha abierto el apetito —fue su excusa barata.

—Si me dejas elegir el sabor de las palomitas te las compro.

—Siempre y cuando no sean acarameladas todo bien —fue su condición.

Era viernes y desearía estar divirtiéndose en compañía de su mejor amiga, pero esta tenía pareja y ya no tenía nada de tiempo para ella y sus crisis existenciales usuales. Podría intentar con su hermano mayor, pero era un hombre asalariado que era técnicamente, un esclavo de sus deberes políticos. Así que no tenía mayor remedio que ir por un delicioso helado de vainilla con chocolate y tomar asiento en una de las bancas del parque más concurrido de la ciudad.

Aunque parecía ser que no era la única que sufría el rechazo de la diosa de la fortuna. Después de todo, al lado tenía a cierto fracasado hombre.

—¿Profesor Sakata? —tantos sitios en los que podrían estar ambos y tenían que coincidir justamente en ese.

—Oh, eres tú, la princesita de la preparatoria Gintama —soltó en tono aburrido—. ¿No deberías estar en una cita con tu novio mientras fingen ir al cine para meterse mano?

—¡Yo jamás haría algo tan sucio! —le gritó, captando la atención de todos los transeúntes—. Además, yo no tengo novio…

—Con lo mustia que eres no me sorprende escuchar eso —al terminar su helado prosiguió con una piruleta—. El idiota que venga y diga que las chicas inocentes y recatadas los encienden, y son la mejor opción, merecen que los castren y los cuelguen de las pelotas —alguien estaba olvidando que hablaba con una alumna y no con borracho de cantina—. A nosotros los hombres nos gusta que sean inocentes, pero a la vez pícaras y ardientes. Una combinación como esa mata a cualquiera —¿era una regla general para todos los hombres? ¿Aplicaría también con Kamui ¿Ella podría llegar a dominar ambas facetas? —. Y con un poco más de carne encima…—expresó para quien seguramente no pasaba de la copa A—. Descuida, algún día te crecerán. Sino siempre puedes usar un sujetador con relleno.

—¡…! —la pobre se puso increíblemente roja por sus palabras. Y es que hasta ahogó un chillido—. ¡¿Pero qué cosas está diciendo?!

—Al menos tu amiga la marimacha le espera un brillante futuro —pronunció, ensanchando una sonrisa—. Con ver a su madre queda claro que ha recibido buenos genes y que estará rodeada de imbéciles hormonales que querrán devorársela en un instante —la pobre Soyo se limitaba a escuchar y traumarse un poco más—. Ya veremos si la suerte te sonríe a ti también.

—Sakata-san, usted es hombre, ¿no? —¿cómo que se supone? ¿Pues cara de qué le veía? ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía las pelotas de adorno o qué? —. Por lo que debe de tener buenos consejos para que una chica logre llegar al corazón de un chico.

—Eso depende del tipo de hombre del que estemos hablando. Los hay de muchos tipos… Tenemos a los vírgenes como Shinpachi y Yamazaki, aunque este último ya se encuentre descansando en el otro mundo. Y esos son fáciles de engatusar y conquistar. Creerán en todo lo que les digas a la primer —¿el pelirrojo era casto y puro o ya habría sido estrenado? Preguntas sin respuestas—. También están los acosadores como Kondo o los poco hombres como Hijikata —Kamui no formaba parte de esos dos grupos—. Están los experimentados como Bisha y los buenos prospectos de novio como Raiko —claramente no era un conquistador y tampoco se parecía en lo más mínimo al blondo—. Por último, tenemos a los acomplejados con su madre y que tienen finta de asexuados —sí, esa era la categoría de Kamui.

—Quisiera consejos para el último grupo de chicos.

—¿Por qué una mujer podría fijarse en esa clase de chicos fracasados? —otra interrogante sin respuesta—. Por donde sea que lo veas es un tipo patético que querrá visitar a su mami cada fin de semana y sobre todas las cosas, no querrá meterte la mano y hacerte sentir mujer —suspiró al contemplar el rostro impaciente de esa jovencita. De verdad hablaba en serio—. Tendrás que verte como su madre. Así robarás su atención.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea… Además, ese tono de cabello no me queda.

—¿Por qué no intentas ignorarlo? De ese modo él se sentirá poco a poco excluido de tu vida y no tendrá más remedio que acercarse a ti para ver lo que está pasando —al fin estaba dando un consejo decente.

—Dudo que se dé cuenta de que lo estoy ignorando…—confesó con cierta pena—. Debe haber otro modo.

—Ponle esto en su comida —eso que le entregó en sus manos era un frasquito sin etiqueta alguna. ¿Qué se supone que era? —. Caerá dormido en menos de cinco minutos. Y cuando eso pase deberás aprovechar y crear la situación más comprometedora posible —pero, ¿qué le estaba diciendo ese profesor? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? —. Y entonces finge ser la víctima y exígele que repare el daño que te ha hecho.

—Pero eso suena demasiado vil y bajo —ella era una mujer de principios—. Yo quiero obtener su corazón de manera justa y honrada. Para que de ese modo todo lo que él llegue a sentir por mí sea real y duradero —expresó con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, con esa inocencia y pureza que caracteriza al primer amor. Y esa clase de discursos le provocaba a Gintoki un revoltijo en el estómago.

—Si los sentimientos importaran, ¿crees que tu amiga se hubiera amarrado a ese novio ricachón que tiene ahorita? —ese era un buen punto—. Niña, este mundo no es tan bonito y rosa como te lo pintan. El mundo real es cruel y está lleno de basura y gente torcida —había vivido lo suficiente para estar seguro de lo que decía.

—Yo no puedo hacer algo como eso… Iría en contra de mis principios…

—Bueno, no digas que tu maestro no te ha ayudado y aconsejado sabiamente —sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió—. Las nuevas generaciones no valoran el legado de los mayores.

—Sakata-san, si me disculpa, me retiro. Volveré a casa antes de que preocupe a mi hermano —se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropajes y con una actitud renovada—. Gracias por sus palabras. Ahora tengo claro lo que no debo de hacer para conquistar al chico del que estoy enamorada —le devolvió aquel frasquito.

—No hay de qué —sonrió con burla y cierta satisfacción.

Estuvo a punto de iniciar su retirada, no obstante, se mantuvo inmóvil en cuanto escuchó tan cantarina y familiar voz; la cual estaba a un par de metros detrás de ella, justo al otro lado de donde había estado sentada. Y haya sido el impulso o la curiosidad se asomó, valiéndose de los arbustos como su camuflaje perfecto. Y es que hasta ese profesor se le había unido al cotilleo.

—Como te dije, no fui yo quien escribió aquellos mensajes —él había tomado asiento mientras tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja; después de todo estaba en medio de una llamada—. Alguien más se encargó de escribirlos.

—Eso te enseñará a que no debes dejar tus cosas en cualquier lado —Tokugawa y Sakata poseían un excelente oído porque habían escuchado sin problema alguno; y es que hasta se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer—. Pero dejando ese tema a un lado, ya es un hecho que asista al evento que habrá en la ciudad el próximo domingo.

—Espero que haya oponentes interesantes~

—Me conformo con que no te metas en problemas unos días antes y termines faltando. Tu tendencia a los problemas es legendaria —esa conversación no estaba gustándole mucho que digamos a cierta pelinegra—. Ni siquiera en los videojuegos puedes estar en paz con otros.

—A mí sólo me gusta medir mi fuerza con los demás~

—Tú eres solamente un idiota adicto a las peleas, sean reales o digitales.

—Hasta el momento no he encontrado a nadie que me venza en ninguna de las dos —profesó con enorme orgullo. Incluso aquel tono aniñado que siempre empleaba para hablar se esfumó, dejando un timbre que se ajustaba de maravilla a su edad física—. Cuando el concurso termine, te derrotaré. Así que apostemos.

—Que seas bueno no significa que me vencerás —sentenciaba la joven del otro lado de la bocina—. El premio de la apuesta será mío.

—Lo haré y te tragarás tus palabras.

—Jamás pensé vivir lo suficientemente para ver al asexuado flirteando con una chica —habló Gintoki en cuanto el pelirrojo colgó y se fue del lugar; menos mal era medio idiota y no los notó.

—Él no está cortejando a ninguna chica —renegaba la pelinegra—. Solamente es una conocida con la que hace equipo en un estúpido juego rpg.

—Yo reconozco cuando un tipo está intentando impresionar a una chica para llamar su atención. Y eso era justamente lo que ese imbécil se encontraba haciendo en ese preciso momento…—iba a alegar más pero repentinamente el ambiente comenzó a sentirse mucho más frío y peligroso. Y es que hasta se sentía observado por una bestia amenazadora que no duraría en masacrarlo ahí mismo—. P-Pero…estoy seguro de que la chica no se dio cuenta de ello. Creo que hasta pasa de su existencia y solamente lo ve como un buen amigo…—tenía que salvar su pellejo a cualquier precio—. ¿Por qué no pensamos una manera para lograr que él se enamore de ti, eh? Deja que Gin-chan sea tu gurú del amor.


	7. Acto 7

Bonita tarde C: Ya estoy aquí con una bonita actualización que me salió más larga de lo esperado. Espero la disfruten y no me odien demasiado por arrebatarles un buen momento OkiKagu XD

 ***ILove OkiKagu:** Esta cosa se acaba de prender. Ahora sí jajajaja.

 **VII**

 **Porque los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen**

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Tenía que soportar el dolor que experimentaban sus pulmones y el cansancio que se acumulaba rápidamente en todo su cuerpo. Debía resistir si es que quería llegar antes de que las campanadas de la escuela sonaran y la puerta le fuera cerrada; ya no podía acumular otro retardo o el director llamaría a sus padres.

Derrapó como el mejor jugador de béisbol cuando intenta robar la última base. Y gracias a ello logró entrar antes de que aquel perezoso profesor cerrara y la dejara fuera.

—Ya deberías decirle a ese novio tuyo que te deje ir antes de sus encuentros amorosos o terminarás perdiendo el año —Gintoki sonreía con guasa, disfrutando del gesto torcido que la pelirroja tenía en su cara—. Está bien que goces las mieles de la adolescencia, pero a este paso acabarás con la escuela trunca y dos retoños a tu lado.

—Fue culpa de mi estúpido hermano el que llegara tarde —expresó con malhumor—. El muy maldito se puso a robarme el desayuno y tuve que ponerlo en su lugar.

—¿No crees que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para adjudicarle todos tus problemas a tu hermano?

—Él es el causante de todo —sacudió su falda, ajustó sus lentes y se peinó un poco—. Ya debería conseguirse alguien con quien entretenerse.

—Sí, es una brillante idea —apoyaba el de cabellos plateados—. Debería entretenerse no sé, con una chica de unos catorce años de edad, de cabello largo y negro, más que dispuesta a darle de comer todos los días y a complacerle en lo que se le antojara… ¿No crees? —él tenía una misión y se valdría de todos los medios y personas para conseguirlo.

—¿Quién querría a una mujer tan sumisa y condescendiente como esa de novia? —inquirió, viéndole de soslayo—. Lo que mi hermano necesita es una mujer que lo domestique y lo tenga con la correa corta.

—¿Quieres decir que le va el masoquismo? —sacó su libreta y empezó a anotar. Lo que Kagura le diera de información sobre el idiota adicto a las peleas era bien recibido.

—No creo que sea de ese tipo —lo conocía y sabía que no poseía tales gustos—. Más bien siento que le van las mujeres con carácter y que le supongan un reto. Una chica que no tema por sus reacciones ni lo que llegue a pensar sobre ella… Y obviamente que soporte sus estupideces.

—Ya veo, ya veo, le gustan las difíciles —ahora pensaba en cómo haría de Soyo una mujer con semejantes características.

—¿Por qué de repente tienes tanto interés en mi hermano? —podrá ser dejada y distraída pero no era tan tonta como él creía—. No me digas que el rumor de que te gustan los niños es cierto…—lo veía con repugnancia pura—. No me gustaría que fueras miembro de mi familia, así que mantente alejado de mi hermano, maldito degenerado.

—¡Que no me gustan los hombres! —¿por qué tenían que recordarle ese trauma justo ahora que ya había dejado eso en el pasado?

—Por cómo tratabas a Shino tengo mis sospechas.

—¡No es mi culpa que tenga unas manos tan tersas y ese rostro tan delicado, o que huela a perfume costoso ! —sus argumentos no hacían más que hundirlo—. ¡Deja de mirarme de ese modo! ¡No es lo que estás imaginando!

—Disculpe que los interrumpa —una afable voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la reja escolar—. Usted es profesor de esta escuela, ¿verdad?

—Por ti soy profesor, presidente de esta nación, gurú del amor, el siguiente maestro pok**** o un esclavo sexual fiel —Sakata se olvidó de la existencia de la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba del otro lado; esa que había captado la atención del pervertido profesor tanto por sus curvas como por su rostro.

—Quisiera pedirlo un favor, profesor.

—Tú puedes pedirme que vaya a buscar la tri-fuerza para derrotar a Ga*** —que lo dijera con una mirada seria y su mejor tono de voz dejaba a malas interpretaciones sus palabras.

—Quisiera que le entregara esto a un chico llamado Okita Sougo —ese nombre captó la atención de cierta pelirroja, llevándole a postrar su atención en la extraña y a cuestionarse quién era ella y qué es lo que llevaba en manos que debía ser entregado al castaño—. No me di cuenta que lo había dejado olvidado en mi casa hasta hoy en la mañana y supuse que podría necesitarlo, por lo que se lo he traído —ambos se pasmaron por breves segundos al razonar cada parte de su oración. Y aunque estaban seguros de lo que escucharon no daban crédito, porque simple y llanamente no podía ser verdad aquello. ¿Es que cómo se supone que ese sádico hubiera ido a la casa de esa desconocida y dejado quien sabe qué cosa ahí? Y si lo que decía era verdad, ¿cómo debían interpretarlo? ¿Es que acaso el castaño no había estado perdiendo el tiempo y había hallado a alguien con quien entretenerse? ¿Qué es lo que hizo el joven en la casa de esa chica? —. Dígale que se lo ha enviado Yuina. De ese modo él entenderá de inmediato la situación.

—Ey, ey, Yuina-chan, ¿por qué estás relacionándote con un bastardo como ese? —pasó del coqueteo a la preocupación; a la preocupación que tenía de que sus alumnos conseguían pareja y él continuaba dándose amor a sí mismo los viernes por la noche—. Ese chico es un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

—Deberías mantenerte lo más alejada posible de él porque no sabes con que estupidez te saldrá o si querrá sacar su látigo o sodomizarte —Kagura no se quedaría callada. Tenía el deber moral de exponer a la basura de hombre que era Okita Sougo—. Es un sádico y solamente está en busca de chicas inocentes y puritanas para hacerlas como se le dé la gana —y era una verdad indiscutible—. Lo mejor sería que lo amarraras y arrojaras al río para que se hundiera y nunca más volviéramos a saber de él.

—Agradezco sus consejos —expresó para ambos con una tenue sonrisa—. Sé que él no es precisamente la mejor persona que podría conocer, pero tampoco es tan bastardo como me lo han pintado ustedes dos —ambos parpadearon y se pellizcaron mutuamente para ver si no estaban en un sueño colectivo. Es que no creían que alguien defendiera al imbécil ese—. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos buenos y malos. Solamente es cuestión de equilibrar ambas partes.

—Estoy seguro de que le ha soltado un buen fajo de billetes para que diga algo como esto —le susurraba Gintoki a su alumna—. No hay manera de que alguien se exprese bien de él sin recibir algo a cambio.

—Tal vez hasta la amenazó con hacerle cosas obscenas —indicaba la china.

—Yuina-chan, ya que hemos entrado en confianza…—el adulto se pegó a los fríos barrotes y miró a la tranquila chica con inquisición—. Aquí entre nosotros, ¿qué relación tienes con ese sádico miserable?

—Estamos saliendo y conociéndonos —el siguiente impacto golpeó a esos dos como una lluvia de flechas embebidas en llamas—. Incluso nos escribimos por teléfono —¿cómo que se escribían? ¿Qué es lo que se mensajeaban? ¿Por qué Kagura empezaba a sentirse molesta con toda esa situación? ¿Por qué le estaba dando importancia a todo aquel asunto? ¿Qué era eso que le desagradaba de esa joven?

—Solamente finge ser bueno y comprensivo —enunciaba desdeñosamente la pelirroja, con una mirada que podría helar a cualquiera, menos a la persona que estaba escuchándola atentamente—. Así que te aconsejo que no creas en todo lo que te dice o podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

—Agradezco tu consejo —la pelirroja esperaba que se alterara o algo parecido, sin embargo, estaba inmutable, como si en cierto modo ya hubiera previsto que alguien le saliera con eso cuando mencionara que se llevaba con tan infame hombre—. Sólo le pido que le entregue este paquete, por favor —ladeó aquella caja rectangular para que el profesor la tomara—. Me retiro. Que tengan un excelente día —se fue, dejando a ambos con diferentes cúmulos de pensamientos.

—Me pregunto si ya se la habrá comido.

—Ni que él estuviera en época de apareamiento como tú —chasqueó la lengua y antes de irse de ahí, golpeó las joyas familiares del hombre—. Ahora ya me siento un poco mejor —lamentablemente Sakata no pensaba lo mismo mientras se encontraba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Llegó a su salón de clases y se dirigió hacia su pupitre. Se encontraba extrañamente de malhumor y por ello no quería socializar con nadie. Ni siquiera con su preciada mejor amiga que había llegado a saludarle de lo más entusiasta.

—¿Sucede algo, Kagura-chan? —notó que no estaba bien y quiso saber el porqué.

—Lo que desayuné me cayó mal y ahora me duele el estómago.

—Podemos ir a la enfermería si quieres —propuso.

—Así está bien. De todos modos, el doctor de la escuela es un maldito lolicon y querrá hacerme cosas raras.

—Kagura-chan.

—¿Qué sucede? —miró a su amiga; tenía un semblante de angustia—. Ya te dije miles de veces que mi hermano no tiene novia y que seguramente sea gay.

—No se trata de eso —eso sí que sorprendió a Kagura—. Más bien es sobre Okita-san…

—¿Qué hay con ese pedazo de mierda? —ahora se cabreaba más cuando alguien lo mencionaba.

—He escuchado que anda…saliendo con una chica muy bonita… De hecho, la conocí hace unos días atrás —Kagura se puso de pie, azotando la palma de sus manos sobre el pupitre—. Y ese día se fueron juntos. Parecían llevarse muy bien —esos rumores no podían ser ciertos. Sougo no tenía esa capacidad de flirteo—. Todos lo han visto mensajeándose mucho con alguien. Incluso dicen que esa joven viene a la hora de salida para irse juntos —¿esos hechos confirmaban que ese hombre estaba saliendo con esa joven en plan romántico? No. Se negaba a creer en rumores como esos.

—Esa chica es demasiado para él —estipuló—. Si ella quisiera un buen partido buscaría a otro.

—Dejando a un lado su torcida personalidad, es bien parecido. Y supongo que ha de tener su lado bueno —Tokugawa y su afán por ver las cosas positivas en las personas equivocadas—. Tarde o temprano él terminaría consiguiéndose una novia —¿cómo que novia? ¿De qué estaba hablando la pelinegra?

—Un gusano rastrero como él merece quedarse solo el resto de sus días mientras vive como marginado —vaya que merecía eso y más.

—Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas —reprendió con gentileza—. Yo sé que no sientes realmente algo como eso hacia él, sino todo lo contrario...

—Por supuesto que las siento —estipuló con una seguridad imbatible.

La hora del desayuno llegó con más lentitud que de costumbre, por lo que en cuanto ese preciado tiempo de libertad llegó, se esfumó de su aula. Quería un poco de aire fresco para sacudir todos los eventos que había tenido que soportar desde muy temprano.

Desayunar en la azotea de su edificio era una idea grandiosa. Allí no podría ser interrumpida por nadie. Y si le apetecía, podía echarse a dormir una siesta antes de volver a clases.

—Así que a los animales como tú les gusta disfrutar de una buena vista —la persona que menos deseaba ver, estaba allí mismo, a sus espaldas. ¿Es que se le olvidó que ese el lugar favorito del castaño?

—Tendría mejor vista si te arrojaras desde aquí —espetó, sin voltearlo a ver. Sabía que en cuanto lo encarara su hosquedad empeoraría.

—¿No deberías estar desayunando con tus amiguitas? —¿en qué instante se colocó a su lado? ¿Qué era esa sensación de peligro que le recorría la espalda y le advertía que lo mejor que podría hacer era marcar distancia?

—¿Y tus idiotas amigos dónde están? ¿Será que ya se hartaron de ti y te han abandonado al fin? —escupir veneno se le daba tan bien.

—¿No será que a la única que han dejado es a ti? ¿Es que tu novio ya se aburrió de tu presencia y te ha cambiado por un mejor modelo? —tales comentarios rompieron lo que le quedaba de paciencia y provocaron de manera automática que se girara hacia él, asesinándole con la mirada—. ¿Te ha molesto que he dicho la verdad?

—Mi novio —remarcó el término y la sonrisa del castaño se tornó un gesto plano— no me ha cambiado por ninguna otra —era ella la que sonreía con satisfacción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar completamente segura de ello? —cuestionó, clavando sus carmesís pupilas en ella, como estacas—. En este momento podría estar hablándose con otra mientras piensas ingenuamente que no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú —¿por qué estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿En qué instante sus respiraciones parecían dedicarse a colisionar una y otra vez?

—Confío plenamente en él —retrocedió instintivamente. No obstante, no se percató de que lo único que le esperaba a su espalda era el mallado que había alrededor de la azotea—. Ni que fuera un rastrero como tú o el resto de los que vienen a esta escuela.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy más que un hombre que engatusa y juega con los corazones de las mujeres? —un par de pasos hacia adelante fueron más que necesarios para quedar frente a ella—. ¿Crees que alguien como yo pondría los ojos en una idiota marimacha como tú? —la reja tembló en el instante en que sus manos se aferraron a la malla, justo a los costados de la ofuscada chica—. Tendría que ser alguien de muy malos gustos para sentir interés por ti —y la distancia entre ambos volvió a acortarse. Y mientras él sonreía con satisfacción por algo que Kagura no llegaba a comprender por completo, ella apretaba los dientes y sus celestes pupilas empezaban a vibrar con cierto temor y espasmo—. ¿O tal vez seas tú la que ha caído por mí? —¿cuándo los centímetros se convirtieron en milímetros? ¿Cuándo imaginó que esa ígnea respiración le provocaría un cosquilleó en los labios? ¿Es que había notado la intensidad carmesí de sus pupilas? ¿De qué manera podía hacer que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran? ¿Era normal esa sed que le estrangulaba la garganta? ¿Qué es lo que ganaba observando esa boca que le sonría con un regocijo envidiable?

—Ya quisieras que me fijara en un soquete como tú —autocontrol es lo que necesitaba si deseaba que su voz saliera limpia y sin titubeo alguno. También requería despejar su mente, sacar todo pensamiento relacionado con él y restarle importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Debía hacerlo antes de que esa incomodidad que tenía en el pecho la llevara a cometer una posible estupidez—. Serías el último hombre en mi lista de intereses. Así que no te emociones, imbécil.

—Esa línea debería ser mía —alguien había notado lo tensa que estaba al tenerlo tan próximo y se aprovecharía de ello—. Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaría tu querido noviecito si te viera en esta situación —perverso, ese era el objetivo adecuado para describir lo que estaba haciendo con ella—. Acorralada, a punto de cometer una gran estupidez —deseaba abofetearlo para apartarlo de su camino, sin embargo, sus muñecas habían sido raptadas por sus manos. La había convertido en prisionera y no la liberaría hasta que lo creyera adecuado—. Seguramente se decepcionaría de ti. Te señalaría como una zorra más que no buscó más que aprovecharse de su ingenuidad…y después te despreciaría hasta el punto de no querer saber nada de ti por el resto de sus días —imaginarse que algo como eso se tornara realidad le llenaba de regocijo. Y, por ende, le hacía desearlo con soberano entusiasmo.

—No me trates como al resto de tus estúpidas y sumisas zorras —agudizó su mirar y chasqueó su lengua. Estaba molesta y él era el único culpable—. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que haré lo que tú quieras —era una mujer orgullosa y no se rebajaría ante los caprichos de nadie. Tampoco se dejaría manipular—. Tú eres el único que no entiende realmente lo que está pasando aquí —había salido de aquel malévolo hechizo lanzado por el castaño. Lo hizo en el momento justo. Ya que de haber permanecido por más tiempo así, las cosas hubieran tenido un desenlace diferente y el arrepentimiento podría haberle embargado—. Pero no me sorprende. Los idiotas como tú son lentos de pensamiento —sonreía con diversión, como si estuviera burlándose de él y eso hizo que él se molestara y quisiera callarla ahí mismo con el método que fuera—. Cabeza de coco, aprende tu lugar.

Sougo comprobó por sí mismo que la cabeza de Kagura podía ser tan dura como una piedra y por ello, podría fácilmente romperle la nariz de un solo golpe. Sí, la osadía del castaño había sido pagada con semejante arremetida; y gracias a ello se había liberado de su control.

—Maldita seas china —le maldijo mientras con su mano izquierda detenía su hemorragia nasal—. Vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.

—¿Ah sí? Yo no estaría tan segura de ello —no estaba riéndose, pero su mirada parecía estarlo haciendo en vez de su boca.

—No me subestimes maldita china —nadie debería minimizar a un hombre como él, que además de sádico se encontraba celoso y humillado—. Haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras.

—Las ratas inmundas como tú no deberían alzarme la voz —nada como regalarle unos cuantos pisotones. Nunca era suficiente maltrato hacia su persona.

—Desde aquí puedo ver tu ridícula ropa interior de fresas —alguien era un cabrón. Y alguien más se enfurecía rápidamente hasta el punto de atestarle una patada en el rostro; de nuevo su nariz fue rota y la hemorragia se hizo presente.

—¡Maldito pervertido de mierda!

—Oh, ¿interrumpo algo? —esas pupilas bermellón estaban muy entretenidas viendo cómo se maltrataban ambos adolescentes—. Puedo irme si quieren para que continúen dándose amor apache.

—Bisha, ¿qué sucede? —Okita se había puesto unos tapones en la nariz—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a arrojarla desde el tercer piso?

—Seré yo la que te arroje desde aquí y les dé tus restos a los perros salvajes.

—En realidad yo los andaba buscando porque una personita quería hablar con ustedes —detrás del peli azul se asomó una personita muy familiar para ambos—. Quería entregarle algo a ambos.

—¿Soyo-chan?

—Mi hermano mayor me dio estos boletos, pero son demasiados para mí. Por lo que pensé que sería bueno que fuéramos en parejas y disfrutáramos de un domingo divertido todos juntos —los dorados papeles eran boletos VIP para el parque acuático que tenía la ciudad; accesos que no solamente eran costosos, sino también bastante demandados—. Kagura-chan, deberías invitar a Shino-san —decía para su amiga con una pequeña sonrisita—. Okita-san, si quieres puedes llevar contigo a tu nueva amiga —el hombre sonrió con malicia pura.

— _¿Qué es lo que está planeando Tokugawa al hacer que esos cuatro se reúnan en un mismo lugar?_ —Bishamon observaba todo en completo silencio. Porque los toros de lejos se ven mejor—. _¿No es este domingo el susodicho concurso de videojuegos de Kamui? Pensé que estaría entrenando para ese día._

—Y también tengo estos —allí estaban seis boletos más. Estos eran de un restaurante y decían "buffet gratis" —. Por si nos da hambre después de pasar el día en el centro de atracciones.

— _Posiblemente no haya logrado llegar al nivel que debía y no clasificó para participar_ —sí, eso tenía bastante sentido—. _Por lo que ha recurrido a otro método para robar la atención del hermano idiota_ —rascaba su barbilla, sonriendo tenuemente—. _Tal vez el parque no le interese a Kamui, pero la comida gratis y de buena calidad es otro asunto. Sin embargo, ¿será suficiente con eso para hacer que desista de la competencia?_

—Le diré a Shino. Estoy segura de que le encantará —la pelirroja tomó su paquete de boletos de lo más campante.

—Yuina y yo no tenemos nada planeado este fin de semana así que iremos a divertirnos un rato —soltó el otro como si nada. Ambos se vieron de soslayo, con desprecio.

—¡Perfecto entonces! —Soyo aplaudió para llamar la atención de ambos—. Veámonos entonces afuera del parque a las once de la mañana.

—Está bien —pronunciaron a la vez.

—Y ya que quedan unas entradas extras, deberíamos invitar a tu hermano… A él también deben gustarle esos lugares —miraba a su mejor amiga, con cierta suplica.

—Pero él no tiene ninguna novia con quien ir —la pelirroja captó la idea a medias—. Y creo que ese día tiene un estúpido concurso.

—Creo que una salida con amigos es mucho más fructífera y memorable que un evento friki como ese —argumentaba la pelinegra—. No es bueno que se pierda en los mundos virtuales.

— _Le daré crédito por ser tan creativa con la excusa para jalar a Kamui en esta salida de parejitas_ —Bishamon era un mero espectador y posiblemente así era mejor—. _Sin embargo, tendrá que hacer algo más si desea que ese idiota abandone la competencia._

—Ya que no vas a emplearlos, les daré un mejor uso —Sougo tomó los boletos que sobraban de las manos de Soyo—. Invitemos a Raiko. De ese modo traerá a su novia y al fin la conoceremos —porque él continuaba creyendo que Bishamon le había tomado el pelo y había inventado a la susodicha pareja del rubio.

—Es una buena idea —Kagura también tenía curiosidad al respecto.

—Pero…esos boletos son…—ella no estaba esperando aquel giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

—Gracias Soyo-chan por los boletos. Los usaremos responsablemente —gratificaba la chiquilla antes de salir de allí, corriendo a toda prisa.

—Tengo muchas cosas que preparar, así que me marcho —Sougo también se fue, riendo por lo bajo, como un psicópata que ha capturado a su víctima ideal.

—Fue un buen intento —la mano de Bishamon le dio un par de palmadas sobre el hombro a la desolada chica—. Una lástima que olvidaste que tienes amigos idiotas y egoístas.

—Tú me ayudarás a que Kamui-san abandone la competencia y vaya al parque acuático —mal momento para tener el cabello largo. Esa chica lo había agarrado de su cabellera, para que le pusiera atención.

—Los rumores eran ciertos, eres una maldita yandere —a él esa bonita sonrisa no lo convencería de pensar que estaba cuerda.

—Quedará descalificado si su pareja de juego no llega. Por lo que no habrá concurso en el cual participar.

—Estoy muy seguro de que esa chica aparecerá —y su bella cabellera fue halada con más fuerza. Y ahora esas castañas pupilas estaban más cerca de su rostro que hace unos segundos atrás.

—Sé muy bien que sabes cómo embaucar a las mujeres sin demasiado esfuerzo, Bisha-san —el hombre se quedó callado, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien—. Dudo que esa retraída y friki chica se resista a tu labia y a tu apariencia —agradecería sus buenos halagos—. Por lo que será una víctima sencilla para ti.

—No sé si alguien ya te lo habrá dicho, pero creo que ese afecto que sientes por Kamui se ha convertido, no sé, como que, en obsesión, ¿no te parece? Conozco un excelente psicólogo que te puede ayudar a superar esto —¿de dónde había sacado esas bonitas tijeras? ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Por qué las acercó a su cabello? —. Baja eso, podrías hacerte daño.

—No es tan raro que un amigo se quede con la chica de otro. ¿no? —Bishamon no estaba prestando atención a su pregunta; a él lo que le interesaba era que esas tijeras no cortaran su sagrado cabello—. Todos sabemos que esa mala mujer solamente está abusando de la inocencia de Kamui-san.

—Yo no creo que él sea tan inocente como piensas —gracias a sus ágiles manos y reflejos, se había encargado de quitarle las tijeras a esa loca—. Esa sonrisa tiene que ser engañosa —así como la que le estaba regalando ella mientras se acercaba a él con otro juego de tijeras; aunque esas eran mucho más grandes que las anteriores—. ¿Por qué no sales con alguien y así le das celos a ese imbécil? —¿por qué no? Ya estaba de moda eso de conseguirse parejita para encelar a otros.

—No estoy muy segura de que eso funcionaría —se detuvo, frenando sus instintos asesinos hacia Bishamon.

—Bueno, sino te conviene un novio, ¿qué tal una pareja para concursar este domingo? —eso era una mejor idea.

—¿Hay alguien lo suficientemente bueno para participar en la competencia? —él asintió.

—Es el único encanto que tiene como cherryboy —confesó—. Ya que nadie le hace caso se la vive jugando juegos de simulación de citas, escucha música horrible y bueno, estará más que complacido de tener a una linda chica como tú de compañera —decía para la jovencita.

—Si tengo alguien con quien participar, podré enseñarle lo buena que soy y entonces…

—Le demostrarás a Kamui que eres igual o más capaz que esa chica y captarás su atención. Y a partir de ahí podrás ir conquistándolo poco a poco.

—Tu plan es perfecto —oh sí, alguien había caído en la palabrería de cierto hombre embustero. No había duda de que sabía timar a quien quisiera—. Preséntame con ese chico.

El día acordado llegó y eso significaba que debía alistarse para salir de casa para poder disfrutar al máximo su estadía en el parque de diversiones. Así que ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que poseía mientras se probaba todo lo que tenía; no se decía qué llevarse puesto.

—Y yo que pensaba que el único que tenía la habitación hecha un desastre era tu hermano —bajo el margen de la puerta había aparecido aquella hermosa mujer. Por las vestimentas formales que llevaba puestas era fácil deducir que recién había llegado a casa.

—¡Mami! —Kagura corrió hacia su progenitora, para abrazarla. Siempre la echaba de menos—. Has vuelto al fin.

—Terminé mis comisiones antes de tiempo y regresé —su hija estaba tan contenta por eso—. ¿Vas a salir con tu novio?

—Iré con él y otros amigos al parque acuático —mintió para no tener que dar explicaciones—. Pero no sé qué ponerme —era el dilema de toda chica.

—¿Por qué no usas lo que te he traído? —le dio una bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo—. Estoy segura de que te quedará divino. Dejarás a Shino sorprendido.

Se trataba de un vestido blanco, de tirantes delgados y volantes en la parte inferior. Era tan fresco y bonito; una verdadera pieza textil.

—Te queda de maravilla —estaba parada detrás de su hija, observando su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿Qué tal si también hacemos algo como esto? —retiró las gruesas gafas que solamente empleada por juego y esos dos adornos que retenían su bonito cabello pelirrojo—. Ahora luces mucho más bonita —tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar el sedoso cabello de su pequeña.

—Se…siente muy extraño usar esta clase de cosas —no estaba acostumbrad a usar ropa femenina, así que se sentía expuesta y un tanto incómoda.

—Te acostumbrarás —creyó en su palabra—. Eres muy bonita. Así que no debes preocuparte por nada —tomó y colocó un sombrero blanco de ala ancha sobre su cabeza; este poseía un listón del mismo tono, con un moño en el costado derecho—. Mírate. Ya eres toda una mujercita.

—Soy tan bonita como tú, mami —nunca antes había visto esa faceta suya en el espejo. Jamás creyó que pudiera verse tan delicada y arreglada como se contemplaba en ese instante. Estaba enfrentando una nueva faceta de su persona y tal vez, no era tan desagradable como se imaginó que sería.

—Serás incluso más hermosa —indicaba amorosamente mientras la abrazaba desde atrás—. Tenemos que elegir unos bonitos zapatos que combinen con todo.

—¡Tampoco tengo un traje de baño! —a buena hora se acordaba.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos a comprarlo de camino al parque?

Descendió del vehículo, despidiéndose de su madre antes de partir hacia la entrada del parque acuático. Había muchísima gente allí, pero le resultaba de lo más sencillo hallar a Shino; por lo que pronto se encontró a su lado, saludándole con entusiasmo.

—Te ves muy bien este día, Kagura —Kagura no estaba esperando a que le piropeara y menos de manera tan directa y en cuanto se vieran; la joven al no estar acostumbrada a ello, experimentó pena y un tenue carmesí empapó sus mejillas.

—T-Tú también —porque sólo los sujetos como él podrían verse bien con unas simples bermudas verde ocre y una playera blanca.

—Con este calor ese sombrero estará más que perfecto —señaló—. Con la fácil que te insolas.

—No sabía que los idiotas se insolaban —el castaño había llegado, luciendo un pesquero blanco y una playera sin mangas azul marino—. Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo —pero no estaba solo. Allí estaba aquella joven; una que acaparaba miradas con suma facilidad como lo hacía el pelinegro.

—Soy Yuina, gusto en conocerlos Kagura-chan, Shino-san —ella por su parte, llevaba un short de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa campesina rosa pastel; un atuendo perfecto para la temporada.

—Encantado —pronunciaba el novio de Kagura con cordialidad—. Todavía debemos esperar a Raiko, ¿no? —preguntó a su pareja.

—No es necesario que lo hagamos —decía Sougo para ambos—. Pasé a verlo a su casa de camino acá y el imbécil está resfriado desde ayer, por lo que no podrá venir —¿y eso era bueno o malo? —. Así que seremos nosotros cuatro nada más.

—Siendo ese el caso, apresurémonos a entrar o toda esa gente nos bloqueará la entrada —Kagura fue la primera en avanzar, pescando al pelinegro de la muñeca para que le siguiera.

—Nuestros boletos son VIP, así que entramos por otro lado —le recordaba Shino a la atolondrada joven.

—Vamos, no nos quedemos atrás —exponía Sougo para su bonita acompañante—. Divirtámonos en grande.


	8. Acto 8

Buenas noches criaturas de la oscuridad. Llegué para traerles drama a sus vidas. O sea, les traje una actualización. Espero la disfruten y ojalá pueda traer la continuación pronto :v Pero de todos modos, sean pacientes; tengo muchas historias en las que pensar su continuación y luego mi vida súper ocupada vida de adulta responsable no me permite ponerme a escribir (y tampoco tengo word ;-; ). Así que disfruten y vean de qué manera las cosas han empezado a torcerse XD

 **VIII**

 **Cupido y su pésima puntería sólo complican las cosas**

Nunca antes en su corta existencia había entrado a un sitio tan colorido y brillante como ese. Es que donde quiera que colocara su mirada veía llamativas atracciones a las que ansiaba subirse en la brevedad posible. Y si eso resultaba ser poco, también había restaurantes y una monstruosa cantidad de establecimientos de deliciosa comida.

¿Pero y todo ese mundo de globos y esa gente vestida de bonitas botargas? ¿Y qué había de los castillos con los que contaba el parque en donde cualquier cuento de hada podría ser materializado? ¿Es que había muero y se hallaba a las puertas del paraíso? Si así era, rogaría para que no la despertaran.

—Contrólate porque te ves como un perro al que le están dando su primer paseo —Okita no perdió oportunidad para molestar a cierta chiquilla emocionada.

—Creo que acabo de escuchar a un mono salvaje aullador. No sabía que el parque tenía un zoológico —contraatacó.

—Aunque es cierto que sí hay un zoológico aquí —decía para su pareja—. Podemos ir a visitarlo y regresar a Okita al ecosistema al que pertenece.

—¿Por qué no vuelves tú a tu ecosistema maldito perro rastrero? —el castaño no iba a dejarse insultar y mucho menos por Shino.

—¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos de este día en vez de ponernos a pelear? —Yuina quedó en medio de esos conflictivos adolescentes y no iba a moverse de ahí sin obtener lo que quería—. Sería un total desperdicio que se la pasaran todo el día peleando.

—Hay muchos juegos a los que me gustaría subirme —Kagura jaló al pelinegro del antebrazo para empezar a caminar—. Vayamos primero a la montaña rusa más alta de todas.

—Pensé que querrías comer primero antes de empezar a recorrer todo el parque.

—Vayamos por hamburguesa, pizza y papas fritas —pedía entusiasta—. Y luego helado.

—Vas a terminar vomitando si te comes eso.

—Mi mami me dio medicina para evitar algo como eso —y es que hasta le mostró el pequeño frasco con el medicamento milagroso—. Así que podré comer sin problema alguno.

—De verdad que lucen como una parejita de lo más feliz —el comentario de Yuina no poseía malicia alguna, sin embargo, resultaba de lo más desagradable para Sougo.

—Yo sólo veo a un chico con su mascota —ante sus ojos esos dos nunca se verían como una buena pareja.

—Okita-kun, eres un mal mentiroso —comentó para quien se detuvo y guardó silencio—. Y también eres un mal perdedor.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —clavó su atención con ella con esa inocencia que siempre le ofrecía a su hermana mayor—. Solamente nos molestamos como los buenos compañeros de clases que somos —luchó por no morderse la lengua tras haber dicho semejante sandez.

—Si eso dices tú —mencionaba la joven mientras empezaba a caminar—. Si seguimos aquí parados los perderemos de vista.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en un restaurante de comida rápida. Debían cargarse de combustible o no soportarían el día que les aguardaría en el monstruoso parque de diversiones.

—Come más rápido para que te atragantes y te mueras de una buena vez —por fortuna o desgracia, estaba sentado frente a la ruidosa y tragona pelirroja.

—Parece que tenía más hambre de la que decía tener —Yuina estaba bien con una hamburguesa sencilla y una soda fría.

—Ella siempre tiene más hambre de lo que dice —Shino bebía una limonada preparada con enorme gusto—. No le importa cuidar su figura. Me recuerda a alguien que conozco...

—A este paso terminarás en banca rota —y para no aburrirse habría de echarle azúcar a las papas de Kagura para que se asqueara en cuanto se las zampara—. _Come, come hasta que termines hecha una bola y vomites. Estoy seguro que de ese modo tu amado noviecito dejará de verte con buenos ojos._

—¡...! —la pobre incauta se había tragado las papas y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias—¡M-Maldito cabeza de coco!

—Deberías mejorar tus hábitos alimenticios o acabarás siendo una vieja gorda que sólo causará asco en los hombres.

—Esos dos parece que no pueden llevarse bien ni un minuto.

—Tener tantas cosas en común en ocasiones es contraproducente —mencionaba el pelinegro sin mucha preocupación.

—¿Es que no te molesta que este par se lleven de ese modo? —preguntaba con curiosidad.

—No en realidad —le dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza y prosiguió, aprovechando que el castaño estaba más que centrado en joderle la comida a su novia—. Estoy más sorprendido de que ese idiota se haya conseguido a alguien con la personalidad torcida que tiene. Aunque si considero que es bueno engañando a la gente, no debería de sorprenderme en lo más mínimo.

—¿Insinúas que me ha visto la cara de tonta?

—No —posó su atención en ella, logrando que ella se cohibiera un poco—. Pero considera que sus intenciones nunca son como las pinta al inicio.

— _Oh, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?_ —si bien seguía riñendo con la china no había pasado por alto la plática de esos dos. Y ese momento de convivencia le trajo una gran idea a la mente—. _Parece que se están llevando bien pese a que apenas se están tratando...Tal vez algo bueno podría resultar de todo esto_ —sonreía con malicia ante su nuevo plan—. _Sería una lastima que alguien se llevara a tu novio lejos de aquí, ¿no?_

Dejaron el restaurante cuando se sintieron satisfechos y emprendieron la retirada. Primero se encargarían de visitar cada una de las montañas rusas que allí había, y con ello pondrían a prueba a sus estómagos y su temple por las alturas. Pero por fortuna, resistieron y salieron airosos sin hacer el ridículo.

La noria, los carritos chocones y cada pequeña atracción que se les cruzaba en el camino era abordada por ese grupo de entusiastas chicos. Y aunque todo avanzaba con cierta tranquilidad y normalidad, la cosa dejó de ser tan pacífica en cuanto se toparon con esos establecimientos donde la competividad era lo único que despertaba en las personas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser humillado de este modo? —Okita tenía sobre sus hombros un rifle de madera.

—Una competencia sana no nos hará mal —dijo, viéndole de soslayo—. ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder?

—Jamás he perdido en esta clase de juegos. No va a ser la primera vez.

—Pues veamos quién se lleva los mejores premios —ambos empezaron a disparar con una maestría envidiable y mientras los premios caían uno tras otro, al pobre vendedor la vida se le iba al ver cómo su mercancía se le escapaba de las manos—. Tsk...—su último balín había estampado al mismo tiempo por el lanzado por el castaño; ambos habían empatado.

—Rompamos el empate —proponía Okita para quien aceptó con un simple monosílabo.

—No imaginaba que pudieran ser tan competitivos —Yuina veía a ese par trasladarse ahora a un puesto de tiro al blanco con dardos.

—Acostúmbrate a ello. Los hombres son así de idiotas. Está en su código genético —dio un largo suspiró y empezó a echarse un poco de aire con un abanico que se había comprado—. Ese idiota no se da cuenta de que es imposible que logre ganarle.

—¿Hablas de Okita-kun o tu novio?

—Obviamente estoy hablando del mongol de Okita —respingó—. Solamente está perdiendo su tiempo.

—Yo creo que es algo lindo que se esmere tanto por obtener la victoria —la pelirroja torció el entrecejo al escuchar semejante sandez—. Ahora ambos se han vuelto muy llamativos —en efecto ya contaban con un séquito de admiradoras que se encontraban apoyándoles.

—Shino es con las mujeres como la miel para las abejas —a su acompañante se le hizo extraño que soltara tal comentario de una manera tan fresca y sin ápice de molestia; ¿es que ninguno de los dos experimentaba eso como celos?

—Pero debe ser molesto que cada chica que lo conozca quiera echársele encima, ¿no?

—No en realidad —la otra se quedó pensativa ante su respuesta—. Inclusive si hay muchas mujeres hormonales detrás de sus huesos, él no da paso a nada —soltó con enorme seguridad—. Él no es como la escoria de hombres como los que estamos acostumbradas a tratar a diario.

—Umm... Realmente suenas como alguien que se ha enamorado.

—¡¿...?! —en ese momento se le atragantó la saliva y por breves momentos sintió cómo se ahogaba. ¿Y es que como venían a soltarle algo como de buenas a primeras?—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —negó con énfasis, sin embargo, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas parecía estar diciendo todo lo contrario.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —aseguró—. Es normal que te enamores y más si se trata de un chico como él. No creo que seas ni la primera ni la última que cae ante él.

—¿Y a ti te gusta el incordio ese? —curioseó.

—Considero que es muy pronto para establecer un veredicto como ese. Sin embargo, creo que pese a todo lo malo que puede tener, es simpático. Además es bien parecido —la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua ante lo dicho—. Él podría ser un buen novio.

—No dejes que sus sucias palabras te nublen el juicio —advirtió—. Él es un gran embaucador y si te está tratando bien no puede significar nada bueno.

—Con advertencias como esas solamente me dan más ganas de conocerlo —Kagura miró hacia la chica con total anonadamiento. Es que debía de haber escuchado mal.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista o algo por el estilo? —ninguna mujer ha querido nada con Okita Sougo después de que se muestra tal cual es.

—No soy masoquista ni nada parecido —le notificó—. Es sólo que una se aburre de estar rodeada de chicos adinerados y aburridos. Siempre es lo mismo con ellos —¿otra ricachona?—. Así que siempre es bienvenida la variedad —dijo, sonriente.

—Pero ese bastardo es un producto cancerígeno que debería haber sido eliminado del mercado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás por todo el daño que produce —le hizo saber.

—Me supongo que te sucede lo mismo con tu novio que a mí con Okita-kun.

—¿A qué te refieres? —porque no le estaba quedando claro lo que le quería dar a entender.

—Tú estás cansada de los sujetos como Okita-kun que no hacen más que traer problemas y yo estoy harta de los chicos tan tranquilos y de buena familia como tu novio.

—Pues de verdad que no comprendo tu mentalidad —sí que se le hacía extraña esa mujer—. Pero si quieres encontrar basura de calidad puedes buscar en mi escuela. Allí hallarás mejores piezas que el rastrero que te trajo a esta cita.

—Agradezco la invitación, pero de momento estoy satisfecha con Okita-kun.

—Luego no vengas llorando y quejándote de todo lo malo que ese idiota te hizo —debería sentirse más que dichosa de que existiera una mujer lo suficientemente loca y carente de sentido común que se fijase en el idiota de Okita y deseara llevárselo con ella; no obstante, no era una sonrisa lo que delineaban sus labios, sino un gesto muy parecido a una mueca de disgusto. Una que reflejaba que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo las intenciones de Yuina hacia el castaño—. _Todo es culpa de ese idiota cabeza de coco._

—Debe de haber algo más en lo que podamos competir —el castaño al fin había regresado en compañía de su rival—. Me niego a dejar las cosas en un maldito empate.

—Pues ya terminamos con todo lo que había aquí hasta el punto que nos prohibieron volver a participar en esos juegos —Shino pasó su mirar del castaño a la pelirroja—. Te enfermarás si sigues bajo el sol —las mejillas de la cría estaban un poco coloradas—. Vayamos por algo de beber para que te sientes en la sombra un rato.

—Estaré bien —le aseguraba.

—No quiero quejas, así que vamos —y le valió con empujarla por la espalda para que hiciera lo que le pedía—. La última vez te desmayaste bajo el sol.

—¡Solamente fue una vez!

—Él siempre parece estar al pendiente de ella —comentaba Yuina para sí misma más que nada.

—En una relación amo-mascota, es normal.

—Pues la mascota también ha empezado a encariñarse con su amo —¿cómo se supone que debía interpretar sus palabras?

—Las marimachas no deben de sentimientos.

—Okita-kun, yo soy mujer y entiendo mejor que nada de estas cosas. Y créeme cuando te digo que sé reconocer cuando una chica empieza a caer por un chico —tenía que estar de coña. No existía manera de que Kagura pudiera experimentar sentimientos por ese idiota presumido.

—De seguro está en sus días y por eso anda más delicada de lo usual.

Yuina y Okita empezaron a caminar para alcanzar a quienes se habían adelantado hace unos minutos atrás y aunque no les costó en lo más mínimo el hallarlos, mantuvieron su distancia. ¿Pero por qué?

—Es normal que hagan cosas como estas. Son pareja después de todo —para ella era algo de lo más normal, pero para quien la acompañaba las cosas pintaban de una manera completamente diferente.

—Hmp —veía a la pelirroja prendada del brazo de aquel al que denominaba como su novio mientras ambos postraban su atención en el interior de una tienda de recuerdos. Charlaban seguramente sobre algo divertido porque se les veía a ambos riendo de vez en cuando y de lo más cómodos. Y si eso no era suficiente, estaban demasiado próximos; es que cosa de nada separaba sus rostros de un encuentro fatal—. _De ninguna manera esa tabla de planchar puede estar yendo en serio con ese santurrón._

—Si sabes que no conseguirás nada si no dices o haces algo, ¿verdad? —tal cuestionamiento lo hizo salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —fingió demencia.

—Sean ricos o pobres, los hombres no dejan de ser idiotas cuando de mujeres se trata —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ladinamente—. Si fueras más sincero tal vez no tendrías todos estos problemas. Al menos ella no estaría ahora al lado de ese chico.

—Supongo que esta será nuestra última cita —pensó ingenuamente que ella no se daría cuenta de nada y por ende, no deduciría el motivo por el cual se había estado relacionando con ella en los últimos días—. _Tendré que decirle a Bisha que busque a alguien más._

—Eso dependerá de ti, Okita-kun —lo que dijo lo tomó de sorpresa; pero no menos de lo que sus acciones. Y es que ella estaba frente a él, tan pegada a él que podía sentir su anatomía sobre la suya—. Aunque te advierto que esto podría salir mal y ella podría terminar odiándote —le sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Me supongo que esto no me va a salir nada barato, ¿cierto? —le regresó la sonrisa. Incluso tuvo la osadía de sujetar su mentón entre su mano derecha—. Escucho tu precio.

—¿Que te parece si primero me pagas con algo como esto? —el castaño fue silenciado en cuanto sus labios fueron sellados por los de tan descarada jovencita. ¿Y es que él había visto venir que la forma de pagar sus servicios fuera a través de un beso suyo?. — Si quieres causarle celos reales entonces tienes que hacerlo bien o esto no funcionará —su dedo índice se desplazó hasta los cerrados labios del castaño—. No lo olvides. Nada en esta vida es gratis. Y si quieres que finga que sea tu novia entonces tú tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—Eres una mujer perversa —le susurró. En cierto modo estaba complacido de que fuera de ese modo—. Pero me parece un truco justo.

—Tú no eres mejor persona si quieres hacer algo como esto sólo para que tu orgullo se mantenga integro —soltó con cierta guasa.

Descendieron del autobús esperando encontrarse con poca gente y un establecimiento de dudosa procedencia en el que se llevaría a cabo el susodicho evento de aquel videojuego de rol; sin embargo, lo que encontraron superó por completo sus expectativas y les hizo preguntarse si en realidad habían llegado al sitio correcto. Y tras despabilar, empezaron a avanzar entre la multitud de personas que había llegado mucho antes que todos ellos.

Había globos con el estampado de aquella popular saga de aventura. Incluso había puestos de comida y personas que no temían disfrazarse de sus personajes favoritos. Sí, es como si de repente hubieran abandonado su mundo real y se hubieran trasladado a un mundo dominado por fanáticos de hueso colorado.

Ignoraron por completo todo ese ambiente que podría corromperles y llegaron hasta el salón donde la competencia tendría lugar. Había que terminar el trámite de inscripción y sobre todas las cosas, había que localizar a cierta persona.

—Me cuesta creer que esta clase de cosas sea tan popular —Bishamon miraba en todas direcciones, viendo a todas esas parejas de concursantes que hablaban entre sí para seguramente ponerse de acuerdo en qué estrategia usarían.

—Aunque yo no veo a ese asexuado por ninguna parte... Tal parece que ha sido un completo desperdicio el venir a acompañarlos.

—Gin-san, nadie te pidió que nos acompañaras —se quejó un chico de gafas al que toda la escuela conocía como el "CherryBoy"—. De hecho, te has invitado tú solo.

—Sólo me aseguro de que mis queridos alumnos no vayan a meterse en problemas o vayan a hacer cosas que solamente son permitidas en los videojuegos R18 —aclaró lleno de seriedad—. No quiero embarazos adolescentes no deseados.

—¡¿Embarazados no deseados?! —exclamó Tokugawa ante las poco delicadas palabras de su profesor—. ¡E-Eso no va a pasar!

—Ahora repítelo mientras ves a ese idiota y piensas en lo que los de su edad son capaces de hacer con las manos —porque alguien era demasiado sinvergüenza y no le importaba soltar cada vulgaridad.

—Oh, es cierto, ahí está ese idiota —el de cabellos azules había encontrado a su amigo a unos diez metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. Y para sorpresa de todos, estaba solo—. ¿Será que lo han dejado plantado?

—¿Y te sorprendería? —inquiría el de ojos de pescado muerto—. De seguro la chica lo vio y salió toda espantada tras verle las pintas de malviviente que tiene.

—Pobrecito —Soyo, la única que sentía compasión por ese troglodita.

—Creo que has hablado demasiado rápido, Gin-san.

—¿A qué te refieres, Pattsuan? —el profesor enfocó su mirar en el pelirrojo y entendió todo a la perfección—. De verdad existe...

—Poppy es real y no es producto de nuestra imaginación colectiva —finalizaba Bishamon—. No obstante...

—Ha decidido ocultar su apariencia —la pelinegra clavó su bonita mirada en la recién llegada—. De seguro quiere ocultar su fealdad.

—Pues a muchos no nos molesta tanto el rostro —¿de dónde había sacado unos binoculares ese hombre y por qué razón los estaba enfocando hacia Kamui y su acompañante—...cuando se tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

Portaba botas cafés, altas y de tacón haciendo juego con unos mayones negros y un short de mezclilla a la cadera. Por arriba lucía una blusa blanca con hombros descubiertos mientras una boina francesa café oscuro resguardaba su cabellera, dejando unos cuantos mechones oscuros delineándole el rostro. Y por último, unas gafas de sol resguardaban su mirar.

—Veamos —el de mirada carmesí le arrebató el preciado objeto para usarlo para sí mismo—. Parece que alguien ha florecido adecuadamente. Una pena que esa clase de carne no sea del interés de ese asexuado.

—Por favor, no tiene tan buena figura —Soyo les quitó su preciado juguetito para ver por ella misma a la intrusa—. Solamente veo un montón de grasa que empezará a colgarle cuando se vuelva vieja.

—Pues es la mejor distribución de grasa que he visto en todo el año —a Gintoki ya le valían muchas cosas.

—En un par de años tendré más curvas que ella —les advirtió. Esos tres la miraron de soslayo y guardaron un comprometedor silencio—. Y ustedes van a arrepentirse por mirarme de esa manera.

—Bueno —Shinpachi tosió para llamar la atención de la cabreada chica—, deberíamos prepararnos para la competencia. Si queremos ganas tenemos que concentrarnos.

—Recuerden que vinieron aquí a ganar y darles una rastriza a todos estos ingenuos jugadores —decía Bishamon para ambos—. Piensa que si ganas captarás la intención de ese idiota y entonces podrás empezar a hacer tus movidas —esto último se lo dijo a cierta chiquilla enamorada.

—Nosotros les echaremos porras desde las gradas —fue lo último que salió de la boca de Gintoki antes de retirarse en compañía del peor gamberro de la escuela.

La ceremonia de apertura fue rápida y bastante animada, por lo que satisfizo a los presentes; incluso a ese par que no eran tan fans de aquella franquicia. Y tras acabar empezó el proceso de acomodo de los participantes; al final habrían de quedar divididos en cuatro bloques.

—¿De verdad crees que clasifiquen? —preguntó seriamente quien ya estaba devorando su segunda crepa.

—Jamás subestimes a una mujer cuando quiere hacerse de un hombre. Son bestias peligrosas —aseguraba al tiempo que se cruzaba de bazos—. Y la veo muy dispuesta a cazar a ese idiota.

—Si fuera un tipo normal estas cosas no pasarían —suspiró—. Malditos mocosos que tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar su juventud y en vez de eso prefieren perderse en un estúpido videojuego.

—Es realmente patético que un alumno tenga más diversión nocturna que tú —soltó como un balde de agua fría para quien terminó destrozando su preciado postre tras la molestia que sus palabras le provocaron—. Puedo presentarte algunas amigas mías que no les importaría hacerte el favorcito.

—¡Maldito mocoso pretencioso! ¡¿A quién crees que le estás hablando de esa manera eh?! ¡La diversión jamás me falta! —si sólo se dedicaba a zarandearlo no era por amabilidad, sino porque podrían llegar a reconocerlo como docente y acusarle de asesinato en primer lugar—. Procura que sean mayores de edad...

—Anotado.

—Oh, mira... Parece que ya empezarán —soltó al pandillero y se enfocó en la pantalla gigante de plasma que estaba frente a ellos y que permitiría que todo el público viera cada una de las partidas que se disputarían—. Ellos son los primeros.

—Se supone que deben derrotar a un jefe en específico en el menor tiempo posible y con el menor daño posible —ya tenía un panfleto entre manos en el que mencionaban la dinámica que usarían para llevar a cabo la competencia—. Y han dividido la pantalla para que podamos ver a ambos equipos.

—Pues ellos ya llevan la delantera porque lo han encontrado primero —ambos observaban a ese par de personajes llegando hasta el jefe final y empezando a darle la paliza de sus vidas—. Jamás pensé que ese hermano imbécil sirviera para otra cosa que no fuera pelear y comer.

—Mira su cara de idiota emocionado mientras masacra a ese pobre NPC —y ya que tenía hambre estaba degustando de unas palomitas con extra mantequilla—. Si imprimiera ese ímpetu en otras cosas...

—Haría a muchas mujeres felices —y en cosa de nada ambos hombres se echaron a reír—. Pobre Tokugawa.

—Definitivamente la rompería —y nuevamente sus carcajadas irrumpieron en el sitio—. Parece que llegó el turno de la princesita de la escuela.

—Parece que a ellos les ha tocado darle caza a un peligroso monstruo —ambos se quedaron callados en cuanto miraron a la jovencita—. ¡Va a romperlo...!

—¿La palanca del mando o la palanca del imbécil ese? —cuestionaba de lo más divertido Bishamon.

—Por ahora la del mando —ahora se preguntaba si era bueno o malo que esa niña fuera tan intensa.

La competencia avanzó veloz para quienes se habían limitado a ser espectadores por esas últimas dos horas. Y entre comida y comentarios burlescos, disfrutaron cada uno de los encuentros. Y es que era gracioso que ellos fueran quienes mejor se la habían pasado. Ahora solamente quedaba ser disputada la batalla final.

—Lo han hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Pero me temo que hasta aquí llegaron —Shinpachi podía ser serio para las cosas más inverosímiles posibles—. Nosotros obtendremos la victoria.

—Así que espero que estén preparados —secundaba Soyo. Estaba tan llena de confianza.

—No esperaba encontrarme con ustedes dos en la competencia. Pero son buenos, así que será divertido~ —las palabras de Kamui eran como música para la pelinegra. Había sido elogiada por el hombre que amaba. ¿Se podía ser más feliz en ese momento?

—Jamás mencionaste que tenías a amigos tan buenos en el juego —habló la desconocida—. Con ellos las próximas campañas podrían ser más fáciles.

—Si son demasiado fáciles entonces serán aburridas. No me gusta que sea tan fácil ganar —criticaba el pelirrojo.

—Eres tan obstinado con esas cosas —suspiró.

—Ey, no olviden que tenemos un duelo aquí mismo —Tokugawa habló con voz firme, captando la atención de los tres—. Todavía queda decidir qué equipo es el mejor —si ya estaba motivada desde el inicio ahora lo estaba más por el simple hecho de que estaba celosa de lo bien que parecían entenderse esos dos—. _Te aplastaré para que no te quede gana alguna de volver a jugar._

—La princesita está On Fire —comentaba Bishamon con una bebida fría en manos—. Creo que de verdad quiere a esa chica varios metros bajo tierra.

—Si bien es una buena estrategia, creo que hemos pasado algo por alto —mascullaba Gintoki al mismo tiempo que rascaba su mentón—. ¿Qué pasará si ese idiota realmente siente interés por esa chica? —buena pregunta—. La princesita perdería la guerra sin siquiera empezarla.

—Basta con que le digamos a esa chica cómo es en realidad ese idiota para matar cualquier interés —y lo peor es que no había mentira en lo dicho.

—Parece que ha pasado lo impensable —Sakata casi obligó al chico a que mirara el monstruoso monitor para que contemplara a los ganadores. El resultado impactó a los dos por igual—. Realmente lo lograron.

—Vencieron y obtuvieron el premio gordo —no daba crédito de que en verdad Tokugawa ganara—. Y pensar que recién empezó a jugar eso.

—El poder del amor...y la obsesión —señalaba el profesor.

—Hubieran ganado si no hubieran cometido ese error garrafal de principiantes —Shimura acomodó sus gafas con prepotencia pura, mirándoles con enorme satisfacción—. La próxima vez fíjense bien en los objetos que van a usar antes de lanzarlos sin más.

—Fue una batalla reñida de lo más entretenida —pronunciaba Soyo con una sonrisita en sus labios. Estaba sumamente feliz y emocionada de que se había llevado la victoria consigo, porque eso significaba que a partir de ahora empezaría a ser notada por ese problemático pelirrojo—. Espero que podamos jugar pronto otra vez.

—Vamos, no seas tan reacio. Perdimos y tenemos que aceptar nuestra derrota —Poppy indudablemente era mucho más madura que cierto idiota que tenía a su lado—. Felicidades por su victoria.

—No se duerman en sus laureles. La próxima vez los aplastaré y seré yo quien obtenga la victoria definitiva —tal amenaza incomodó un poco al de gafas pero puso de lo más feliz a cierta chiquilla que al fin había obtenido lo que quería.

La ceremonia de clausura dio por terminada en cuanto se entregó el gran premio. Y a partir de ese momento los competidores iniciaron su retirado.

—Chicos, no creo que esté bien que los sigamos —Shinpachi era el único con buena moral dentro del grupo.

—Puedes irte a casa a seguir manoseándote con los personajes de tus videojuegos de cita, maldito CherryBoy s—se la sentenció Gintoki.

—Ya cumpliste tu función, así que no te necesitamos para nada más —agregaba Bishamon sin compasión.

—¡Ey malditos me la van a pagar! —quiso golpear a esos dos pero lamentablemente ese par eran más vivos y el único inconsciente terminó siendo él.

—¿A dónde irán? La competencia ya terminó —Soyo no apartaba la mirada de ambos. A su parecer cada uno ya debía de haber tomado caminos distintos.

—Pues sigámoslos y averigüémoslo —proponía el de cabellos celestes—. Tienes que cuidar a tu hombre de las arpías que hay allá afuera.


	9. Acto 9

Buenas casi madrugadas XD Ya sé, algún día cambiaré mis malos hábitos de actualizar casi a media noche. Pero así pasa cuando estás oxidada y demoras más de lo esperado en terminar un cap. Pero olvidemos esos detalles. Por ahora disfruten de este loco capítulo que empieza con diversión y termina con una futura tragedia en el horizonte.

 **I Love OkiKagu:** Pues mi sentido del humor llegó para quedarse, así que tendrás rato para disfrutarlo XD Y bueno, la Soyo solamente empeorará. Ya hasta traumatizó a un par.

 **IX**

 **Los lobos también se visten de ovejas**

¿Lo habría visto todo? ¿Contempló desde el momento en que aquella mujer se aproximo hasta él y osó en robarle un beso sin descaro alguno, importándole poco lo que llegaran a pensar al respecto? ¿También habría admirado la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en sus labios, como si realmente hubiera disfrutado del acercamiento? ¿Estaría viéndole en ese momento en que tenía su atención puesta en la que ahora podría denominar fácilmente como su pareja?

Y aunque la curiosidad le carcomía hondamente, no miró en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Tenía que abstenerse de echarle en cara todos esos gestos que muy probablemente poseía en su rostro en ese preciso instante; debía hacerlo así si es que quería que aquella mentira que había construido se viera y se sintiera real.

—Me aterra lo buen actor que has resultado ser, Okita —pronunciaba Yuina sin despegar su atención de quien se había vuelto una especie de cómplice y aliado.

—Esa debería ser mi línea —sujetó la mano de la joven, guiándole hasta su mejilla. Pareciera que quisiera recrear una de esas bonitas escenas románticas que tanto gustaban a las enamoradas.

—Estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas por contemplar su expresión —expresó en un susurro que se coló por el pabellón auditivo del castaño—. Parece que hay hombres a los que les gusta morir jóvenes.

Sougo no entendió sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Quién diría que las tostadoras vuelan y poseen la habilidad innata de impactarse directo contra la zona parietal de su cabeza?

—Uy, lo siento, se me ha resbalado después de sacarlo de la máquina de premios —expresaba la pelirroja con pena fingida. Y es que hasta estaba poniendo una mirada tierna de cachorrito—. Pero con lo dura que es tu cabeza de seguro no te pasó absolutamente nada —claro, porque el hecho de que el golpeado estuviera sobre el suelo con una charca de sangre no era sinónimo de preocupación.

—Okita, creo que estás jugando con un fuego muy peligroso —la de cabellos grisáceos volteó con delicadeza al pobre hombre y empezó a secar la sangre con un pañuelo—. Y no sé si felicitar tu osadía o señalar tu estupidez.

—Esa maldita marimacha va a pagar lo que me ha hecho —y es que desde el rabillo del ojo podía contemplar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Kagura; había disfrutado de lo que le hizo mientras fingía demencia. Lo peor era que Shino estaba intentando no reírse por lo acaecido al mismo tiempo que se marchaba de ahí en compañía de la pelirroja.

—Pues me temo que tendrás que improvisar mejor —le ayudó a levantarse con lentitud para que evitara marearse al sentarse—. Ella no es tan difícil de sacar de sus casillas y estoy segura de que hubieras logrado tu objetivo sin mi intervención. No obstante, el verdadero problema reside en ese chico. Él seguramente le ha dicho algo para que no se sulfurara e hiciera algo mucho más comprometedor.

—Lo digo y lo reitero, ese tipo es un maldito manipulador —y si algo detestaba es que alguien fuera mejor que él para jugar con la mente de las personas.

—Y sabe tener la cabeza fría —hasta cierto modo era un elogio—. Aun cuando sabe que su novia siente algo por alguien más, y que hasta llega a celarle, él no se altera. Sólo se limita a confrontar el reto y darle vuelta al problema —se levantó y acomodó un poco su blusa y cabello.

—Si tanto te gusta puedes quedártelo —espetó—. De esa manera me harías las cosas más fáciles.

—No es mi tipo —sentenció—. Así que paso completamente.

—Que mujer tan extraña estás resultando ser —y eso ya no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—¿Quieres que los busquemos o vas a dejar las cosas como están por ahora? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin despegar su atención de él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

—Te daré un consejo porque veo que realmente eres un idiota que no sabe absolutamente nada de mujeres —y su bonito comentario mosqueó al castaño. Ahora estaba más molesto que hace un instante atrás—. Si bien a las mujeres nos encanta tener la atención puesta sobre nosotras. Hay veces en que cuando el chico que nos gusta nos ignora, nos hace buscar modos de llamar su interés —explicó, cruzada de brazos y sintiéndose una experta en la materia—. Kagura no es la excepción. Y resentirá desde el momento en que tú dejes de molestarla o intentar darle celos —aseguró—. Pero tienes que mantenerte firme o no servirá de nada.

—Mmm —el detalle es que lo había intentado antes y no funcionó del modo que quería.

—Que estés sobre Shino para hostigarlo no equivale a que la estés ignorando. De hecho solamente recalca el hecho de que te jode que esté con él y no contigo y por eso haces estupidez y media —Okita sintió aquello como una enorme puñalada en su bonito orgullo—. Eres tan imbécil para estas cosas.

—No me hagas encerrarte en la casa embrujada para dejarte a tu suerte, maldita zorra —obviamente no iban a dejar que le insultaran así como así. Él era un sádico y los sádicos se hacen respetar.

—Hazlo —le desafió con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero no vas a encontrar a una chica como yo para darle celos a tu amorcito. Porque siendo sinceros, necesitas a alguien tan sobresaliente como Shino para que a ella le importe que tengas a alguien a tu lado; las feas no te servirán de nada —en ese momento Okita se dio cuenta de que ella era tan agraciada como perversa. Por lo que sabía que podía beneficiarse de tales características.

—Te has salvado únicamente porque me eres útil —ella no parecía haberse intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—Eres un poco lindo cuando te ofuscas y te pones amenazador —elogió con picarda. Él bufó.

—Larguémonos de aquí —ordenó.

—Oye todavía quedan muchas horas de luz. Sería un desperdicio irnos cuando todavía queda mucho por hacer —el castaño iba a reclamar pero ella le tomó del brazo, sujetándole con cierta fuerza—. Mis esplendidos servicios no son gratuitos, así que va siendo hora de que empieces a pagar.

—Oh, parece que has resultado ser una buena negociante —expresaba con burla. Y es que en cierto modo, le debía lo de aquel beso falso—. Siéntete afortunada de que un hombre de mi talla vaya a pasar la tarde contigo —allí estaba esa miradilla llena de autosuficiencia y egolatría. Era un maldito sádico en toda la extensión de la palabra y no le importaba cortarse en ello.

—Engrandecete cuando sepas provocar en una mujer algo más que celos mundanos —esa mujer tiraba a matar y él empezaba a darse cuenta que su personalidad de poco o nada iba a servirle para tenerla bajo control.

—Te oyes como si de verdad fueras toda una experta —ella posó sus esmeraldas en él con diversión.

—Podría decirse que es uno de mis tantos encantos —sacó su móvil de la bolsa de su short y empezó a mandar un mensaje con su mano libre.

—¿Mensajeándote con tu novio falso del turno de la tarde? —decía con guasa.

—Necesitamos más información de tu enemigo —¿de quién hablaba? ¿De Shino? Él no lo consideraba como tal.

—Ya lo investigamos y está limpio.

—Eso es porque buscaste mal —le regañó—. Lo que verdaderamente importa investigar de Shino no es su status social ni la buena familia a la que pertenece, sino su pasado. Y eso incluye el ámbito romántico.

—¿Hablas sobre sus ex novias o los trapitos sucios que guarde celosamente?

—Exactamente de eso hablo. Y por eso mismo me he encargado de pedirle a un conocido mío que indague en el baúl de los recuerdos del noviecito de tu pelirroja —le dio la razón—. Lo peor que puede pasarle a tu hermosa y perfecta relación que tienes en el presente es que algún viejo amor del pasado decida volver y sabotear lo que tienes. ¿No lo crees?

—Estoy empezando a creer que lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien es tenerte como enemiga.

El sigilo y el arte del acecho jamás fueron de los puntos fuertes que caracterizaran a ese grupo de curiosos, sin embargo, parecían haberse convertido en grandes expertos en la materia con tal de no ser detectados por quienes ignoraban por completo que les venían siguiendo de cerca.

Aquel par caminaban lado a lado, platicando con cierta soltura y es que hasta parecían haber encontrado un tema en el cual explayarse; y eso no era nada grato para cierta persona.

—Ey, ey, apaga tu modo yandere en este preciso momento que van a sentir tus ansias asesinas y nos van a descubrir a todos —le sugería Gintoki a quien ocultaba muy bien sus celos ante lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices.

—Debes comportarte —Bishamon habló para la enamorada adolescente—. A los hombres no nos gustan las celosas enfermizas.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Shamon-sama —¿no de supone que el buen Shinpachi se había esfumado después de que prescindieron de sus servicios?—. Las mujeres deben confiar plenamente en los sentimientos del chico que aman y nunca ver cosas donde no las hay. La confianza es lo más importante dentro de una relación.

—Kamui pensará que estás más loca que una cabra si le muestras tu verdadero yo. Por lo que tienes que engañarlo para que no se asuste y sea todo tuyo —aconsejaba el de cabellos celestes—. Todas las mujeres poseen el don excepcional de la mentira, así que podrás hacerlo sin problema alguno.

—P-Pero yo no quiero mentirle a Kamui-san —pronunció la jovencita con predicamento—. Quiero que me conozca y me quiera tal como soy. De ese modo nuestra relación no estará edificada sobre mentiras y falsas apariencias —esos tres estamparon su mano contra su frente; no creían que les fuera a salir con esa parda de ñoñerías.

—Si le muestras tu verdadero ser, se va a escapar. Huirá de ti —Sakata iba a alegar más, sin embargo, sintió como algo muy filoso le rozó la mejilla y le dejó una bonita línea carmesí sobre la piel—. P-Pero estoy seguro de que te sabrá aceptar y amar con todo y tus defectos —y como temía por su existencia, se escondió detrás del cuatro ojos.

—Shh. Guarden silencio imbéciles —Bishamon señaló con su dedo índice el nuevo destino de ese par—. Creo que no tuvieron suficiente con el concurso y ahora han decidido probar suerte en aquel arcade.

—Vayamos —ordenó Tokugawa a sus fieles acompañantes.

Entraron al centro recreativo, encontrándose con un mundo ruidoso y cargado de numerosas máquinas. Y es que hasta existía una sección donde las consolas más modernas y poderosas estaban al alcance de quien quisiera experimentar con ellas. Sin embargo, a ellos nada de eso les interesaba; lo que les importaba era hallar a esos dos que se les habían escapado del campo de visión.

—Ahí están —señalaba Shimura mientras ajustaba sus gafas—. Kamui-san es muy bueno encestando.

—Las matemáticas y los deportes son sus mejores materias —habló la conocedora entre conocedoras—. Así que es obvio que no falle ninguna canasta, ni siquiera en un juego como ese.

—¿Me pregunto qué irá a hacer con todos esos tickest? ¿Los irá a cambiar por algún premio? —se cuestionaba el de la permanente—. Parece que irá a cambiarlos... Tal vez vio algo que le guste.

—¿Y si fue por algo para impresionar a esa chica? Ya saben, para sumar puntos —habló Shinpachi.

—Shimura-san, es hora de que hagas lo mejor que sabes hacer —pronunciaba la pelinegra para alguien que no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle—. En esta clase de sitios siempre hay sujetos desagradables que están buscando una oportunidad para tener contacto físico con alguna chica.

Bishamon y Gintoki se limitaron a ver cómo el hombre salía disparado tras la suave patada que la delicada damisela enamorada le propinó en sus sentaderas. Sin embargo, el golpe no fue lo peor, sino el aterrizaje. ¿Y es que cómo iba a explicar lo que había ocurrido sin antes no ser molido a golpes por la desconocida?

—¡...! ¡N-No...! —había pedido la facultad del habla, por lo que sin importar cuánto moviera la boca no emitía ningún sonido. No obstante eso era el más mínimo de sus problemas—. ¡Y-Yo...! V-Verás...—el estrabismo auto inducido buscaba sacarle de aquella realidad y llevarlo a un escenario más agradable. Pero, ¿serviría? Había estrellado su rostro contra ese par de atributos y si eso hubiera sido poco, la había hecho caer sobre el suelo con toda su anatomía sobre la de ella—. ¡L-Lo siento!

— _¡Estúpido, no digas que lo sientas mientras sigues trepado sobre ella como si quisieras quitarte lo virgen en este preciso momento!_ —Gintoki deseaba gritarle lo jodido que estaba, pero si lo hacía iba a ser descubierto.

Lo primero que supieron es que a la extraña se le daban muy bien los rodillazos y que el pobre se encontraba revolcándose del dolor por todo el piso. Lo segundo de lo que se enteraron es que en ese sitio lleno de frikis existían los caballeros; caballeros musculosos que daban mucho miedo.

—Tal parece que un maldito pervertido virginal se nos ha colado en nuestro apacible establecimiento —¿quién era ese hombre trabado de dos metros de alto lleno de tatuajes?—. ¿Por qué no le educamos como en la vieja escuela, hermano?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano —el otro era igual de alto, pero tan moreno como el chocolate amargo—. Enseñémosle a este repulsivo CherryBoy lo que es el acoso y el toqueteo no deseado —cogió al chico del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó como si fuera un pequeño e indefenso perro chihuahua—. Te enseñaré lo que aprendí en mi madre Rusia.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Yo jamás tocaría a una mujer! ¡Todo ha sido culpa de esa mujer obsesionada! —de nada servía buscar a la implicada porque no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Sí, lo habían abandonado para dejarlo morir—. ¡Malditos traidores! —gritó vehemente al mismo tiempo que se le desgarraba la garganta y se lo llevaban ahí contra su voluntad.

—Me parece haber visto a ese sujeto en algún lado —Kamui había regresado y ante la sorpresa de quienes lo observaban a la distancia, no traía nada consigo.

—Es un pervertido que se me echó encima de repente. Así que tuve que patearlo —relató la muchacha con un gesto de fastidio en sus labios—. Creí que tendría que encargarme de él, pero los hermanos Ivanov aparecieron y se lo llevaron consigo.

—Bueno, probablemente nadie lo vaya a extrañar en casa —comentaba tranquilamente Kamui, con una sonrisa burlona—. Después de todo, al último que se llevaron jamás regresó.

—Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te metes en los negocios con la hermandad.

—¡Esperen un momento! —Gintoki estaba en shock. No podía haber escuchado lo que sus castos oídos oyeron—. ¡¿Acaso han dicho la mafia rusa?! ¡¿Por qué demonios la mafia rusa tienen un arcade bajo su poder y como es que esos dos lo saben y ni se inmutan?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?! ¡Shinpachi va a amanecer flotando en algún canal de la ciudad! —su crisis de ansiedad le estaba dificultando el respirar y lo estaba ahogando en una marejada de sudor. Y lo peor es que aunque quisiera hacer algo por su querido alumno, las piernas no le respondían—. Lo siento mucho Pattsuan, pero todavía me quedan muchos montes venus que conocer, así que aún no puedo dejar este mundo terrenal.

—Fue una buena carta, pero no podrás volver a usarla, princesita. Todo mundo sabe que la hermandad no perdona, así que Shinpachi debe estar en este momento siendo torturado mientras ruega por piedad —decía Bishamon para la jovencita que parecía no estarle escuchando.

—Tenemos que movernos. Ellos ya se marchan de aquí —decía al mismo tiempo que jalaba a esos dos inútiles de donde pudo—. Piensen en que ahora escuchará eternamente las canciones de Otsu-chan. Así que no deberíamos sentirnos tristes por su partida, sino felices porque ahora ha hecho realidad su más grande sueño.

— _¡Es un maldito monstruo!_ —pensaron los dos.

Salieron del establecimiento solamente para avanzar un par de cuadras y encontrarse con un mercedes benz negro estacionándose justo en la acera donde Kamui y aquella chica yacían de pie. ¿Es que ya había llegado la hora de despedirse?

—¿Qué será eso que le está entregando? Desde aquí no puedo ver bien —Soyo agudizó su mirar para ver lo que la pelinegra tenía sobre la palma de su mano y que estaba entregándole a su amado.

—No te alarmes. Es sólo la tarjeta de videojuego —Bishamon estaba usando unos binoculares para facilitarse las cosas—. Tal vez le está prestando un buen juego para que mate el tiempo.

—¿Es así como los frikis de los videojuegos manifiestan su afecto y atracción sexual? De seguro esa memoria en vez de un juego trae fotos subidas de tono para que las disfrute en las noches en que se siente solo y su entrepierna se siente juguetona —Gintoki mejor debió de haberse quedado callado porque lo siguiente que supo es que los pockys que se estaba engullendo podían ser introducidos todos de golpe, provocándole un cierto problema de ahogamiento.

—Yo estoy 100% seguro de que se trata de un inofensivo videojuego, por lo que no tendrías que preocuparte —no lo dijo por buena onda, sino porque escucho unas tijeras bien filosas detrás suyo—. Además, ya está libre. Así que nos acercaremos y aprovecharás para hablar con él —en efecto, la intrusa había abordado el vehículo y se había marchado.

—Bisha, esa es una excelente idea —felicitaba mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pareciera como si aquel lado oscuro que hasta hace poco llevó a la desgracia a dos personas, hubiera desaparecido—. Tal parece que eres el único en el que puedo confiar, así que espero contar con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante —en ese momento Bishamon consideró que no sería mala idea irle a hacer compañía a Shinpachi.

El inicio de semana solamente significaba tragedias para aquellos que no eran muy afectos de los estudios. Y ese era el caso específico de esos cuatro que se habían saltado las clases y se habían ido a refugiar en el salón de biología para no lidiar con sus profesores; y aunque era una actividad que ejecutaban cada lunes, en esta ocasión existía una razón diferente para tal reunión.

—Ya les dije que dejen de arrastrarme a esto. Yo sí quiero tener mis clases —Raiko era el único que no acabaría siendo un vago sin oficio ni beneficio como el resto de sus amigos—. Además, ese idiota está dormido —el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo de lo lindo sobre su pupitre.

—Todos sabemos que les haces favores sex***** a las profesoras y por eso obtienes tan buenas notas —comentaba Okita con saña total.

—En todo caso, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿Ya quieres traer a tu novia a nuestras reuniones? —Bishamon observó a la chica que tenía una caja de gises y la pizarra detrás suyo.

—Estoy segura de que están enterados de la lastimosa situación de Okita, ¿verdad? —el silencio respondió y el castaño se sulfuró por el "apoyo" de sus amigos—. Y como es un idiota que no sabe cómo conquistar a una niñita, me ha pedido que salve su sádico trasero.

—Realmente se debe estar jodido para que una chica que acabas de conocer se encargue de ayudarte a conquistar a alguien —el de larga cabellera no podía evitar burlarse—. Sabes que necesitas toda la ayuda que te sea posible.

—Nada de esto sería necesario si fueras sincero y le confesaras lo que sientes. Pero eres un pelmazo que se complica por orgulloso.

—El rubiecito tiene la boca llena de razón —Yuina apoyaba la noción—. Pero como eso no va a pasar, tendremos que sacar la artillería pesada.

—¿Y eso sería? —curioseaba el de cabellos celestes.

—Los viejos amores del pasado Shino —respondió.

—Sougo, no creo que inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas sea una buena idea —el único con un pizca de sentido común, opinó—. Creo que deberías hallar otro método para derrotarlo sin recurrir a sus viejos amores del pasado.

—¿Siempre es así de moralista? —preguntaba la de mirada esmeralda.

—Sí, siempre. No hemos podido corromperlo durante todos estos años —Bishamon dio un largo suspiro y contempló al blondo con cierta lástima—. Él es de esos que le será fiel a una mujer por el resto de sus días.

—Ya que sé el motivo de todo esto, me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento —sentenció—. Luego no vengan a buscarme porque las cosas se les salieron de control o le diré a Tokugawa que trafican con las fotos que le sacan a Kamui cuando está en los vestidores —les amenazó alegremente antes de marcharse de allí tras azotar la puerta.

—Dejemos que se vaya. Las ganancias mensuales son muy buenas como para dejar que se nos arruine por los celos enfermizos de la princesita —pronunciaba Bishamon sin descaro alguno—. Continúa Yuina.

—Como les iba diciendo —se giró hacia el pizarrón y empezó a escribir con celeridad—. Fue muy difícil hallar algo relacionado con ese hombre, pero nada es imposible para mis fieles informantes —decía con orgullo—. De entre todo lo que se pudo escudriñar encontré esto —su mano se estampó contra el pizarrón, como si quisiera darle más énfasis al nombre que escribió—. Ella estudia en una escuela privada para señoritas ubicada en la ciudad adjunta a la nuestra. Claramente ahí sólo puede asistir la crema y nata.

—Bueno, no me sorprende que su ex novia pertenezca a la élite —comentaba el de mirada carmesí—. Tal vez se aburrió de las tipas de su clase social y buscó algo varios niveles abajo.

—Sabes que de nada nos servirá si solamente fue una aventura sin importancia —al fin Okita había decidido participar—. Si es una zorra más de su lista perderemos el tiempo.

—No tienes qué preocuparte por eso —indicó—. Él iba a recogerla de clases todos los días. Incluso había mañanas en que la acompañaba hasta la entrada de la escuela. Y siempre se le vio amable y caballeroso a su lado —relataba con total seguridad en sus fuentes—. Hasta tengo testimonios de que aquellos que se quisieron pasar de listos no terminaron nada bien —¿el señor perfección violento? Eso sí que era nuevo y era algo que probablemente el castaño sabría cómo utilizar en el futuro—. Se les veía tan bien juntos que nadie creyó que fueran a terminar. Eran prácticamente la pareja perfecta.

—¿Hace cuánto terminaron? —curioseaba el segundo que era experto en relaciones interpersonales.

—Según mis fuentes hace más de medio año atrás.

—No creo que haya sido suficiente tiempo para olvidarse de las noches de pasión que haya vivido al lado de su antigua amante, ¿no crees? —el castaño sonreía con malicia, como si estuviera saboreando desde ya el sabor de la victoria. ¿Es que se le había ocurrido algún plan maqueavélico?

—Un buen amor no se olvida en tan poco tiempo —la chica se cruzó de bazos y aguardó a que cierto idiota dijera algo más—. ¿Piensas quedarte sentado ahí como idiota sin hacer nada?

—Acostúmbrate. Él es así de lerdo en ocasiones.

—Bisha, ¿es que acaso no tienes alguna p*** con la que pasar la tarde este día? —por un lado hablaba y por el otro se encontraba intentando atestarle un buen golpe al escurridizo amigo que se la pasaba insultándole.

—Deja de desviar el tema y céntrate —Yuina había sujetado al castaño por el cuello de su celeste camisa para pararle el carro—. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita inesperada a esa adorable chica?

Sabían que la ciudad colindante con la suya no solamente albergaba a las familias más pudientes de toda la nación, sino que sus construcciones más atractivas y emblemáticas guardaban una estrecha relación con la arquitectura renacentista. Sí, era una orbe cuidada, atractiva, con centros comerciales y gigantescos rascacielos, y con todo lo que era necesario para convertirla en el lugar ideal para vivir.

No obstante, ellos no habían venido a turistear, sino a buscar a alguien en específico. A alguien que probablemente no demorarían en vislumbrar si mantenían su atención puesta en el oscuro portón que comenzaba a abrirse para permitir que el alumnado pudiera marcharse a casa.

—Jamás esperé que fueras tan buena husmeando en la vida de los demás —elogiaba Bishamon a la joven investigadora—. Y es que conseguiste hasta los horarios de la escuela.

—¿Y cómo demonios la reconoceremos? Ni siquiera nos diste una foto.

—No habrá necesidad de algo como eso, Sougo. Esa chica resalta bastante por sí sola que tú mismo la identificarás.

—¿Significa entonces que es una belleza? —indagaba el de cabello largo.

—Y no sólo eso.

Ambos consideraron lo dicho por ella como mera palabrería. Pero eso fue hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de que no mentía y que tendrían la capacidad de encontrarla sin que ella les diera una descriptiva precisa.

Su piel era alba, de porcelana, perfectamente cuidada por su poseedora. Sus labios eran pequeños y de un tono pastel suave, luciendo así, maravillosamente bien cada que esbozaba una sonrisa gracias a las amigas que no paraban de hablarle y hacerle reír.

Sus pupilas se igualaban a la tonalidad del topacio azul, y se volvían en el segundo aspecto llamativo de su apariencia física. El primero era indudablemente, el bermellón de su larga y ondulada cabellera.

—Maldito fetichista de pelirrojas —bufaba el castaño mientras contemplaba a quien había sido el viejo amor del molesto pelinegro.

—Y es dos años menor que él.

—Además de fetichista, lolicon —oh sí, Sougo había encontrado material de calidad que podría usar en contra de su infame enemigo. ¿Es que podría ser aún más perfecto?

—...Joder. Esto no va a terminar nada bien...—soltó Bishamon. Y ese par se giraron a mirarlo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te has flechado y quieres seducirla para llevártela a la cama? —nada como un lindo comentario mordaz por parte de Sougo.

—Imbécil —dijo tras haberle acomodado un magnífico golpe en la cabeza a quien se quería pasar de gracioso con su persona—. La chica con la que se quieren meter...es la novia de Raiko...


	10. Acto 10

¡Muy buenas noches! Espero que estén disfrutando de su viernes por la noche, y si no es así, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este cómico fic con tintes románticos C: No olviden compartir su opinión y pues esperemos leernos pronto.

 **ILoveOkiKagu:** Estoy segura de que este igualmente te encantará. La cosa está que arde :v La Soya se nos va a descontrolar.

 **X**

 **Invitación al desastre**

Ni el golpe ni las palabras de Bishamon habían hecho mella alguna en la dura cabeza del castaño. A él lo único que le importaba era la nueva información que había logrado adquirir y la manera en que la emplearía para su beneficio.

—En definitiva no estaba esperando a que la ex pareja de ese idiota sea actualmente la novia de Raiko —el castaño meditaba sobre tan singular asunto—. Si actuamos directamente, se dará cuenta y me causará problemas innecesarios. Por lo que debe haber otra forma.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Planeas que ambas parejas se encuentren en un mismo punto para que la situación sea incomoda y se desate el caos? —soltaba el de cabellos celestes tranquilamente. Por su parte, esos dos sonrieron con complicidad; lo que él proponía era la mejor elección.

—Bisha, a veces tienes muy buenas ideas —felicitaba el castaño a quien solamente habló por hablar.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —curioseaba.

—Aprovechemos que estamos en esta ciudad para hacer una visita domiciliaria —pronunciaba Okita con una mirada cargada de malicia.

Tomaron un taxi que les conduciría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una de las residencias más fastuosas y enormes que había en esa ciudad. Y fue entonces cuando esos dos acompañantes se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien como Okita Sougo conociera a una persona ubicada tan arriba de la escala social.

—Espera un momento...—sus pupilas carmesí se colaron sobre la placa horizontal que yacía a un lado del enorme enrejado que permitía el acceso a tan elegante residencia. Allí podía leer sin problema el apellido de la familia—. ¡¿Tokugawa?! ¿Aquí es donde esa yandere vive?

—Quién lo diría, esa niña nació en cuna de oro.

—Y será ella la que nos facilite las cosas —ambos estaban a la expectación ante las palabras del castaño—. Necesitamos usarla a nuestro favor.

—Pero ella es la mejor amiga de tu mujercita —le recordaba su buen amigo—. Ella no va a traicionarla y menos por ti.

—Solamente es cuestión de llegarle al precio. Y cuando eso suceda me entregará hasta a su hermano mayor en charola de plata —y es que parecía saber perfectamente el tipo de moneda que esa pelinegra aceptaría para ayudarle en su perverso plan.

Tras tocar el timbre e identificarse, entraron. Caminaron por el largo camino pavimentado que permitía a los vehículos de la familia entrar y salir de la mansión. Y atravesaron el umbral en cuanto al fin se encontraron fuera de tan primoroso hogar.

Ignoraron la opulencia que allí se respiraba y se encaminaron a la sala. Allí mismo Soyo les aguardaba con delicioso té y una gran cantidad de pastelillos.

—Okita-san, es tan extraño que vengas a visitarme. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —la joven saludó sonriente a todos mientras estos tomaban asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a su puesto. Solamente una mesa de cristal les separaba.

—Iré directamente al grano —Sougo miró a la mejor amiga de su incordio y prosiguió—. Quiero que el próximo domingo realices una gran fiesta en tu casa e invites a todos los estudiantes de tu clase.

—¿Una fiesta aquí? ¿Y cuál sería el motivo de ello?

—¿Debe existir algún motivo para que los chicos de nuestra edad se diviertan sanamente en una fiesta? ¿Es que hay algo de malo en que quiera construir buenos recuerdos con todos mis amigos antes de salir y ser esclavo de la sociedad? —versó, con una añoranza y sentir tan falso que le resultaba creíble a quien intentaba conmover.

— _Si el empeño que pone este idiota para convencer a esa niña lo usara para hablar con Kagura, probablemente ahorita mismo deberíamos estarnos preocupando de que no la dejara preñada antes de que alcance la mayoría de edad_ —Bishamon optó por quedarse callado mientras bebía té y degustaba los finos bocadillos.

—Ciertamente en la escuela no tenemos mucho tiempo de calidad...Luego algunos no tienen tiempo para salir y convivir —perfecto, lo estaba meditando y eso era una buena señal.

—Estoy seguro de que todos querrán venir y divertirse —aseguraba el castaño—. Incluso si mencionas que habrá mucha comida deliciosa logres que él venga también.

—¿Él? ¿Estás hablando de Kamui-san? —la enamorada jovencita llevó sus manos alrededor de su rostro, girando de un lado a otra por la emoción que le causaba dicho planteamiento—. Kamui-san en mi casa, divirtiéndose en una divertida y enorme fiesta —y su imaginación estaba empezando a volar. Lo supieron en cuanto contemplaron sus mejillas enrojecerse al mismo tiempo que decía cosas que ellos no podían entender; incluso dejó de ponerles atención.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios le dio tu amigo para dejarla de esa manera? —preguntó Yuina a quien estaba muy sonriente por lo bien que marchaba su plan.

—Nada —la mujer parpadeó con enorme confusión—. Ella lo conoció desde que era una niña y quedó idiotizada. Desde entonces ha estado detrás de él y ha asustado a todas las chicas que se han interesado en él. Es por eso que jamás se le han declarado y por lo que obviamente nunca ha tenido novia.

—Y sin miedo a equivocarme, creo que fue ella la que extendió los rumores de que el imbécil ese era asexuado —él otro también participaría de la conversación—. Eso ayudó a que las mujeres terminarán desistiendo.

—Por eso todas las tipas se limitan a verlo desde la distancia sin intentar nada.

—De verdad que está loca por él —ahora le quedaba más que claro que existe una delgada línea entre el amor y la obsesión descontrolada—. Casi siento pena por tu amigo.

—Y entonces, ¿qué has pensado?

—No encuentro problema alguno de realizar una fiesta aquí mismo —él sonrió con discreción—. Sin embargo, ¿vas a estar bien?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kagura-chan probablemente traiga a Shino-san consigo. Y me supongo que eso te hará sentir incomodo considerando que hay algo entre tú y ella. Y sería grosero no invitarla a ella o a ti —Sougo no estaba esperando a que le saliera con una sandez como esa; ahora sabía que estaba loca de atar por su amigo pero no era una idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre él y la china.

—Despreocúpate por algo como eso. Su relación con él o con cualquier otro que tenga me tiene sin cuidado —afirmó firmemente. Se le escuchaba imperturbable—. Además, yo también me encuentro saliendo con alguien.

—¿Con Yuina-san? —no se le veía tan sorprendida. Tal vez ya lo sospechaba—. Qué tragedia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —sus esmeraldas enfocaban a quien ahora no dejaba de suspirar.

—Okita-san, Kagura-chan, Raiko-san, cada uno de ellos vendrá con su pareja a la fiesta y yo estaré sola junto a la mesa de postres.

—Pero este domingo podrías dejar de ser una solterona resentida. Piensa, harás una fiesta en la piscina; por lo que habrá mucha diversión y la posibilidad de deslumbrar al hombre que quieres usando un bonito y arrebatador traje de baño —propuso el castaño para quien entre más meditaba más le agradaba la idea—. Estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo usar tus encantos de mujer para que piense en comerse algo más que los platillos que servirás.

— _A este imbécil no le importa arrojar a Kamui al matadero con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Y es que hasta a Raiko se la quiere hacer_ —en ese instante agradecía no verse arrastrado en todo ese embrollo—. _Debería hacer algo al respecto, porque tal vez este domingo le quiten la inocencia a Kamui y le adjudiquen una bendición, pero..._ —tal vez ya estaba alucinando, pero podía jurar que por un breve instante vio a la pelinegra mostrándole unas bonitas tijeras que usaría para cortarle su larga cabellera—. ¡ _Sougo, creo que no te has dado cuenta de que el verdadero monstruo no eres tú, sino esa loca!_

—Oh, no tengo ningún traje de bao que esté a la altura del evento. Me temo que tendré que ir a comprar uno —perfecto, lo había conseguido—. Okita-san, ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprar uno?

—Ah... Creo que eso de las compras es cosa de mujeres —obviamente no iba a acompañarla a hacer una tarea como esa—. Pero Yuina estaría encantada de acompañarte, ¿no es así? —la aludida lo miró primero a él y después a quien le suplicaba con la mirada que fuera con ella.

—Supongo...que puedo acompañarte —y tras decirlo, Tokugawa salió corriendo de allí. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba cambiada y lista para salir de compras—. Eso es velocidad.

—Vayamos de una vez que hay muchas tiendas que visitar —la pobre Yuina ni tiempo tuvo de despedirse porque había sido raptada por la pelinegra. Sí, salieron como un poderoso tornado que se abre paso entre todo y todos.

—Pensé que no lo lograría, pero todo salió bien.

—¿Y cómo vas a convencer a Kamui para que venga a esta fiesta?

—Obvio, con comida y un reto contigo sin límite de tiempo —estableció.

—Oye, yo no pienso pelar contra él —advirtió—. Además, si quieres que él le ponga atención tendrás que ayudarla o algo. Ya vez que sus pláticas nunca pasan de un par de oraciones.

—Dejaré que te hagas cargo de eso. Eres bueno con el verbo.

—Pero yo mismo tengo límites, imbécil —como estaba cabreándose, le acomodó un buen zape en la nuca—. Me encargaré de convencer a Raiko para que venga con su novia. Es todo lo que pienso hacer por ti.

—Bueno, con eso me basta —expresó—. Ya veré qué haré con ese asexuado para que termine saliendo con la princesita.

—¡¿Vas a juntar a esos dos?! Tú estás loco...—había suicidas y luego estaba Okita Sougo—. No hay manera para que hagas que esos dos terminen siendo pareja. Además, ¿para qué lo harías?

—Si gracias a mí ella logra lo que tanto anhela, entonces tendrá una gran deuda conmigo —Bishamon abrió sus ojos como platos soperos; empezaba a comprender el plan de su amigo—. Y eso es algo que puedo aprovechar enormemente.

—No me digas que piensas hacer uso de la carta de "la mejor amiga de mi crush" —interpretó el silencio del sádico—. No existe mayor poder de influencia que el de una mejor amiga. Ella puede beneficiar o perjudicar una relación con sus consejos y opiniones... De modo que piensas usarla para que sabotee la relación que Kagura tiene con Shino.

—Ella únicamente será un eslabón más dentro de mi plan. Un apoyo extra.

—Si Kamui se entera de esto te va a masacrar lenta y dolorosamente —le advirtió. Pero parecía ser inútil. Su amigo estaba muy centrado en los resultados que el futuro le traerían.

—Bien, vayamos a repartir las invitaciones para el gran evento de este domingo.

Siguiendo los caprichos del castaño, ambos regresaron a su escandalosa ciudad con la noble misión de visitar a sus amigos y convencerles para que asistieran a la gran fiesta que tendría lugar en menos de una semana. Y aunque a ambos los encontraron juntos, estaban un poco extrañados de lo que se encontraban haciendo.

—¿Y ahora qué desencadenó la pelea? —fue lo primero que preguntó Bishamon cuando entró al dojo en compañía del castaño. La familia del blondo poseía una escuela de auto defensa y el espacio en el que se encontraban actualmente esos dos era empleado por el padre de Raiko para impartir clases.

—Tal vez ya se hartó del idiota asexuado y ha decidido meterle un estate quieto —ninguno parecía prestarles atención; ambos estaban enfocados en detener los golpes y patadas del otro. Y es que lo curioso es que ambos iban de playera blanca y pans. ¿Es que acaso estaban entrenando y no peleando?

—Oh, se han detenido —ambos jóvenes estaban bastante agitados por lo que decidieron sentarse sobre el suelo mientras secaban el sudor con una toalla—. ¿Estaban practicando o qué?

—Bueno, Kamui llegó hoy después de clases y me dijo que estaba aburrido y quería entrenar, así que acepté —esos dos pensaron que esa había sido la excusa que al pelirrojo se le ocurrió para poder enfrentarse a quien siempre rechazaba sus encuentros; a veces era listo para las cosas más innecesarias.

—Aprovechando que están aquí los dos —el castaño miró a ese par que al fin se dignaron a encararle—. Este domingo habrá una gran fiesta en la residencia Tokugawa. Habrá piscina, buena música, un gran ambiente y muchísima comida —eso último parecía haber emocionado a Kamui; lo tenía—. Pueden llevar a sus parejas o hasta su perro por si están más solos que una papa.

—Me sorprende que Tokugawa realice un evento como ese —el blondo desconfiaba.

—Dice que quiere tener buenas memorias con todos sus compañeros y amigos...Ya sabes, cosas que atesorará el resto de su vida o algo parecido nos contó —contó—. Además, la fiesta también se hará en memoria de Shimura. Ya ven que desapareció hace unos días y nadie ha sabido nada de él; —Bishamon sí sabía lo que había ocurrido con él, pero prefirió no decir nada; la mafia rusa no perdona a los soplones.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Irán?

—No debería de ir por el hecho de que tú estás promoviendo dicho evento —el rubio no era idiota, por lo que era obvio que no caería tan fácilmente—. Pero si Kouhime no tiene inconveniente, supongo que iremos —oh sí, rogaría para que esa pelirroja le diera el sí.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —ahora le tocaba el asexuado.

—Mmm...Tal vez vaya —e iba a seguir hablando pero de repente sonó un celular, el suyo.

—Oye le han hablado por teléfono —Bishamon siguió con sus ojos al pelirrojo que había atendido la llamada y se ponía de pie para abandonar el dojo—. Sigámoslo para escuchar —y los tres salieron tras su amigo, conservando una distancia prudente para oír y no incordiarle.

—Por cierto, ya terminé ese juego. Fue divertido aunque no fue para nada difícil.

—¿Para qué hacemos esto? Solamente está hablando con esa chica friki sobre el juego que le prestó el día que se conocieron —Bishamon estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar de amistades.

—Ah, ¿en este momento? —se detuvo e hizo que esos tres casi se estamparan contra él—. Sí, no hay problema. Puedo devolvértelo ahorita.

—¡Claro que lo hay, imbécil! —exclamó el de cabellos celestes—. Estás bañado en sudor, totalmente apestoso e indeseable para cualquier chica.

—Ignora lo que este de dice —allí estaba la cizaña de Okita en acción—. Ve a verla tal cual estás. No debe por qué incomodarle que vayas como estás ahorita —le motivaba—. _Ninguna mujer soporta el hedor de un sujeto escurriendo en sudor, así que si lo ve así, le dará asco y pensará que es un sujeto que no cuida su higiene. Y de ese modo pasará de él._

—Él te verá en una hora. Y descuida, te mandará la dirección en unos minutos así que no te preocupes —Bishamon había hurtado el móvil del pelirrojo para responder y sellar con ello su destino. Lo que había hecho lo colocaba ahora en la lista de enemigos del castaño—. Lo siento —ya había colgado y guardado el teléfono—, pero mi paz es mucho más importante que tu plan. Si esto funciona, este idiota dejará de buscarme pelea.

—Tú no querrás tenerme de enemigo. Y mucho menos a esa mujer —amenazaba con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Ella te rapará por completo y lo sabes. Usará tu coleta como un trofeo en la sala de su casa.

—Pues tendrán que esforzarse mucho porque no se las voy a dejar fácil, niño —tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y literalmente salió corriendo del sitio con una meta en mente.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pretendiendo hacerle a Kamui? —Raiko veía el ceño fruncido de su buen amigo y se daba a una idea pero quería que se lo confirmara.

—Nada.

—No te creo para nada —refutó—. Puedo imaginarme para qué quieres usarlo, sin embargo, no estaba esperando que Bisha reaccionaría de ese modo. A él le importa un bledo si Kamui es ultrajado o no por Tokugawa.

—Si bien es un inconveniente, no dejaré que esto arruine todo —ya tenía otra solución en camino—. Todavía quedan días para la fiesta, así que todo puede pasar.

—Si sabes que todo esto se resolvería si te le confesaras a Kagura, ¿no? —no le sorprendía ser totalmente ignorado por el castaño. Ya era normal cada vez que alguien le daba una solución lógica a su problemática—. Si hicieras eso todo sería mucho más fácil.

A Kagura no le sorprendía el ver a esa chico en su casa, porque era el amigo de su estúpido hermano y pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Pero lo que si era de extrañar es que se encontrara gritándole al pelirrojo para que se apurara y se alistara en la brevedad posible. ¿Es que había pasado algo de lo que se perdió? ¿Qué estaban tramando?

—¿Y ahora por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Acaso mi hermano ha salido al fin del clóset y te ha elegido a ti para que seas su pe***? —ella yacía sentada en la pequeña sala de su casa y el hombre iba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

—Tu hermano dejará de ser asexuado esta noche —a la cría se le atoró la carne seca que se había metido a la boca. Y hasta se destapó los oídos por si le andaba fallando la audición.

—Que mi hermano que...—pedía que se lo repitiera.

—Que tu hermano es un completo imbécil y necesita toda la ayuda posible para dejar de ser un fracasado y un asexual —ahora sí le entendió la hermana—.Tus padres salieron, así que me imagino que no volverán hasta mañana —justo cuando llegó esos dos estaban saliendo de lo más acaramelados—. Así que, ¿cuánto quieres por estar fuera de casa unas horas?

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —el dinero siempre le podía y mucho.

—Del suficiente para que comas esa carne seca que tanto te encanta por un año entero.

—Bisha, tenemos un trato —y en cuanto tuvo ese dinero en sus manos sonrió como una loca desquiciada—. Toda esa deliciosa carne seca será toda mía.

—Por cierto, tengo una duda —se dirigió a la chica que estaba a nada de largarse hacia el mundo de la carne seca—.¿Por qué dejas que embauque a Kamui con otra mujer cuando tu mejor amiga está locamente enamorada de él?

—Ummm —¿estaba pensándose la respuesta?—. Bueno, hasta este momento de verdad pensaba que a mi hermano le atraías y por eso siempre quería ir a verte. Así que creí que sería un desperdicio de tiempo el que la ayudara porque ella jamás tendría lo que tú tienes entre las piernas y que tanto le fascinaba a mi hermano —en ese justo instante, Bishamon se arrepintió totalmente de haber preguntado. Hubiera sido un hombre más feliz de no conocer tal cosa.

—...—estaba a cuadros. No asimilaba lo que le habían dicho. Él, de todos los del grupo de amigos de Kamui, debería ser el último de ser acosado de ser homosexual. Él amaba a las mujeres, jamás cambiaría ese placer carnal por un hombre y menos si ese tipo era Kamui.

—Oh, están tocando el timbre —la pelirroja fue abrir la puerta, dejando pasar de inmediato a la visita—. Bueno, me marcho. Hay mucha carne seca que comprar —cerró con brusquedad, dejándoles totalmente a solas.

—Buenas noches —saludó la recién llegada. Bishamon enfocó su atención en ella; vestía de la misma manera que aquel día en que la espió en compañía de Soyo, sólo variaban los tonos y los accesorios.

—Poppy, ¿cierto? —quiso asegurarse. Ella asintió—. Soy Bishamon, gusto en conocerte.

—Eres amigo de Kamui, ¿cierto? —él asintió—. Ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Dice que eres alguien muy fuerte y que siempre te anda retando —sí, lo buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras para confrontarle; se había convertido en algo peor que su sombra.

—Es peor que la lepra —dijo, con fastidio—. Pero dejando eso a un lado...—llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la joven, mirándole detenidamente—. Estoy más interesado en saber sobre ti y la relación que tienes con mi idiota amigo.

—¡¿R-Relación?! —exclamó con cierto tartamudeo. Y es que hasta un ligero rubor se había asomado en sus mejillas—. Él y yo solamente somos buenos amigos.

—Pero eso siempre puede cambiar —no le dejó tiempo para responder. Lo siguiente que supo ella es que ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala con una taza de té entre sus manos con él a un lado—. Y cuéntame, ¿algún motivo especial para mantener oculta tu identidad? No me digas que Kamui tiene esa clase de fetiches.

—Obviamente no se trata de nada parecido —señaló—. Y si uso esto es para evitar problemas —¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?—. Es mejor de esta manera.

—De modo que eres una chica mala —una sonrisa pícara se deslizó por sus labios ante su respuesta—. Y dime, ¿de verdad has hecho todo el camino hasta acá sólo para recoger un videojuego? ¿No era mejor que te lo mandara por correo o que te lo diera otro día? —él no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón y mucho menos cuando tenía mucho que perder.

—Estaba cerca, así que aproveché.

—¿Esa es la excusa que piensas usar? —alguien estaba disfrutando con el interrogatorio.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Bisha? —¿en qué momento descendió de la segunda planta? ¿Qué tan concentrado estaba que no sintió cuando ese pelirrojo se trasladó detrás suyo? ¿Y debía confiarse de esa espléndida sonrisa que poseía?

—Ey, yo solamente me encontraba haciéndole plática para que no se aburriera mientras esperaba a que bajaras —era muy buen embaucador, sin embargo, Kamui no era nada ingenuo cuando se trataba de él—. ¿No es así, Poppy-chan?

—Podría decirse que hemos tenido una plática de lo más fructífera.

—Pero descuida, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Porque yo ya me voy —Bishamon se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su amigo—. Espero que sepas aprovechar la gran oportunidad que te he dado para que hagas una buena jugada con ella —por fortuna para él y para desgracia del pelirrojo, logró evadir el golpe que había sido dirigido hacia su estómago—. Esfuérzate para dejar de ser un asexuado~ —y abandonó la casa con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Las mañanas en su salón de clases siempre eran ruidosas, así que no les prestó atención a todos los cuchicheos que empezó a escuchar en cuanto entró. Se limitó a tomar asiento y dejar caer su humanidad sobre su pupitre; por ahora se echaría una siesta e ignoraría a cualquiera profesor que viniera a dar clases. Y aunque esa era su intención, su deseo tendría que esperar para otro momento; ya que parecía haber un pesado que no lo dejaría dormir.

—Dejen de fastidiar —no levantó su carmesí mirada hasta que sintió un fuerte zape sobre la cabeza—. Bastardo, ¿quieres morir? —y estaba más que listo para dejar en jaque al gracioso que se metió con su persona. No obstante, se detuvo en cuanto vio de quién se tratara—. ¿A qué ha venido esto, Raiko?

—Sougo se tomó muy a pecho lo que le dijiste ayer —no requería mayor explicación porque la foto que le estaba mostrando hablaba por sí sola—. Te la hizo. O mejor dicho, se la ha hecho a ambos —¿de dónde había sacado esa fotografía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente una en donde saliera junto con aquel pelirrojo y la escena en sí pudiera malinterpretarse?

—De modo que...—destrozó la foto y llevó su carmesí mirada hacia el pizarrón; allí había algo escrito que le llevó a torcer el ceño del cabreo que estaba empezando a sentir—. Ese maldito sádico quiere hacérmela, pero no lo voy a permitir.

—Viejo, a esta hora toda la escuela debió de haber visto estas fotografías —y las miradillas que se escurrían sobre su amigo avalaba sus palabras—. Ahora todo mundo piensa que el gran conquistador Bishamon al fin mostró su verdadero ser. Que solamente fingió ser un mujeriego para ocultar su pecaminosa relación con el asexuado de Kamui.

—Dejen de estarme mirando, idiotas —su mirada de mosqueo fue más que suficiente para callarlos y fingieran que estaban ocupadas haciendo otra cosa en vez de estarle acosando—. A estas alturas debió de haberle ido con el chisme a la princesita.

—No creo que necesite decirte que ella no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Ya lo sé. Está más loca que una cabra —se tranquilizó para intentar pensar con claridad—. Ahora tendré que cuidarme las espaldas de esos dos.

—Me sorprende que hayas decidido entrar a la primera clase, Kamui —el blondo saludó con un ademán a su amigo. Este se sentaba justo entre él y Bishamon.—¿Ya te enteraste que mantienes una relación con Bisha? Toda la escuela habla al respecto —debía aprovechar esas oportunidades que tenía para molestar a ambos.

—Dime que ya es tu mujer y que al fin has perdido tu innecesaria pureza —el pelirrojo le ignoró por completo y tomó asiento; y es que hasta había tenido el descaro de echarse a dormir sobre el pupitre—. ¡Ey imbécil, di algo!

—¿De verdad piensas que este idiota hizo algún movimiento con esa chica? ¿Tanta fe le tienes?

—Tenía todo para hacerlo...No estaba su hermana, sus padres se habían ido de fiesta y tenía la casa para él solo —y es que el escenario era más que idóneo—. Y lo único que obtengo es esto.

—Aunque tal vez no todo fue en vano —el rubio le señaló a su amigo un pequeño colgante que pendía del bolsillo derecho del pelirrojo—. Eso me consta que no es suyo.

—Oh, esto ya significa un gran avance —aquel conejito blanco que sostenía una pequeña sombrilla purpura fungía como el bonito colguije del celular del pelirrojo—. Que lo haya aceptado y lo esté usando quiere decirnos una sola cosa...—estaba sonriente, con los ánimos recuperados y una pequeña idea cociéndose en su cabeza.

—Dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando.

—Raiko-san, Bisha-san, Kamui-san —esa voz la conocían perfectamente, logrando que los dos primeros mencionados se tensaran y colocaran su atención en la recién llegada. ¿A qué había ido a su salón de clases? ¿Por qué se le veía tan sonriente y alegre? ¿A qué se debía a que vistiera un elegante kimono y no su usual uniforme escolar?—. Tal vez Okita-san ya les haya comentado, pero este domingo haré una fiesta en mi casa, por lo que me gustaría que asistieran. Pueden llevar a alguien más si así gustan —las monas invitaciones fueron dadas a ambos muchachos; incluso colocó una sobre la cabeza de Kamui—. Espero contar con su asistencia.

—Descuida, estaremos allí, ¿no es así, Bisha?

—Claro que sí. Ambos llevaremos a nuestras parejas —esos dos miraron con extrañeza al de cabellos celestes tanto porque se puso de pie para colocarse detrás del hermano mayor de Kagura como por el hecho de que estaban totalmente seguros de que no tenía novia actualmente—. ¿Qué? Pienso ir acompañado de mi nueva adquisición —ambos entraron en shock en el instante en que Bishamon despertó al pelirrojo y llevó su brazo alrededor del cuello, acercándole a él sin descaro alguno mientras les sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Después de todo, somos la mejor pareja que hay en toda esta jodida escuela.


	11. Acto 11

¡Buenas! Sí, sé que están sorprendidas por ver actualización de este fic, pero a veces los milagros se suscitan y ocurren cosas como que actualizo de mis tres fanfics de golpe XD Ya la verdad no sé cuándo volveré a subir cap porque estoy sin computadora desde hace tres semanas y no veo claro que el técnico me la vaya a devolver pronto. Y el haber escrito en el celular solamente me demostró lo horrible que puede ser e_e Así que recen para que mi hija regrese pronto a mis manos. Y mientras ese mágico momento llega, disfruten de este capítulo que amenaza con romperlo todo XD

*I Love Okikagu: Creo que tendrán que llamar a la policía pero para salvar el pellejo de Bisha bebé XD El pobre será víctima de las tretas del sádico. Y la Soya sigue en su lucha por hacer del Kamaho su hombre jajaja.

XI

 **Los planes perfectos no existen**

—¡¿Qué...?! —Soyo rompió el mutismo. Es que no podía haber escuchado semejante sandez. Es que no había manera de que eso pudiera ser cierto; el hombre que ella amaba no podía preferir a un hombre sobre una mujer. Tenía que estarle mintiendo. Debía estar intentando engañarla para hacer que se olvidara sobre todo lo que Okita le contó que estaba pasando entre Kamui y su rival de amor—. ¡Kamui-san no es de esa clase! ¡A él le gustan las mujeres! —defendería el honor del pelirrojo a capa y espada.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que dicen todas esas fotos que amablemente fueron compartidas en toda la escuela —Bishamon hablaba con normalidad sobre un tema que a más de un tío le haría arrepentirse de declararle la guerra a un maldito sádico—. Pero este país es libre, ¿no? Así que puedo andar con quien se me pegue la regalada gana —esos dos no dijeron nada más. Por ahora sólo veían al de cabellos celestes llevarse consigo al callado muchacho que parecía muy entretenido con los bollos que cierto amigo suyo introdujo en su boca.

—¿A dónde lo llevas? —la pelinegra no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que un chico estuviera comiéndole el mandado.

—Ahora que nuestra relación ha quedado expuesta, tenemos que hablar y ver de qué manera enfrentaremos esto —¿qué era lo peor? ¿Lo que significaban sus palabras o la seriedad y sinceridad con que pronunció tal oración?—. Pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Lo resolveremos —todos ahí se quedaron totalmente helados, siendo incapaces de reaccionar e impedir que esos dos abandonaran el salón de clases—. Sé que no eres tan idiota como finges ser, así que si quieres flirtear libremente con esa chica sin que nadie se meta en medio tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendiste? —pronunció en un tono de voz que sólo el pelirrojo podía escuchar.

—Parece que Sougo nos la jugó en grande —espetó con molestia mientras continuaban caminando; sus pasos los llevaron hasta el techo de su escuela. Allí nadie los molestaría—. No me gusta que me meta en sus estúpidas riñas con mi hermana ni mucho menos pienso pasarle por alto lo del rumor que ha extendido por toda la escuela —bien, Bishamon agradecía que esa mañana el chaval amaneciera con una buena agudeza mental.

—Sé que quieres ir y masacrarlo en este momento, porque yo también lo deseo. Sin embargo, él no va a escarmentar si le rompemos el brazo —se apartó del de trenza y recargó su espalda sobre el mallado que bordeaba la azotea.

—Rompámosle los dos entonces~

—No es cuestión de números, idiota.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Por el momento me encargaré de mantener la farsa de "nuestra" supuesta relación para que así se fastidie Sougo y se dé cuenta de que de nada sirvió su sucia treta —Kamui torció el ceño ante su descontento—. A buena hora te empieza a molestar que la gente piense que te gusta morder la almohada —criticó—. Siempre ha sido así y a ti te ha importado un bledo —suspiró y rascó su cabeza ante el estrés al que innecesariamente se estaba sometiendo por culpa del castaño—. No me digas que la verdadera razón por la que te molesta toda esta situación es porque no quieres que esa chica se entere de que eres rarito...—solamente hubo silencio tras su declaración—. De verdad estás colado por ella.

—Claro que no.

—Siendo de ese modo, entonces haré mi jugada con ella y así me quitaré este mal sabor de boca. Estoy seguro de que podremos pasar un buen rato juntos —sonrió con guasa en el instante en que aquella celeste mirada se volvió punzante y notablemente gélida; lo había hecho enfadar—. Eres tan fácil de leer que me resulta divertido —su mano derecha había atrapado el puñetazo que fue lanzado sin aviso alguno hacia su cara tras haberle soltado semejante comentario—. Se me ha ocurrido una manera para salirnos con la nuestra y quedar fuera de su estúpida guerra campal. Aunque eso significaría traicionarlo.

—No recuerdo haberme unido a su campaña ni tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que se meta en mi vida personal —claro que no, ninguno de los dos estaba contento por ello—. Así que habla.

—Me alegra que hayas elegido la opción más inteligente —el pelirrojo se apartó, dándole espacio. Por ahora dejarían sus diferencias—. Te explicaré lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, así que más te vale poner atención porque no te lo voy a repetir.

Sus manos se estamparon contra el escritorio frente al cual había tomado asiento. Su maravillosa jugada había sido ejecutada a la perfección, sin embargo, no estaba esperando que las cosas se desarrollaran de tal manera. ¿Es que había subestimado a su nuevo enemigo? Si eso había pasado, tendría que recomponer su táctica.

—Tsk... Maldito seas Bisha —el castaño estaba con un mosqueo tan perceptible que ni siquiera había necesidad de cruzar palabra con él.

—Cuando me dijiste que tu amigo tenía agallas, no pensé tuviera tantas —Yuina estaba parada frente a él, con su mano derecha reposando sobre su cadera—. Usó todos esos rumores a su favor. Y ahora la escuela está loca ante semejante revelación.

—Mira que desear tanto su libertad que no le importó manchar su reputación —el castaño estaba que no se lo creía—. Pero al hacerlo también se volvió en un enemigo declarado para la princesita.

—¿Con eso no cambiarán nuestros planes? —él le dio toda su atención—. Uno de los motivos por los que Soyo aceptó la fiesta fue porque iba a ir Kamui...soltero.

—Conozco a Bisha, por lo que él irá a la fiesta en compañía de ese idiota pelirrojo —lo que debía preguntarse es qué haría en la fiesta; dudaba que solamente fuera a pasarla bomba—. Solamente tenemos que apartarlos cuando el evento inicie y demostrarle a la princesita que su hombrecito sigue siendo del bando correcto.

—Pero, ¿podrás encargarte de eso mientras hostigas a Shino y Kagura con la novia de Raiko?

—Con que persuadamos a Kamui será más que suficiente —la chica tenía sus dudas al respecto—. Él se aburre con facilidad y la buena comida puede hacer el resto.

—En verdad que eres el primer idiota que conozco que es capaz de orquestar todo este show para lograr que una chica acepte la derrota sentimental ante él —tomó asiento al borde del escritorio, cruzándose de piernas. Y es que hasta lucía una bonita y divertida sonrisa en sus rosáceos labios—. Uno de tus amigos se ha vuelto tu enemigo y seguramente Raiko tampoco verá con buenos ojos el que quieras usar a su chica —la vida estaba llena de riesgos y había que tomarlos—. ¿Estás dispuesto a quedarte solo por tu gigantesco orgullo?

—¿Quién ha dicho que soy orgulloso? —espetó, frunciendo su ceño—. Ganaré y ella tendrá que aceptar su derrota ante mí.

—¿Y si ganas y ella no acepta nada? ¿Qué tal si para ese entonces ese chico también se ganó un puesto en su corazón? —el castaño chasqueó la lengua por pura inercia, como si fuera una manera de evitar que algo indebido saliera de su boca. Pero no podía ocultar el desagrado que sus preguntas provocaron en su persona, en esa faceta suya que había nacido sin que se diera cuenta y que le hacía experimentar cosas desagradables; cosas como los celos. Pero seguiría mintiendo sobre esa debilidad, incluso cuando está poseía nombre.

—Alguien tan aburrido como él no puede entretener por mucho tiempo.

—Si sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir que ella no te interesa, ¿verdad? —él calló, ella continúo hablando—. Eres un niñito orgulloso, remilgoso y mentiroso. Pero lo que hace todo eso peor, es que estás enamorado de una idiota como tú —¿enamorado? Pero de qué blasfemia le estaba hablando. Lo que esa chiquilla molesta la despertaba era un simple gustar y nada más—. A este paso hasta ese amigo asexuado tuyo conseguirá lo que quiere antes que tú.

—Que digas que estoy enamorado de esa marimacha es repugnante —¿con eso iba a salirse y justo a esas alturas?

—Jamás te esfuerzas tanto por obtener la atención de alguien sino la amas —ella descendió de su asiento con soltura, como si no hubiera provocado que la sangre le hirviera al castaño con sus inocentes palabras—. Entonces estás sacrificando demasiado por una persona que "sólo te gusta" —salió del aula, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y un montón de pensamientos carcomiéndole la cabeza.

El sol resplandecía desde lo alto, manifestándole a todos que el verano estaba próximo a llegar y con ello deberían mentalizarse para soportar las poderosas olas de calor que se avecinarían. Sin embargo, ¿no era ese el clima esperado para una fiesta que tendría como su principal atractivo la piscina? ¿Es que hasta la misma naturaleza se había puesto de su lado para hacer de ese domingo el día ideal para que su plan se materializara al fin? ¿O era una mera coincidencia de la vida?

Había salido de su casa desde muy temprano, portando ropajes livianos que facilitarían su transitar hacia la estación del tren; tenía un camino largo que transitar antes de llegar a la residencia Tokugawa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a él sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que estaba contemplando. Es que la residencia había sido decorada de arriba abajo con sumo esmero, con la idea de que se respirara el ambiente fiestero sin importar en donde colocaras la mirada. Aunque la mejor parte se la llevó cuando decidió dirigirse hacia el segundo salón principal, ese que permitía el acceso a la enorme alberca que embellecía a uno de los cuatro jardines de la residencia.

Afuera había sillas y sombrillas playeras y una fila de hombres trajeados que fungían como mayordomos, y quienes probablemente se encargarían de llevar bebidas a los invitados cuando lo requirieran. Pero dentro había cinco mesas atascadas de diversos alimentos; había desde platillos fuertes con carne hasta postres y un puesto de raspados. También se encontraba el área de sonido.

—Parece que que la familia Tokugawa no escatima en nada cuando de eventos sociales se trata —Okita estaba satisfecho por la estética de la fiesta; tenía justo todo lo que se había imaginado.

—Y en la segunda planta contamos con tenis de mesa y billar para quienes deseen algo diferente. Sin mencionar que hay una pequeña estancia donde podrán platicar amenamente y disfrutar de la comida que el chef sirve.

—Eso suena demasiado refinado para los bárbaros que asistirán a esta fiesta —Soyo estaba más que orgullosa por la organización de su fiesta. Todo le había quedado perfecto.

—¿Y de verdad crees que él venga? —ya se había demorado en cuestionarle por el idiota hermano mayor de Kagura.

—Tenlo por seguro —sus castañas pupilas vibraron con entusiasmo—. Y descuida, ese imbécil no es un okama, solamente está siguiéndole el juego a Bisha en un intento inútil por fastidiarme.

—Ya decía yo que era imposible que Kamui-san poseyera esas inclinaciones —era como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo al fin.

—Así que tienes que encargarte de apartarlo de Bisha para que puedas hacer tu jugada —aconsejó—. Aprovecha que tienes todo a tu favor para que se arroje a tus brazos.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Okita-san.

—Y mientras tú mantienes a ese afeminado ocupado y Bisha se distrae con las chicas que he invitado especialmente para él, podré centrarme en lo que realmente interesa —reía por lo bajo, como un maniático que acaba de hallar una nueva víctima que embona perfectamente a su gusto.

—¡Raiko-san, bienvenido! —la pelinegra saludó amigablemente a quien se consideraría como el primer invitado en llegar. Y lo mejor es que no venía solo, estaba acompañado de su encantadora novia—. Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo, encantada de conocerte —tomó las manos de la jovencita para saludarla con cierta euforia.

—Kouhime es mi nombre, pero por favor llámame simplemente Kou —pidió amablemente con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

—Raiko-san, eres muy afortunado. Tu novia es muy bonita —el blondo se sonrojó tenuamente y su compañera simplemente sonrió divertidamente; a su parecer hacían una pareja de lo más adorable. Y es qu mientras él venía de lo más deportivo, ella portaba un vestido de tirantes rosa, corto y con olanes.

—Vamos, no seas tan penoso —decía la pelirroja mientras se prendaba del brazo de su pareja—. Aunque el que sea así forma parte de su encanto, por lo que no puedo quejarme en lo más mínimo —Soyo hasta se había sonrojado ante la nula cohibición que esa chica poseía; y es que estaba allí, robándole un beso al rubio que apenas y lo había visto venir, frente a ella y el castaño—. ¿No lo crees?

—Eres una pequeña cínica, es lo que pienso —decía el rubio.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la mesa de comida? —ahí estaban sus celestes pupilas puestas en quien sabía que iba a salirse tan pronto como llegaran ahí—. Sabes que desayune ligero para que pudiera comer aquí sin restricción alguna.

—Más te vale que no te excedas en esta ocasión ni le quieras poner a todo picante —él estaba regañándola pero ella se lo estaba llevando hacia la mesa donde los platillos con carne abundaban—. Ya ni sé para qué me esfuerzo si de todos modos harás lo que se te da la gana.

—Son una pareja de lo más singular —comentaba la pelinegra mientras veía a Kouhime tomar un plato con costillas mientras Raiko le entregaba una pequeña botella de picante—. Pero parece que ambos están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro —y allí estaba, toda emocionada, rodeándose de una atmósfera rosa. ¿Es que estaba imaginándose un escenario parecido al lado de Kamui.

—Pues no se comporta como la marimacha esa, pero parece que ambas poseen el mismo apetito voraz —sí, porque aquella jovencita ya había comido lo de tres platillos de costilla—. Aunque al menos es civilizada mientras lo hace, no como esa tabla de planchar —¿estaba comparando a ambas pelirrojas para hallar las coincidencias que llevaron a Shino a fijarse en ella y aprovecharse de ello o existía otro motivo oculto tras ello? ¿Es que él mismo estaba conmemorando a Kagura solamente porque ambas eran pelirrojas y poseían en sus ojos la tonalidad del cielo?

—Y te atreves a decir que ese chico es el fetichista cuando tú estás pensando en Kagura mientras ves a la novia de tu amigo —¿cuándo llegó? ¿Cómo es que no la escuchó trasladándose hasta donde se encontraba? ¿Por qué se había abstraído tanto en sí mismo?—. Por cierto, también eres un maldito lolicon.

—¿Dónde se supone que estabas? —claro, ya era su deporte favorito ignorar sus mordaces comentarios—. Debíamos llegar juntos.

—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo, idiota? Estaba encargándome de llamarle a todas esas señoritas que querías invitar a esta gran fiesta —le dio un lindo codazo para que le bajara a su intensidad—. Ya suenas como un estúpido novio y eso me produce escalofríos.

—Te recuerdo que es lo que somos ante la sociedad.

—Entonces me vas a comprar cosas bonitas y me llevarás a cenar cada viernes —demandaba, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Recuerda que todavía debes pagar mis servicios.

—Hablaremos sobre tus honorarios cuando este día termine.

—Soyo-chan, si hoy te esfuerzas podrías tener al chico que tanto quieres, de este modo—¿qué existía de malo en que Yuina abrazara al hombre con el que salía? En teoría nada. Sin embargo, el rostro del castaño se encontraba experimentando de primera mano la suavidad de aquella feminidad que podría ser la envidia de muchas mujeres. Y es que aquel abrazo había llevado a Okita a tener tan privilegiado lugar de descanso.

—¡¡Ahhh!! —y la pobre de sólo concebir tal idea enfrentó una crisis tal que la convirtió en un tomate viviente.

—El primer problema que le veo a tu idea es que...le faltan un par de cosas arriba.

—Tú limitate a ser un buen novio —él no lo entendió hasta que escuchó el familiar sonido que los celulares hacen cuando están tomando fotos—. No me agradezcas por la propaganda gratuita —le susurró mientras sonreía para los curiosos que habían considerado su íntimo momento como pieza para fomentar su cotilleo.

—Ey, ey, ustedes, apártense. La época de apareamiento ya pasó, así que controlen sus malditas hormonas —nadie recordaba haber invitado al fastidioso profesor de la clase Z, sin embargo, ahí estaba y ante su notorio mosqueo de que un crío tuviera más interacción física con una chica que él, apartó a la parejita; incluso tuvo la osadía de echarle una botella de agua fría a Okita—. Le diré a tu hermana que solamente has venido a esta fiesta porque quieres manosear a tu curvilínea y legal novia.

—¿Otra vez auto invitándote a las fiestas de tus alumnos para intentar flirtear con alguna menor de edad? —el castaño le sonreía con soberbia—. Siento decirte esto jefe, pero tengo privilegios y puedo meterle mano y profanarla cuando quiera —Gintoki sintió cómo cada palabra lo desgarraba desde adentro y lo llevaba a la absoluta miseria. ¿Y es que cómo era posible que un imbécil como ese se hubiera conseguido tal chica y él solamente tuviera los vídeos nocturnos a su disposición?

—¡Voy a llamarle en este preciso momento a tu hermana para que venga por ti! —tenía el ego herido y estaba siendo devorado por los celos, así que lo iba a hacer y él no podía permitirlo; debía silenciar a ese profesor aunque se metiera en problemas legales—. ¿Ah? ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono? —buscó el electrónico por ningún lado pero sin suerte. Al parecer se lo habían robado

—¿Por qué no se relaja un poco con esto? —Yuina le había servido una pequeña copa de sake al atormentado maestro—. Puede comer y beber todo lo que quiera de este lado. Así de seguro olvidará todas las amarguras que han acontecido en este día —le había guiado hacia la segunda planta; allí ese hombre podría estar en paz sin meterse en sus asuntos.

—Es admirable la manera en que tranquilizó y controló al profesor—comentaba Soyo con asombro—. Ella realmente tiene experiencia con toda clase de chicos.

—Diría que es una mujer con manos muy hábiles —sobre su mano izquierda yacía el móvil del profesor; aquella mujer lo había hurtado como toda una ladrona profesional y se lo había entregado cuando pasó a su lado para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la segunda planta—. Es ahora cuando me pregunto, ¿de dónde sacó Bisha una chica como esta? —a buena hora se le ocurría ponerse a pensar sobre ello.

En menos de una hora la gran mayoría de los invitados había arribado a la residencia Tokugawa, por lo que la música y el bullicio estaba a tope, demostrando que la fiesta en sí estaba siendo un total éxito. Y es que no había nadie que no estuviera divirtiéndose y alegrándose de haber venido. No obstante, faltaban los invitados más importantes de todo el evento.

—Se están demorando —decía Yuina para quien permanecía a su costado; ambos estaban en el segundo piso, bebiendo una limonada, observándolo todo desde su lugar privilegiado—. ¿Se habrán arrepentido en el último momento?

—Lo dudo totalmente —en cuanto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, enfocó su mirar en el pasillo que conducía hasta el lugar de la fiesta—. Sólo es una tabla de planchar muy impuntual.

Ya no le extrañaba que vistiera tan femeninamente cada que salía con aquel tipo. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello; sin embargo, eso no significaba que le agradara, y mucho menos si esos cambios en su vestuario nacían por causa de aquel desagradable sujeto.

—Sí que es una gran fiesta —elogiaba Shino mirando desde las mesas de comida hasta la alberca; todo estaba a rebosar de invitados—. Gracias por invitarme.

—No podía invitar solamente a Kagura-chan. Tú también debías venir —eso de ser anfitriona se le daba natural.

—Oh, eso es carne, ¡carne real y de excelente calidad! —la pelirroja pasaba totalmente de lo que esos dos hablaban, sus ojos, su estómago y su corazón estaban puestos en los cortes de carne que estaban sirviendo—. ¡Vayamos antes de que se agoten! —Shino estuvo a punto de despedirse pero fue empujado lejos de allí por su troglodita novia.

—Perfecto. Van a encontrarse —Sougo estaba viendo cómo su mayor anhelo se volvía realidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Es que solamente unas cuantas personas se interponían entre Raiko y Shino—. Cuando se vean la cosa estallará.

—Admito que será muy interesante para nosotros e incómodo para ellos —porque Yuina también estaba admirando el futuro espectáculo—. No hay peor incordio que toparte con la ex de tu novio, y más cuando es probable que aún no la supere.

Sougo jamás había estado tan ansioso como en ese instante, y es que la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Pero no era para menos, porque estaba a nada de suscitarse el encuentro que desencadenaría una serie de muy desagradables acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, justo antes de ver materializado su plan, algo fuera de lo planeado ocurrió y pausó todo por tiempo indefinido. Y es que absolutamente todos los presentes pasaron de lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron en los recién llegados, en esos dos adolescentes de los que toda la escuela había estado hablando. Pero, ¿se les podía culpar? Uno de los hombres más mujeriegos había dejado a las mujeres en segundo plano y poseía una relación con uno de los chicos más deseados e inalcanzables de toda la escuela. Y si eso fuera poco, habían tenido el valor y descaro de llegar juntos a la fiesta.

—Si antes era el centro de atención, ahora ese porcentaje se ha duplicado. Pero no es nada que no sea capaz de manejar —Bishamon habló para todos los que estaban observándolos; quién diría que su situación generaría tanto asombro y morbo—. Ya no tienen de qué preocuparse, ya pueden seguir divirtiéndose.

—Me muero de hambre, así que vayamos por algo de comer —demandaba Kamui.

—Esta vez sí apoyo la noción, pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle también —se giró hacia atrás, clavando sus rubíes en aquellas grisáceas pupilas—. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros o prefieres convivir con pubertos desagradables?

—Los acompañaré —ahora las chismosas miradas se colaron en quien hasta ese momento había estado a sus espaldas. ¿Es que quién se supone que era ella?

El castaño chocolate oscuro de su ondulada cabellera resaltaba en gran medida gracias al albo de su piel y a la tonalidad bermellón de su blusa campesina. Aunque el conjunto no estaba completo si no se deslizaba la mirada hacia abajo y se apreciaba el pantalón pescador azul claro que se aferraba de las caderas de tan llamativa mujer.

Todos se preguntaban quién era y de dónde prevenía, así como la relación que guardaba con tan polémicos chicos.

—Veo que la discreción no es su fuerte, ¿verdad? —llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de la extraña, dándole un par de suaves palmadas—. Más les vale que se comporten porque no pienso pasar por alto que quieran ser demasiado listos con ella —su amenaza sólo generó más expectación?—. Si algo parecido pasa me irá a acusar inmediatamente con mi tío y de lo menos que tendré que preocuparme es de llegar a clases con un brazo roto.

—Si sabes cómo es él no deberías tentar tu suerte —habló ella para su familiar.

—Movámonos o no encontraremos nada —alguien ya estaba poniéndose impaciente y no iba a estarlos esperando toda la vida.

—Deberías pensar en otras cosas de vez en cuando, idiota —el pelirrojo se les había adelantado, así que se apresuró a seguirle en compañía de su prima—. Aprende de mí, no salgas con sujetos como estos. Son lo peor.

—Tal vez deberías replantearte muchas cosas sobre tu relación —dijo ella con cierta burla.

—Hermano idiota, al fin decidiste salir del closet —en su camino hacia la mesa de aperitivos se encontraron con otra de las parejas polémicas de toda la escuela—. Deja que le cuente al pelado que tus semillas serán sembradas en un sitio donde se pudrirán y nunca echarán raíces —decía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento—. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, la calvicie de papi acabará contigo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de que la calvicie del pelado esté por terminar. Porque al parecer su idiota hija la ha heredado —nada como agarrar cariñosamente a su hermana de la mollera mientras le intentaba arrancar el pelo desde la raíz.

—Ungh... ¡¡Maldito, suéltame, te voy a dejar sin lo único que a Bisha le gusta de ti! —y ahí estaba, intentando golpear a su hermano en las joyas familiares.

—¿Deberíamos dejar que continúen peleando de esa manera? —preguntaba la castaña a su primo.

—No hay problema. Esto siempre pasa y al final, todo termina bien.

—Es la manera en que se demuestran su amor de hermanos —agregaba el pelinegro—. Es divertido como jamás se les termina la creatividad para los insultos.

—Y como soportan pegarse tan fuerte sin inmutarse siquiera —¿de dónde había sacado esa bolsa de palomitas con mantequilla extra? ¿Por qué ahora él y Shino estaban disfrutando de aquella pelea de pelirrojos?

—A mí me sorprende que mientras están peleando se meten a la boca toda la comida que se les cruza en el camino.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el vaso desechable que sostenía en un intento de controlarse y no bajar para golpear violentamente a quien había llegado para crear conmoción y estropearle el reencuentro de esa antigua pareja.

—Maldito seas Bisha, lo has arruinado. Al menos por ahora. Todavía le quedan horas a esta fiesta y puedo encargarme de que esos cuatro estén a solas —pasó su visión de Kamui y Bishamon a esa aparente desconocida.

—¿Tan pronto y ya estás de perro faldero teniendo a tu novia a lado?

—¿No se te hace extraño que justo hoy ese imbécil traiga a una dizque prima suya? —el castaño no estaba paranoico pero presentía que había gato encerrado en todo ese asunto.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que él no tira de ese lado de la banqueta, así que probablemente ha usado el viejo truco de la prima para engañarlos a todos y poder traer consigo a la mujer con la que anda saliendo mientras mantiene la apariencia de que Kamui es su pareja —sonaba lo más lógico desde su perspectiva.

—Pues eso haría de esa mujer un bicho raro —sentenció—. Debe tratarse de alguien que lo conozca desde hace mucho y confíe en su palabra y no en los rumores que circulan sobre su persona; después de todo, sus antiguas amantes lo único que desean es servirse su cabeza en un plato tras enterarse y sentirte traicionadas. Y no hablemos de las que querían algo con Kamui y jamás lo consiguieron —una premisa así olía a muerte.

—No olvides que puedo llamarles en cualquier momento.

—Dejaremos que se relajen para que bajen la guardia y entonces lanzaremos nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que les dieron de comer que crecieron tan majestuosamente bien mientras las malas semillas de mi clase con cada año escolar que pasa se vuelven más niñas y más planas, como si involucionaran —¿por qué no les sorprendía que Gintoki se encontraba observándolo todo desde arriba con ese par de binoculares?—. ¿De dónde habrá sacado Raiko a esa belleza? ¿Y seguro que tiene dieciséis? Mira que está bastante crecidita —luego su libidinosa mirada llegó hasta la prima de Bishamon—. Oh, pero la prima de ese pandillero tiene las curvas necesarias. Justo lo que el médico me recomendó. Así como las de la amante del sádico con complejo de hermana mayor —ahora estaba contemplando la esplendorosa figura de la pel gris—. Malditos mocosos. Tienen todo esto y no lo aprovechan —lo siguiente que supo Sakata Gintoki es que alguien había invitado a Tae Shimura para encargarse de mantenerlo a raya cada vez que le naciera el perverso deseo de ir a flirtear con una menor de edad—. ¡¡No, suéltame!! —suplicaba al mismo tiempo que aquella castaña lo arrastraba escaleras abajo a la vez que lo golpeaba en sus partes más blandas y nobles.

Mientras la gran mayoría habían decidido disfrutar de la frescura de la alberca, otros más estaban felices comiendo sin ser molestados. Y ese era justo el caso de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la comida, Kamui-san?

—Esto realmente está delicioso —él podía hablar y comer simultáneamente—. Es increíble que comas todo esto a diario.

—Si gustas puedo pedir que preparen un almuerzo especial para llevártelo a la escuela —poco a poco el nerviosismo se iba esfumando de su ser. Estaba resultándole fácil el entablar conversación con él.

—Umm...No estaría mal —eso era una victoria—. Pero que sean dos, porque no quiero que Bisha se robe mi comida como venganza de que yo he hecho lo mismo toda la semana —¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo un almuerzo extra para "su hombre"? ¿Cómo interpretaba aquello?

—No deberías dejar que él hurte tu comida. No tiene derecho —no dejaría que fuera un chico el que le quitara a Kamui. Su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego.

—Aunque a cambio me da mucha diversión por las noches~ —no existía manera humana que no llevara a malinterpretar el significado de tal oración. Es que sin importar que tan pura fuera de pensamiento, lo que él había dicho estaba más allá de todo.

—¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Que el que?! —estaba en shock y no sabía cómo controlarse para no salir corriendo y encargarse del sujeto que estaba profanando la inocencia de su aun no amante—. No pienso permitírselo. ¡No dejaré que él siga haciendo lo que quiera contigo! —es que no deseaba creer que esos dos en realidad sí estaban saliendo y haciendo lo que cualquier otra pareja haría. No había manera de que permitiera que Kamui le perteneciera a alguien tan infame—. No permitiré que siga profanándote, Kamui-san —juró a los altos cielos.

—¿Que no vas a dejar que siga profanando a este troglodita? —el enemigo había llegado solamente para echarle el brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo—. Sí ya está más profanado que toda la comida que has servido este día —y antes de que el hermano mayor dijera algo, muy amablemente le metió una banana cubierta de chocolate y chispitas de colores—. Tal vez deberías aceptar tu derrota.

—Miren lo que encontré —un cuarto se les unió y traía consigo un platito repleto de pasteles finos; esos que extrañamente nadie pelaba pero que a esa chica parecían fascinarle con sobremanera—. Esto sabe realmente delicioso.

—Por cierto, ella es mi prima. Su nombre es Maon —presentó Bishamon.

—Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo —podría tener una guerra verbal con aquel descarado chico pero sus modales iban primero—. Espero estés disfrutando de la fiesta.

—Tu fiesta es excelente y la comida es increíble. Te felicito por tan buena organización.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas que platicar, nosotros iremos a la piscina a refrescarnos un poco —era el momento idóneo para escapar. No obstante, ¿por qué paró en seco? ¿Qué era ese estorbo que le impedía continuar? —...Ah...—frente a él había al menos unas cinco chicas con mucha mala leche hacia su persona.

—Bisha, ¿cómo que ahora te gustan los hombres? —cuestionó una muy malhumorada.

—Tú prometiste que saldríamos la siguiente semana —soltó una segunda.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ese chico siempre aparecía cuando teníamos una cita —mencionó una tercera sin despegar su atención del sonriente pelirrojo—. Tú me dijiste que solamente era un molesto asexuado del que deseabas deshacerte y ahora resulta que son pareja.

—¿Solamente nos usaste para tapar lo que realmente eres? —lo peor es que esas adolescentes estaban cada vez más cerca de él y seguramente no iban a dejarle ni hablar sin antes intentar asesinarlo en el proceso.

—Exigimos una indemnización por todo el daño emocional que nos has hecho —ya habían apartado a Bishamon de Kamui y lo tenían completamente rodeado, listo para castigarlo como les viniera en gana.

—¿Qué les parece si primero nos deshacemos de su cabello? —otra maniática de las tijeras había aparecido—. No hay peor humillación que una mujer siendo dejada por un hombre. Así que tenemos que sanar nuestro orgullo.

—Y lo haremos quitándote una de las cosas que más amas en tu asquerosa existencia.

—¡Ese bastardo contactó a todas las mujeres con las que he salido en los últimos meses y les ha lavado la cabeza con el rumor de Kamui y yo! Ahora quieren verme muerto —se quedó estático, no tenía por dónde escapar—. No me importa hacerlas a un lado por la fuerza pero si lo hago él habrá obtenido lo que quiere y de paso me expulsarán de la escuela...otra vez —porque no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que había muchos espectadores con celulares a la mano que no dudarían en grabar la pelea.

—Chicas, sujétenlo —pidió la que llevaba consigo la herramienta de peluquería. Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo tenían sujeto por ambos brazos—. Vamos a hacer un cambio de look ahora mismo, para que cualquier hombre que quiera abordarse se asquee de ti —ese día Bishamon descubrió que las mujeres son muy vengativas, así como que la gran mayoría de ellas estaban tan locas de atar como la que asediaba sin descanso alguno al asexuado de su amigo.


	12. Acto 12

Los milagros existen y prueba de ello es que haya venido con actualización de esta historia. Espero que disfruten de todo el jaleo que se ha armado y que no me odien tanto por hacerles creer cosas que no. Sin más, a leer.

 ***ILoveOkiKagu:** Creo que ahora sí va a ser necesario llamar a la policía XD A la Soya se le ha ido la olla bien gacho y lo peor es que está armada.

 **XII**

 **Lo que mal empieza en ocasiones termina bien**

Cerró los ojos. Es lo único que podía hacer para no contemplar el fatídico destino por el que estaba a punto de atravesar. Ahora lo único que podía pedir es que la tortura terminara lo más rápido posible para lamentarse el resto de la tarde. No obstante, ¿por qué no había ocurrido nada?

Abrió sus ojos y lo único que encontró frente a él fue una femenina espalda cubierta de castaños cabellos. ¿Cómo se supone que llegó ella hasta ahí? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué había movido su humanidad hasta ese sitio tan endemoniadamente puntiagudo?

—¿Maon? —no podía esconder lo sorprendido que estaba al verla, interviniendo en pos de su sedosa y hermosa cabellera.

—Lo que están haciendo es sumamente infantil —expresó, clavando su mirada en quien estaba frente a ella, empuñando las tijeras que no habían llegado hasta su objetivo gracias a que ella las había tomado entre su mano izquierda—. El que ahora le gusten los chicos no es motivo para que armen todo un drama. Eso sólo habla mal todas de ustedes.

—¿Quién te crees que eres pequeña zorra? —criticaba con severidad la que había sido elegida para arruinarle la cabellera a Bishamon—. Te cortaré a ti primero y después me encargaré de ese maldito.

—Y luego se preguntan por qué mi primo prefiere a los hombres ahora —la chica terminó de enfurecerse ante lo dicho y estaba dispuesta a usar las mismas tijeras para algo más que meterle un buen susto a la castaña. Sin embargo, no se estaba esperando que a quien quería amedrentar sabía muy bien cómo proyectar a una persona por encima de su hombro—. Bisha no puede ponerlas en su sitio porque son mujeres, pero yo puedo hacerlo sin problema alguno —expresó para quien se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo, lloriqueando por el dolor que sentía tras el empate—. Así que, ¿quién será la siguiente? —les preguntó con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Es una maldita salvaje!

—Vámonos de aquí —entre todas se llevaron arrastrando a la pobre convaleciente.

—Cobardes.

—Mi cabello se ha salvado gracias a ti. ¡Estoy en deuda eterna contigo! —Bishamon no limitaría sus agradecimientos a meras palabras. Él era un chico de acción, de modo que ya se encontraba abrazando a su prima con una alegría sincera—. Recurriré a ti siempre que esas locas se aparezcan ante mí.

—Esa fue una buena llave de judo —Kamui había dejado la comida por el momento y ahora se encontraba al lado de quien estuvo a nada de ser trasquilado—. Tal parece que todos en tu familia saben cómo poner en cintura a todo aquel que se quiera pasar de listo.

—Tengo un hermano que considera importante que mi hermana y yo sepamos defendernos. Por lo que terminó convenciéndonos de tomar clases de judo —relataba para el pelirrojo—. No soy fanática de la violencia pero algunas situaciones lo ameritan.

—Como las de salvar a tu querido primo de esas dementes —ya se había apartado de Maon. Ya era el mismo de siempre—. Todo esto me ha dado mucha sed. ¿Por qué no vamos por una bebida refrescante mientras pasamos un rato en la piscina?

—Oh, allí también están dando carne —Kamui no había pasado por alto las hamburguesas al carbón que estaban preparando junto a la enorme alberca—. Me muero por probar una.

—Pues vayamos —expresaba el de cabellos azules mientras avanzaba en compañía de su "novio" y su prima.

—Oye ese fue un giro bastante inesperado —Yuina había estado atenta a lo acontecido en el piso inferior por evidentes razones—. No sólo Bishamon sigue intacto, sino que esa prima suya logró asustar a esas mujeres y hasta logró llamar la atención de tu asexuado amigo.

—Tenemos que investigar a esa chica. Debemos averiguar quién es en realidad. Porque no le creo un bledo a Bisha de que se trate de su prima —necesitaba conocer más del nuevo incordio que se había metido en su camino para así hacerle frente.

—El problema actual es que la princesita no logró realizar su cometido —veía a una Soyo con la mirada ensombrecida, apretando con fuerza su vaso desechable; por lo visto no le había hecho gracia alguna que el pelirrojo la dejara hablando sola—. Esa chiquilla algún día podría enloquecer y terminar asesinándonos a todos como hizo la chica despechada de Sch*** Da**.

—Mientras Kamui no embarace a nadie estaremos bien.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Ese plan está arruinado por completo —sus esmeraldas pupilas le veían de soslayo—. Solamente nos queda juntar a Shino y a su ex novia, pero...—los mencionados estaban predispuestos en los extremos opuestos de la fiesta.

—De algún modo terminaron movilizándose en direcciones opuestas —soltó mosqueado, mordiéndose el pulgar como señal de que estaba pensando qué hacer—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de sol?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —estaba confundida.

—Tú sólo debes hacer lo que tu adorable e incomparable novio te dice —la tomó por el brazo y empezó a conducirla escaleras abajo—. Espero te hayas puesto el mejor traje de baño que tengas porque no quiero pasar humillaciones en la piscina.

—Oye, ¿pues con quién crees que estás hablando? —se sintió ofendida ante sus palabras—. Como tu hermosa novia siempre estoy a la altura de las circunstancias. Así que más te vale que te prepares para las miradas que pondrán en mí la bola de vírgenes que han asistido a esta fiesta.

Okita Sougo era un chico popular pese a lo sádico que podía llegar a ser. Motivo principal por el que atrajo las miradas sin problema alguno en cuanto se deshizo de su camisa y expuso ante todos su bien trabajado abdomen; ¿es que cómo era posible que un chiquillo tan perezoso como él estuviera tan en forma?

Sin embargo, no era el único capaz de levantar pasiones. Su pareja mostraba un excelso traje de baño de dos piezas verde oliva que dejaba en evidencia lo cuidadosa que era con su dieta y el ejercicio; aunque la mayor parte de su encanto se los debía a una genética envidiable.

—Parece que has logrado tu objetivo —se habían sentado al borde superior izquierdo de la piscina, justo donde permanecían las sillas playeras—. Has hecho que vengan hacia acá —Yuina se recogió el cabello en una cola de cabello; hacía suficiente calor como para ir con el pelo suelto.

—Digamos que las tablas son más predecibles de lo que te imaginas —Kagura y Shino habían hecho gala de aparición en el área de piscina; sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, allí el único que captaba la atención era el moreno al mostrar una anatomía bien trabajada al despojarse de su vestimenta superior—. Mira que tiene valor para mostrarse ante todos con un vergonzoso traje de baño como ese.

—Bueno, los trajes de baño de una pieza poseen cierto encanto —comentaba al ver a la pelirroja con un bonito conjunto blanco que dejaba ver sólo lo justo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te ponga un poco de protector solar? Eso evitará que te requemes —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo ya se encontraba sintiendo algo frío y viscoso sobre su espalda.

—Oye, avisa antes de ponerte a manosearme —objetó sin mirarlo. Debía fingir ante todos que disfrutaba de las atenciones de su "novio".

—Tú sólo debes dejarte llevar y disfrutar de la experiencia —había pasado de su espalda a sus brazos para pasar a su abdomen—. No debe quedar ni un centímetro sin bloqueador solar.

— _De repente he empezado a sentir un aura asesina sobre mí..._ —Yuina recién se había dado cuenta de que tenía al interés romántico del castaño del otro lado de la piscina, clavando una mirada tan tranquila, que resultaba algo aterradora—. ¡ _Este idiota la está provocando del peor modo!_

—Supongo que también tengo que poner de esto ahí —la chica se sobresaltó, ¿pero cómo no iba a suceder algo así? Cualquier mujer se alteraría ante el inesperado y nada caballeresco contacto en una zona tan sensible de su anatomía—. Oh, así que sí son reales —solamente alguien tan descarado y sádico como él se atrevería a colocar crema protectora en los pechos de su novia como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

—¡Pero si serás...! —la agraviada novia estaba a punto de enseñarle al castaño que el verdadero infierno existía y estaba íntimamente conectado al cabreo de una fémina. No obstante, su deseo de asesinato debía ser postergado.

Algo fue arrojado con tremenda potencia contra el castaño, provocándole que se estrellara violentamente contra las sillas playeras que estaban a sus espaldas. Era obvio que trataban de asesinarlo; era evidente que lo que le habían arrojado no era un objeto sino una pobre alma que se había atravesado en ese momento en el camino de la pelirroja y que ahora se encontraba tumbado sobre el casi inconsciente Okita Sougo.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ve a hacer tus guarradas en algún hotel del amor! ¡Ojalá que cuando estés listo para aparearte aquello no se te pare y quedes en vergüenza!—gritaba Kagura a todo pulmón, con un cabreo tan notorio que ponía en manifiesto que lo que ese idiota la provocaba era algo más que una simple molestia circunstancial—. Olvídalo, yo misma me encargaré de evitar que trasmitas tus asquerosos genes en este planeta —había sido lo suficientemente rápida para llegar al otro lado y justo donde continuaba sepultado el castaño entre las sillas y el pobre tipo al que aventó sin pensárselo siquiera—. No. Haré algo mucho mejor que eso —sonreía cruelmente mientras reía con locura. ¿Es que aquello que se le había ocurrido resultaba satisfacerla a tal punto?—. Ahora estarás en sus mismos zapatos.

Okita volvió en sí no a causa de que alguien se hubiera encargado de atender su inconsciencia sino porque sintió una suavidad presionando sus labios, con cierta fuerza, pero también también con un poco de dulzura. ¿Es que alguien había tenido la osadía de robarle un beso estando tan vulnerable? ¿Quién tendría tal desfachatez?

Aunque su visión se hallaba borrosa y perjudicada por el brillo de aquel soleado día, podía reconocer ese llamativo tono de cabello. Era imposible que no vinculara ese color con aquella persona que había pasado de ser su enemiga pública a un incordio que le despertaba sensaciones que él no podía permitirse sentir por alguien como ella.

Sin embargo, estaba pasando. De verdad se hallaba siendo besado por aquella obstinada muchacha.

— _¡¿China...?!_ —estaba estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar. No se supone que se comportara tan patéticamente ante algo tan fugaz como un beso. Él no era de esa manera.

—Parece que te ha gustado, pero no se puede esperar menos de un maldito degenerado —la escuchó burlona, como si hubiera obtenido la victoria y en cierto modo era así—. ¿No me digas que te has calentado con tan poco? Eres una zorrita bastante sucia... Quién diría que tú también eres de ese modo y solamente ocupas a tu regordeta novia de tapadera.

Él no entendió por completo sus palabras hasta que su visión se volvió nítida, capaz de proporcionarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su entorno. Y fue entonces cuando la descortés realidad le golpeó como una poderosa granada.

—¡...! —su cuerpo jamás se movió tan rápido para escapar hacia una zona segura como en ese preciso instante. Y ni siquiera estando a metros de distancia de Kagura sentía su hombría a salvo. ¿Pero es que en qué demonios estaba pensando en jugarle una broma como esa? Y por qué de todos los que pudo usar tenía que ser precisamente esa persona?—. ¡Maldita tabla de planchar vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho! ¡Vas a pagar por haberme humillado de tal manera!

—Deberías sentirte realizado porque has sido besado por el mejor besuqueador de todo el colegio. Serás la envidia tanto de mujeres como de hombres —estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su sufrimiento que no podía dejar de sonreír. Era un maldito monstruo con bañador infantil.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! —la víctima número dos se encontraba de cuclillas sobre el suelo, tosiendo forzadamente, intentando deshacerse del mal sabor de boca. Pero era claro que aquel mal trago no desaparecería de su vida nunca; era algo que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días—. ¡Eso ha sido verdaderamente asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a disfrutarlo pedazo de imbécil?! ¡¿Quién te pensabas que era?! —vociferó para quien se encontraba sentado en el piso, con la mirada ida, como si de repente hubiera perdido los deseos de seguir viviendo—. Vas a pagar por esto maldito sádico lolicón —le amenazó antes de ponerse de pie y mitigar sus deseos de lavarse la boca con sosa caustica.

—Ahora todos te conocerán como el sádico amante de las espadas, destructor de parejas felices —nada como contemplar nuevamente aquel momento tan íntimo vivido entre Sougo y su nuevo amante.

— _Aun cuando fue ella misma quien empujó a Bishamon se encargó de que pareciera que había sido el mismo Sougo el que quiso aquel acercamiento_ —ella mejor que nadie sabía el alcance de maldad que una mujer celosa era capaz de manifestar, pero aquello era un tipo de venganza completamente diferente, como más meticuloso—. _Un momento_ —¿por qué había se olvidado de contemplar las reacciones del pelinegro?—. _Está totalmente impávido, como si la manera de actuar de Kagura no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo. ¿O es que está consciente de lo que esos dos sienten y se muestra comprensivo?_ —ambas opciones eran posibles, ¿pero cuál era la correcta?—. _Empiezo a creer que ese chico siempre va a un paso adelante de nosotros y eso no es bueno._

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al baño con urgencia —fue lo último que escuchó de Okita antes de verlo correr con urgencia a los tocadores.

— _Ese idiota ha quedado fuera con tan poco_ —suspiró resignada a que por ahora se detendría el acoso hacia Kagura y su novio.

—¿Okita-san irá a estar bien? —la persona más inesperada había llegado, luciendo un bonito bañador carmesí de dos piezas que le lucía bastante a la pelinegra pese a que todavía le faltaban curvas por manifestar.

—No va a morirse por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él —una parte de ella había disfrutado de su desgracia—. ¿Por qué no vas hacia allá y robas la atención de tu hombre? —Kamui se había metido a la piscina para nadar un poco y ahora mismo se encontraba flotando pacíficamente mientras algunas chicas se imaginaban quien sabe que cosas pervertidas con él y su anatomía.

—Pero no sé de qué hablarle.

—Pregúntale sobre comida y sus peleas. De seguro con eso tienen tema de conversación para un rato.

—Tienes toda la razón —tomó aire, preparando su corazón para la próxima batalla para hacerse del corazón de Kamui—. _Solamente tengo que actuar natural para que él no huya. Y entonces cuando todo fluya podré invitarlo a una cena especial lejos de toda esta gente_ —apenas iba a meter el primer pie dentro de la piscina cuando sintió aquel balón de voleibol a punto de volarle el pie. ¿Quién podría ser tan salvaje para lanzar aquello con tal ferocidad, importándole un bledo la seguridad de la gente?

—Kamui, ese ha sido un hermoso saque —felicitaba Bishamon al pelirrojo—. Con esto damos inaugurado el primer partido de voleibol de piscina. Así que prepárense que el premio está que arde —el ahora arbitro del partido estaba de pie justo a la mitad de la alberca con un silbato en mano—. Será un duelo a muerte entre el Equipo Lolita y el Equipo Asexuado.

—Ey idiota, ¿a quién le estás diciendo tablita?

—Dije lolita, no tablita —corrigió—. Y después de lo que me hiciste te diré como se me plazca así que mantén esa boca sucia tuya bien cerrada.

—Oye, pero no somos asexuados —expresaba con molestia la castaña.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre. Es difícil ver a Kamui de otro modo después de tantos años de pensar que lo único que le emocionaba en la vida era la comida y los duelos con cuchillos —Maon suspiró con resignación—. Si ganan las cambiaré el nombre.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es el premio? —preguntaba Shino al organizador de tan magno evento deportivo.

—Una noche entera en Shangri-La —los cuatro participantes se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué demonios era eso; ¿acaso se comía?—. Se nota que son unos malditos CherryBoys.

—Bisha-sama, exijo participar en este encuentro —las miradas de todos se deslizaron en Tokugawa—. Quiero participar de este duelo a como dé lugar —no esperaban que fuera así de competitiva. Tal vez era más deportista de lo que se imaginaban—. Q-Quiero estar en el equipo de Kamui-san.

—E-Espera un momento...—Bishamon veía con sospecha a la pelinegra. Incluso parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar hablando—.Tú sí sabes qué es el Shangri-La. Lo que significa que...

—¡C-Claro que no! —gritó, con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Pero me han contado que es un lugar muy bonito...

— _¡No le creo ni de coña que alguien le haya hablado de ese sitio! Estoy seguro de que ella misma ha estado buscando esa clase de lugares para estar preparada para el día en que consiguiera que Kamui la desflorara_ —ese día había comprobado que las series y calladas eran las tías más pervertidas y calientes de todas—. _¡Esta loca quiere abusar sexualmente de Kamui y no le importa el método!_ Lo siento, pero los equipos ya están formados. Así que si quieres participas tienes que hacerlo con alguien más —expresó para quien no estaba nada contenta con su decisión.

—Si ella tiene tantas ganas de jugar yo puedo cederle mi puesto —hablaba Maon para ambos.

—Maon-sama, estaría encantada de aceptar su propuesta.

—No. Tú no quieres hacer eso —le decía el de cabellos azules a su prima—. Si lo haces no robaré ese libro que tanto te encantó de la biblioteca. Ese del que sólo existe una sola copia en todo el país y del que jamás podrás hacerte sin importar que.

—Pero robar es un delito...

—La ignorancia en la que está sumida la gente es un delito aun más gravoso. Así que tú debes luchar e ir contra el sistema impuesto por esta sociedad mediática, para derribar el oscurantismo del que muchos son víctimas —versó con injuria, como el mejor orador de la época—. La elección es tuya.

—Si lo pones de esa manera no puedo negarme a ello —maldita labia que la había calado hondamente—. Lo siento, pero seguiré participando. Ese libro tiene que ser mío.

—Ya la escuchaste princesita. El duelo sigue en pie —sonreía con actitud ganadora. Se había salido con la suya.

— _¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ellos obtengan la victoria!_

— _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios no deduje lo que era ese sitio?_ —Yuina sostenía su móvil y veía aquel artículo de Internet con cierta preocupación—. _Debí sospechar que un sujeto como él no podría entregar premios ordinarios si no una noche gratis en un hotel del amor_ —se había olvidado por completo que ese hombre ya jugaba en las ligas mayores por estar rodeada de puros tipos inútiles que eran más vírgenes que el aceite de oliva de más alto grado de pureza—. _Este juego tiene que estar arreglado para que Kagura y Shino ganen, y de ese modo golpear a Sougo justo en los bajos...Con la simple insinuación de una noche juntos bastará para que el infierno se desate a manos de ese sádico_ —admiraba y respetaba los pantalones que Bishamon poseía para jugar con armas tan peligrosas—. _Tengo que advertirle a Sougo de lo que está a punto de suceder_ —marcó y aguardó a que aquel gilipollas contestará—. Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y regresa ahora mismo a la piscina.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso te calentaste cuando toqué tus enormes pechos? —no era momento para estar de graciosito.

—A la única que van a calentar esta noche es a Kagura y no serás tú el que encienda el boiler para después meterse a bañar —tenía que usar ese lenguaje para que aquel capullo entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decirme con eso?

—Bisha ha organizado un concurso de voleibol en parejas y quienes ganen se llevarán una noche gratis en el Shangri-La.

—¿Cómo demonios logró conseguir algo como eso? Ese sitio es sumamente costoso y está reservado prácticamente todo el año —¿eso que escuchaba era asombro? ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que él conociera ese sitio?

—Céntrate en lo que realmente importa.

—Estaré allí en breve, pero primero iré por municiones —colgó.

— _¿Y ahora qué estará pensando?_ —no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que dio inicio el partido cuando sintió una maligna presencia a su costado—. ¡¿Sougo?! —¿por qué estaba usando esos lentes oscuros? ¿Qué hacía con un rifle de asalto sobre su hombro?—. Sé que estás mal de la cabeza pero el asesinato no es la solución.

—Son balas de pintura. No son letales pero duelen y arden como el demonios —ambos ya se encontraban camuflados entre los arbustos cercanos. Él ya estaba listo para arruinar el partido de cierta parejita—. No tendrán ninguna oportunidad.

—Si haces que Kagura y Shino pierdan entonces será Kamui quien vaya a ese sitio con la prima de Bisha. Y eso será problemático por la obsesionada que tiene de fanática.

—Ya va siendo hora de que la princesita se vaya haciendo a la idea de que ese idiota no va a ser suyo —al parecer alguien estaba dejándose llevar por los celos sin oponer ni la mínima resistencia.

—Oye has disparado mal. Le has dado a Maon —ella por su lado poseía unos binoculares para ver mejor el partido.

—Yo no fui quien disparó —no había jalado el gatillo aún—. No me digas que...

—¡Otra vez han disparado! Solamente que esta vez ha sido en el brazo derecho.

—La princesita también ha tenido la misma idea que yo —chasqueó la lengua con molestia. No estaba nada feliz de que se metieran en sus planes y mucho menos una niña caprichosa—. Tengo que encargarme de dejarlo fuera antes de que ella lo haga primero —dos disparos rápidos y limpios impactaron justamente en el lateral del pelinegro llevándole a perder la pelota y con ello, darle puntos al otro equipo.

—Creo que alguien te está quitando el título de Lord Sádico —Yuina contemplaba los cuatro manchones de tinta que la castaña poseía entre sus brazos y sus muslos—. Está tirando a matar.

—Solamente es una princesita encaprichada y celosa que no soporta ver a Kamui con otra en paños menores —otros dos impactos fueron mandados hacia la espalda de Shino y se ve que le dolieron que se quedó quieto para palpar la herida.

—Me sorprende que no hayan detenido el juego pese a los ataques.

—Eso es porque la china y su idiota hermano son de lo más competitivos. Quieren humillar al otro con la derrota que no ponen atención a lo que está pasando a su alrededor; por eso no han detenido el encuentro.

—Shino es resistente, pero no puedo hablar por esa chica —la castaña estaba agitada, reponiéndose de la última bala de tinta que dio de lleno contra su omóplato derecho—. Con lo blanca que es su piel le van a quedar unos moretones horrendos.

—Bisha hay que detener esto —dijo Shino en cuanto tuvo el balón entre sus manos—. Tu prima no soportará por más tiempo.

—Tú también estás todo lleno de tinta —ciertamente él lucía más agraviado que ella—. Tal parece que no somos del agrado de ciertas personas.

—Kagura, te compraré todo lo que quieras si aceptas renunciar a esta competición —miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, esa misma que estaba más que emocionada porque le llevaba ventaja al equipo de su hermano.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en todas las opciones.

—Sí, lo que desees.

—¡Carne! No, ¡mejor un buffet de carnes! —exclamaba fascinada mientras se abrazaba al brazo del pelinegro—. Hermano siéntete afortunado, tu hermanita ha sido benevolente contigo y te ha dejado ganar esta vez —como no sabía qué era esa cosa llamada Shangri-La no le importaba perder una invitación a tal sitio.

—No quiero una victoria así —refunfuñó el pelirrojo, viendo a ese par con desaprobación—. Pero si ella no puede continuar entonces no tiene sentido seguir.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó.

—Andando —echó el brazo de la joven alrededor de su cuello para que se apoyara porque las lesiones sufridas la habían dejado lo suficientemente adolorida como para desplazarse con facilidad.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma —se quejaba, siendo incapaz de cumplir con su palabra.

—Te costará una hamburguesa que venden en ese costoso restaurante que hay cerca de la estación.

—¿Esas que traen láminas de oro sobre su carne? —ya estaba fuera del agua pero estaba más que endeudada—. Puedes vivir sin comer algo como eso.

—No —sentenció, sonriente.

—Bisha —llamó por ayuda a su primo.

—Los servicios de un caballero son costosos. Así que debes de pagar por ellos —soltó cínico al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de esos dos. Ahora era como el relleno del sándwich—. Así que, aquí tienen su premio. Espero lo disfruten plenamente —allí estaba ese codiciado boleto, carmesí y con letras en dorado.

—¡Un momento! —la pequeña pesadilla de Bishamon había regresado de las sombras—. Kagura-chan y Shino-san son los verdaderos ganadores. Exijo que se respete el marcador final.

—Ellos renunciaron abiertamente a la victoria. De modo que el premio les corresponde de manera integra y legal a Kamui —Okita había llegado también, dispuesto a defender lo que era justo.

—Que se anule el partido —exigía Soyo.

—Agradezcan que soy un hombre precavido —lo dicho desconcertó a todos—. Ya que ambas parejas han combatido de manera deportiva, resistiendo los ataques enemigos, merecen ser llamados ganadores, por lo que ambas parejas podrán ir a Shangri-La —los dos boletos que poseía fueron entregados a las respectivas parejas ganadoras. Y mientras él sonreía, resplandeciente como mil soles aztecas, los que habían estado esforzándose por impedir que una u otra pareja ganara, sentían cómo su mundo empezaba a perder color mientras escuchaban las burlas imaginarias que les echaban en cara lo ingenuos y estúpidos que habían sido.

9


End file.
